Transformers Prime: John and Elsa
by LuisJM
Summary: Jack's father returned after seven years away from home. But how will he react when Jack's friends are the Autobots? More importantly, how will Jack react when his father works for an organization that uses little girls as cybernetic soldiers? (TFP/GG Crossover) Jack/Elsa Friendship Jack/John (Father)
1. Jonathan Darby

**Hello everyone on Fanfiction. Now I know that most of you know that I'm doing my own season three of Transformers Prime. But as I'm doing that, I will be trying something else out. See other then season three; I decided to do other stories around the Transformers Prime universe with crossovers or anything that gives a good enough laugh. Though it would be wise to add something a little special and ultimately tie in with my version of season three of TFP. This one is a really good example. See through the first two seasons, we always see Jack and June in some episodes, however we never get the chance to see Jack's father. Sure June says that Jack's father left him in one episode but she never gives any clarity as to why he left nor how. There were people that wrote Fanfiction about what happened to Jack's father, whether it is he abandons them or was killed. Hell, there was one writer that states that Jack's father is Tony Stark A.K.A. Iron Man. That was pretty interesting. But I think I have my own idea in Jack's father and it would involve one of my favorite anime's, Gunslinger Girls.**

**For those of you who don't know what Gunslinger Girls is, it's about an organization called the Social Welfare Agency that acts as an anti terrorist group that runs missions in stopping Italian mafias and extremists. The agency uses little girls that had fatal injuries and sickness and turned them into conditioned cybernetic soldiers ranging from shooters to assassins or anything in between. Accompanying these girls is their male handlers and calls themselves fratellos, or siblings in Italian. I've got to admit, the show is pretty good and had some great action in some spots. If you guys want to see it for yourselves, they have the entire two seasons on Netflix. Rent it or watch it instantly if you like. After watching the series, I begin to wonder what would happen if Jack's father was part of the agency? I would seem like a great opportunity to use him for my third season in later stories and he needs a little background before that.**

**I've also been thinking that since he needs a little girl with him being that they would be a different kind of fratello, I've decided to Elsa de Sica into the mix. Elsa is pretty much a cold isolated girl with some serious badass attitude in her missions. It's a shame that she got taken out after her premier; she would've had some potential. Of course you could blame Lauro for that, the guy was a real jerk to her. That's why I'm switching Lauro with Jack's father because I believe he would take care of her as much as his son. Plus this would give me the chance to make Elsa's character well rounded and adapt well with her surroundings, especially with the Autobots. But here I am talking too much when I should be getting to the story. Here's a brief summary:**

**Jack's father returned after seven years away from home. But how will he react when Jack's friends are the Autobots? More importantly, what will Jack react when his father works for an organization that uses little girls as cybernetic soldiers?**

**Chapter Notes**

**This story will take place in _'Lycoris Radiata Herb (Cluster Amaryllis)'_ of Gunslinger Girls and between _'Loose Cannons'_ and _'Crossfire'_ of Transformers Prime. But here's the real kicker. The first few chapters would involve Jack's father and Elsa de Sica while the rest will be about the Autobots. Just to give you the heads up before I get started with this story. Also, since the Prime premiered in 2010 and Jack is 16-years-old, I decided to put together a couple of flashbacks on this and the beginning chapters where it took place 7 years ago and that Jack was eight. Just wanted to make it a little more intriguing for Jack's father's origins. All and all, I say this will be an interesting story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girls**

**Other then all of that, enjoy!**

* * *

Transformers Prime: John and Elsa

Chapter One: Jonathan Darby

_Flashback…_

_Seven years ago out in the desert roads of Iraq, the place was scorching hot and the only thing that would survive would be lizards, snakes, and plants. Just then, a combat jeep was driving through the dirt road and was on its way to Baghdad to help out with the recovery efforts within the strip. It has been months since the Iraq War started and the people of Baghdad have been liberated from Saddam Hussein's ruling. Now all that's left is to bring the city back to prosperity that was once lost. Inside the jeep, a small group of soldiers were talking about heading home in a few days and were excited to meet with their family and friends. One soldier though was a little quite throughout the whole trip. That soldiers name is Jonathan Darby, or John for short. He was sitting there quietly looking at a family picture of himself, his wife June, and his only son Jack. He took that picture before he was sent to Iraq to help out with the war and promised his family that he would be back in the coming months. Though this isn't the way this assignment will end a few days before he returned. As he was looking at the picture, someone tapped his shoulder._

_Kevin: "Hey John, are you all right? You seem a little spaced out as of late."_

_John turned to his right and saw Kevin, his twin bother. Both were born in their hometown in Jasper, Nevada and they both signed in to join the military when they were eighteen. The two of them were inseparable for a long time and they look out for each other whether it be during fights or in a battle. He even made Kevin an uncle for his young boy, which he was pleased. John looked at his brother and smiled._

_John Darby: "Naw, I'm fine Kev. Just thinking about my family is all."_

_Kevin looked at the picture of the family and smirked to himself._

_Kevin: "Oh I see… You missed your wife and son huh? Don't worry Johnny boy, in a few days we'll be heading back to the states. We'll be meeting with our families back in Jasper soon enough."_

_Kevin patted his family member on the back as John shook his head and couldn't help but to laugh._

_John Darby: "Hope so Kev, cause the last thing I want is your wife to have a heart attack as to why you got into a fight with that punk Tom. Don't know how am I going to explain to her why you have that black eye two days ago."_

_Kevin: "Easy, I'll just say that I tripped and fell."_

_Darby rolled his eyes and wouldn't help but to chuckle._

_John Darby: "Aw yes. The one answer that solves all known complaints."_

_The two of them started to laugh it up and was enjoying their time together._

* * *

_Almost an hour later, the jeep made it to Baghdad and the soldiers got split into a team of two. Both Jack and Kevin were walking down the shopping district where there were civilians were buying exotic fruits and robes along with new shops that were opened to give the folks in Iraq a little taste of Americana. As they were walking, they were greeted by many Iranians, thanking them in their language and oddly enough taking pictures of them. Kevin just waved at the last pedestrian and smiled while John just sighed about all of this._

_John Darby: "Sheesh Kev, can you stop acting like a celebrity in front of all these people? You're making an embarrassment of yourself."_

_Kevin turned to his brother and just laughed that up._

_Kevin: "Come on Johnny boy. Get into character. We're heroes here for crying out loud!"_

_John Darby: "Believe me when I say it, I'll act like hero when I return to Jasper. My son always think of me as a hero."_

_Kevin: "Pft… Whatever… It's your loss bro. Still, I find that kind of strange for us to go out in patrol when we have a few days to leave."_

_John Darby: "Because we still need to alert at all times. Just cause we helped free these people from Saddens rule doesn't mean that there could be insurgents ready to strike at any moment."_

_Kevin: "Really? It does look peaceful around here."_

_John Darby: "Sometimes Kev, it's the calm before the storm."_

_The two continued to walk down the street when Darby noticed an Internet café complete with a web cam chat room. Ever since leaving for Iraq, he always checked up on his family everyday through his web cam. He had the tendency in missing chats from time to time due to his assignments. And since they opened up a new Internet café within the shopping district, he believes now would be a good time to check on them. He quickly turned to Kevin and asks for a favor._

_John Darby: "Hey Kev, I'm going to call my family in here. Think you can wait for me until I'm done."_

_Kevin's response was a quick nod and a stand at the post._

_Kevin: "Just don't take too long bro."_

_John nodded and entered the café, signaling to him that it won't take more then five minutes. As soon as he entered the café, he noticed the multiple desks with the latest computer on them with web cams on the monitors. John smiled and could tell that normalcy is finally getting back to Iraq. He then showed his military ID to the desk and he was let in easily. Once he approached one of the computers, he accessed the web cam program and entered his password and calling destination. There were a couple of rings on the web cam program as it waited for a response. After all that waiting, a video screen popped up and a woman in her mid thirties popped up on the screen wearing a hospital gown. It's obvious that this woman was John's wife, June Darby._

_June: **"Hello, this is the Darby's residence. Who's calling?"**_

_John smiled and responded to her question._

_John Darby: "Hey there June."_

_June's eyes were wide and couldn't believe who she's seeing._

_June: **"John? Is that you? Thought you were going to call later on."**_

_John just chuckled and responded to her confusion._

_John Darby: "Yes, well they opened an Internet Café in Baghdad's shopping district and decided to call you from there. Besides, you can imagine how long it would take to wait for the other soldiers to talk to their other families. So frustrating… So where's my boy?"_

_June: **"He just got back from school a while ago. Let me go get him for you."**_

_She turned her head away and called out her son._

_June: **"Jack! Your father is on the web cam! Come down and say hello to him!"**_

_John chuckled when he heard his wife call out his son. For a lovely wife, she does have a good set of lungs. After waiting for a few seconds, he saw a young boy of between eight to nine years of age sitting on her mother's lap. He had a tuft of black hair like his mother, bright blue eyes like his father, and a very bubbly personality. It was clear to him that this boy was his only son, Jackson Darby._

_Young Jack: **"Hi dad! Where's Uncle Kevy?"**_

_John smiled and was please to see his son again, then laughed as he heard him say his brother's nickname._

_John Darby: "Hey there son. Uncle Kevy is waiting for me outside of this building. Sorry if he's not here talking to you. But don't sweat it; when we come back home, you get the chance to talk to him all you like. So, how was school today?"_

_Young Jack: **"Okay dad, but Vince keeps picking on me. Just today I talked about you coming back in a few days and Vince came said that you will never come back because you are fighting a war he can't win. It really angers me."**_

_His father sighed to himself and finds that to be a little wrong._

_John Darby: "Don't you worry about that bully Vince son. When I come back home, I'm going to teach him a lesson he will soon forget."_

_Jack smiled and was a little giddy that his father would come home soon._

_Young Jack: **"I'm sure you will dad."**_

_Jack's mother then interrupted this father son moment and asked about his return home._

_June: **"So, when are you coming back?"**_

_John Darby: "Probably in about a few days. The general wants us to do sweeps within the sectors of Baghdad incase of any insurgence is going down. Really strange that they want soldiers that are going home in days patrolling the city. But I guess they're a little under staffed and they need every soldier off duty to be on duty immediately. Have the follow orders right?"_

_June sighed to herself and was a little worried about her husband's job. She always watches the news of what happens when soldiers are on patrol and bombers attacked them on occasions. She's scared if something like that happens to her husband. She looks right at him with pleading eyes on the screen and gave him a fair warning._

_June: **"Be careful out there John. After what I saw on the news, I just don't want you to get hurt."**_

_John just laughed it up and told June that everything will be all right._

_John Darby: "You worry too much June. Relax. This is a secured city with soldiers keeping constant watch. There's no way no one would pull something stupid and attack Baghdad. Everything will be okay."_

_Suddenly, without warning, there was a huge explosion outside of the Internet café, right where John's brother was standing. The impact of the blast caused the glass to shatter into the café while furniture, computers, and civilians flew away from the blast, including John. After what lasted a couple of seconds, all that's left was debris and smoldering smoke within the building. Fortunately, John slowly got out of the rubble and was a little banged up with a cut on his face. He felt all woozy from that unexpected explosion and wasn't sure what happened. He tired to get up, but he felt a sharp pain in his right ankle that caused him to scream in agony. Looking down, he noticed that his right knee was pierced through a piece of sharp metal and blood was slowly spilling out of the wound. He cringed as he tried to move it but it only worsens the wound. So he tried to call out for help._

_John Darby: "Kevin, are you there? I need some help here."_

_But he didn't hear the response from his brother and was now getting worried. Did he get hit in the blast, or did he… Scared, he called out his brother's name many times._

_John Darby: "Kevin! Where are you? Answer me! Kevin? KEVIN!"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Seven years later…

John Darby: "KEVIN!"

John jumped out of bed with could sweat coming down his face and panting profusely. Calming down, he looked around and to see he is in his private quarters. It was a normal room with a bed, a desk with a state of the art computer on top, a dresser closet, small flat screen TV, and a shelf that holds his books and DVD's. He placed his hands on his face and rubbed his forehead from what he experienced.

John Darby: "It was just a dream… But it was all too real…"

He slowly went into his sitting position on his bed and checked his mechanical brace on his right knee to see if it's working properly. He then looked right at the two photos on his nightstand. One showed him with his wife and son from seven years ago. The picture next to that is a picture of him and his brother Kevin with a sibling picture of themselves after one of their missions in Iraq, the last picture they had together after what happened in Baghdad.

Seven years… It has been seven years since the incident in Baghdad that nearly cost John his life but killed his twin brother. That memory continued to play back in his head time to time and haunts him to this very day. It's hard to except a lot has changed after the past seven years. The loss of his brother Kevin, leaving his own home in Jasper and abandoning his family, searching throughout Italy for the perpetrators that took his brother away from him, and then joining an agency that would help him find the group responsible for what happened to him. But this was no regular agency he was working with, it was a special one.

On the surface, the Social Welfare Agency is a facility meant to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured by giving them prosthetic limbs just so they could live normal lives. In reality, it is an underground military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. The agency is comprised of two branches, one is Pubic Safety and the other Special Ops; their anti-terrorist division. Even Special Ops has two separate sections, Sections 1 and 2. John was in the later half of Section 2. Though Section 1's purpose was data gathering and Intel sharing, Section 2's involvements are their ultimate weapons against the Italian terrorists whether it be the Republic Faction or the Padania.

Looking out at the window, John noticed that it was dawn and the sun was starting to rise. Being that he's up, he decided to start the mission early. Heading to the phone, he picked it up and called a certain dorm number. After a couple of rings, he heard the voice of a young girl on the other line.

Elsa de Sica: _"Hello?"_

John Darby: "Elsa, this is John. Are you up already?"

Elsa de Sica: _"Yes sir. Just got up a half an hour ago to clean my weapons."_

John Darby: "Good, cause we have an assignment in Tuscany. Have everything ready. We'll be leaving in half an hour. Meet me at the parking lot"

Elsa de Sica: _"Understood sir, I'll make with the preparations."_

With that said, John hung up the phone and sighed to himself.

John Darby: "Just another day at the Social Welfare Agency."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, John was waiting for Elsa at the parking lot while taking a drink of his coffee. He was standing right next to his prize motorcycle, a black Harley Davidson Cafe Sportster XLCR vintage 1972. He got that bike since his sixteenth birthday and repaired it for him to drive. The reason why he got that bike is that it's a present from his twin brother. Kevin knew that John loved motorcycles ever since he was a little kid and tried to find a good one for him to ride. He managed to find that Harley at a junkyard and had a reasonable price. When Kevin died in that bomb attack in Baghdad, John would never let go of it cause it holds so many memories. It is his own prized possession and would serve for the memory of his twin brother. As he was taking another sip of his coffee, he heard a voice of a young girl.

Elsa de Sica: "John!"

John perked up and turned to the direction of the voice. What he saw is a young girl of nine years of age wearing a dark green jacket with a matching snow hat, a light purple scarf, brown leather gloves, a pair of brown leather boots covering the lower part of her white stockings, light yellow hair with two long braids on each ends of the back, dark green eyes, and was carrying a Amati violin case. Her name is Elsa de Sica and her handler is John Darby. On the surface, she looked like an everyday young girl with a hobby of playing music, but beneath that girl's skin is a real killer.

The true purpose of the Welfare Agency is to employ young girls, who had experienced traumatic and near-death incidents, and fit them with cybernetic implants, turning them into super soldiers meant for missions. These implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, are meant to increase both strength and reflexes of these girls as well as a high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is then paired with a handler, an adult male that has a police or military background and are called a fratello, which is Italian for siblings. The handler's responsibility is to train, sustain, and treat these girls and are free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. The handler can also take care of the girl's like sisters and spoil them a little, giving them trinkets and making them special. During the surgery, each girl goes through something called conditioning, a type of brainwashing procedure that removes any memories of their past lives and become incredibly loyal to their handlers. The only downside in this conditioning is that it shortens the girl's lifespan, meaning that they might die before they would hit their twenties. They are working on a second generation of girls with longer life spans, but that would take a while. The other downside is that even though the girls are nearly indestructible, their only weak spot is the head. One bullet to the cranium or eye and they die instantly.

For John Darby, it's a whole different story. When he started to work for Section 2 of the Agency, he doesn't treat Elsa like a sibling, he treats her more like a part of his family. He always treats her like she's a daughter and does all he can to make her happy. The other handlers think that he was getting too comfortable with Elsa, but he ignores those handlers and tell them that they should treat them more like girls and less like soldiers. Once Elsa was close to her handler, John smiled and drank his coffee.

John Darby: "Elsa, are you ready?"

Elsa nodded and responded with a slight quiet tone.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir. All preparations are complete."

John Darby: "Good. Now hop on, we have an assignment to accomplish."

The girl nodded as the two got on the bike. Once John starts the engine, the Harley left the parking lot and agency, and headed to Tuscany, where they have a mission to get to.

* * *

**That takes care of the introduction. A little short, yes, but got to start it some way. Don't worry; it will get better as the story progresses. Just to give you the heads up, the first few chapters are going to be about John and Elsa. Rest assure you will see the Autobots in later chapters. Please be patient and send me a review on what you think of it.**


	2. Elsa de Sica

**Well looks like chapter two is ready for reading. Took a little while, yes, but at least it's shorter. I'm pretty sure that the rest of the story will be long depending on how my schedule in college and work is like. Let's hope I don't get too wound up on all of this. Now on to the results of the last chapter. I'm kind of sad to say that this wasn't much of a good hit like first episode of my own version of season three of Transformers Prime. I got one review and only 77 hits. Kind of disappointed about it, since I'm going to use this story as a stepping off point for another episode I would be doing for my third season in the near future. At least on the plus side is that I delivered the message for the viewers that are reading my other story. Perhaps in the near future, people will start reading it as much as the other one I'm still doing. Let's continue with chapter two of TFP, John and Elsa. John Darby and Elsa de Sica head to Tuscany for an assignment. But John thought back of his dark past and the loss of his brother.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Like I said before on the last chapter, the first few chapters will take place during the Gunslinger Girl episode _'Lycoris Radiata Herb (Cluster Amaryllis)'_, so there will be scenes in that episode that would incorporate with my story and Jack's father. Just to give you the quick heads up on that part. If you want to see the episode for yourself, watch it instantly on Netflix if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Two: Elsa de Sica

_Flashback…_

_Seven Years ago…_

_A few days after the bomb blast in the shopping district in Baghdad, John was at the hospital wing in Nevada, not far from Jasper. He was lying there on his bed with a cast on his right leg where his wounded knee is located. It was a little hard on him for the past few days because ever since that explosion, his life changed forever. A rescue team found him pinned in what was use to be the Internet café and got him out of the rubble. By the time he headed back to the base for the operation, the damage was more severe then he thought. The shrapnel in his leg was deep, near to the bone. They had to cut through the skin and muscle just to remove it and the end result were multiple scars on his knee. The procedure was painful and he always feels that pain whenever he tries to move. It would take him some time to walk again with the help of a brace, but he would recover physically. But his mentality will never recover._

_Days after the incident and medical transport to the U.S. base in Nevada, his thoughts were of his twin brother, Kevin. The last time he saw him was when he left him outside the café. Since that day, he hasn't seen him nor heard from him yet. He talked to the nurses about his brother, but they didn't say a single word to him. It's like they didn't want him to know what happened to Kevin. As he was waiting, General Bryce came in with two more soldiers waiting at the door. He doesn't have a clue why they were there, that was until the general gave him the bad news._

_The general started by congratulating him on surviving the bomb blast, that he was a lucky guy. He then stated that once they put a brace on him and he recovers, he would be back to work sometime within the few months. But with good news would be bad news as he told him about Kevin. As far from what he heard, Bryce said that there was a car bombing in that shopping district the brothers were patrolling. What was worse was that the car bomb was awfully close to Kevin by two feet. He was killed instantly in the blast and the only remains were his tattered uniform and skeletal structure. He has his men working on the parts of the bomb that was used to create that huge explosion, but it would take some time to get the results._

_When John heard of this news, he was completely devastated. His brother, his own flesh and blood, killed in action by insurgents from a car bomb that was close to him. It sickened him to his very stomach. He didn't see this coming, nor his brother. How is he going to move on in life without him? More importantly, what is he going to say to his son, Jack? He would be devastated from hearing the news. As he was contemplating on his thoughts, there was a knock on the door and a military nurse came in to check up on him._

_Nurse: "Mr. Darby? Your wife and son are outside waiting for you. Should I let them in?"_

_John looked at the nurse and didn't expect his family to come in this soon to go check on him. He still doesn't know what to say to Jack when he comes in. So sighing to himself, he rested on his pillow and responded to the request._

_John Darby: "Sure… Send them in."_

_The nurse nodded as she closed the door. A few seconds later, the door opened and both his wife June and his son Jack entered the recovery room. The two saw John and was shocked by the cast that was holding his right leg. June especially since she saw the blast on the web cam a few days ago and had to turn her son's head away from the vid feed, telling him that everything is going to be okay._

_June: "John?"_

_The husband looked at his wife and smiled weakly._

_John Darby: "Hey June. Not what you've been expecting from a welcome home celebration huh?"_

_June sighed to herself and knew that this would happen._

_June: "You could say that. But at least I'm glad that you're still alive. Here, something to keep the room vibrant."_

_She was holding a vase filled with her favorite flowers, the Bermuda Buttercup and the Calla Lily, and placed it on the nightstand next to him. John looked at the vase of flowers and couldn't help but to chuckle._

_John Darby: "Gosh June, you always liven the place up with your flowers."_

_June just smiled and returned that compliment._

_June: "You know me John, I always use flowers to help ease my patients. Jack, come to your father's bed and say hi to him."_

_Jack slowly got up on the bed and started to talk to his father._

_Young Jack: "Hi dad. How's your leg?"_

_John looked down at his son and explained what happened._

_John Darby: "Oh it's healing Jack. Been through worse anyways. But don't worry; in a few months, I will be in tip top shape and we can hang out like we always do."_

_Jack smiled and was glad that his father was all right, but there is still something nagging him for the past few days. So he asked him the one thing that worries him the most._

_Young Jack: "Daddy, where Uncle Kevy?"_

_John looked down at his son and was a little concern as how he's going to say it. He looked at June and she too wondered about Kevin as well. Since he had no choice, he had to start saying as innocent as he could._

_John Darby: "Jack, its time we have a serious talk. You see, Uncle Kevy is not going to come back."_

_Jack blinked a couple of times and wonder what he meant about that._

_Young Jack: "I don't understand. What do you mean he's not coming back?"_

_John sighed to himself and decided to give him some type of fantasy during this tragedy._

_John Darby: "Well son, do you remember the story your mom told you when people turn into angels they fly off into Heaven, never to return again?"_

_Jack nodded as he thought about that story. John just gave it some deep thought as to how he's going to explain the next part next and then told him straight away._

_John Darby: "You see Jack, Uncle Kevy turned into an angel and flew to Heaven as well. He won't be coming back, not now, not ever."_

_Jack heard those words and felt a little heart broken. He lowered his head down and tried to respond to that, holding the tears that were about to come out._

_Young Jack: "But, Uncle Kevy promised to me that we would play together when he gets back. He promised!"_

_John looked at his son and could tell that he was depressed by it all. He could even see a tear coming down his face. He lifted Jack's chin with his hand and wiped to tear from his face, comforting him._

_John Darby: "I know your uncle promised to come back to play with you Jack, but we all need to break our promises no matter what we do. But before he headed to Heaven, he told me something that he wants you to hear."_

_Jack looked up to his dad and asked about it._

_Young Jack: "What did he say daddy?"_

_John was silent until he spoke up about it._

_John: "He said that no matter what happens, he would always be with you."_

_Jack heard those words and couldn't hold on to his tears anymore. Almost immediately, he rushed to his father and gave him a deep hug, crying his eyes out. June just looked at that scene and could tell that it was a sad moment. Though she heard the story John told his son about, she knew what really happened. John's brother Kevin got killed in Iraq. She then approached the two and joined in on the depressing hug, seeking each other's comfort. It truly was a sad day for the Darby family._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Seven Years Later…

In the city of Florence, Tuscany, every just business as usual. The shopkeepers bringing customers in with their wares, tourists look at the sights with the city, and street performers giving people a really good show. In an alley close to a hotel, John was talking to Elsa about the mission while sitting on his Harley.

John Darby: "All right, let's go over on the mission briefing. There are a small group of cops in one of those hotel rooms that have been helping the Republic Faction in smuggling weaponry from Iraq. The agency believes that there was a small group that's being led by the chief of police and needs to be dealt with. Now from what our Intel gathered is that they are in a hotel room on the 3rd floor in front of the elevator and stairway and has someone watching the door 24/7. Taking them down will get our main target out of hiding."

Elsa de Sica: "So do you want me to execute them?"

John Darby: "No, not yet. We have to check the parameter before we begin on the execution. A team was here before looking at the situation yesterday, though I don't know if that changed yet. Head to the hotel and check on the entry point. Call me when you're done checking the area out. If they haven't changed anything, we start on the mission. If they change their security, then we need to fall back and formulate another strategy. Is that clear?"

Elsa nodded after listening to his orders.

Elsa de Sica: "Understood sir."

John then took out his deposable camera and handed it to his girl.

John Darby: "Here. We're going to need to take pictures of the aftermath as a warning to any cop that wants to get involved in the Republic's dirty work. Now I'll be waiting for you right here. Don't take too long okay?"

Elsa nodded again.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir."

She then silently turned around and headed to the hotel where her targets are located. As she disappeared from view, the former military soldier crossed his arms and sighed to himself.

John Darby: "Another mission where I have to kill a bunch of rouge cops. I cannot believe that I have to stoop THAT low. Those people might have families for all I know. But it's all avoidable anyways; any one working for the Faction is an enemy of the agency. I have to do it, for Kevin."

He stuck his hand into the collar of his shirt just to take something out of it. Wrapped around his neck were two dog tags from the military. One is his own dog tags, but the other belonged to that of his twin brother Kevin. Since his death, general Bryce gave John his brother's dog tags when they were able to retrieve his skeletal remains. He wanted to give it to Darby in his memory. At first John didn't want it, but it was the only thing that reminded him about his twin when they were at war in Iraq. So he held on to them since and always takes them out whenever he wants to talk to it like a regular human being. Just like now.

John Darby: "What do you think Kev? Is this the worst assignment I've done in a while? Yeah, I guess so. The Agency promised me to help me find the people responsible for your death. Doing their dirty work is not what I was expecting. But I have to do this job anyways, since I have nothing else to do."

He gave off a deep sigh and starts to remember his time at the agency.

John Darby: "For three years I've been doing this shit. Three years since I've joined the agency. And for those three years I've helped them put a stop to the Republican Faction's operations. The same people that sent all those bombing materials that killed you. Never really an easy feat though, since the higher ups aren't easy to find and kill. So we had to stick with the grubs at the bottom of the barrel. Not my idea for revenge huh? Doesn't matter though, I will still fight this and I will keep fighting until the Republic Faction is no more. I promise you that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa slowly walked her way to the hotel where the crooked cops were located. Holding her Amati violin case close to her, she kept a good eye on her surroundings to see if she was being followed. It has been three years since she met her fratello John Darby and it was a unique experience with him. When they were first introduced, he had a calming yet caring tone to him. Sure it got off to a rough start, but as time passed they've been working great together as a team. The missions usually involve clean up and target shots, but they are successful never the less. To the other agents, both John and Elsa have a connection between each other.

For Elsa on the other hand, it's a whole different story. Though a fratello is mostly about sibling devotion, John and Elsa's connection is a different type of devotion. She couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it would seem that he cares for her more then a sibling. It was almost like he's treating her like a daughter he never had. Certainly it was weird for the other agents, but to John it was completely normal. His protection of Elsa was strange, but he always keeps the girl in line his own way. He even does something special for her after every assignment that would make her remember her days with him. A smile crept up her lips as she thought about her fratello's protection and determination for her. Elsa would do the same if he was in danger, that's the purpose of a fratello, the love and devotion of each other.

As she was thinking about it, Elsa noticed the hotel that was in front of her, the very hotel her targets are located. She quietly walked past the people around her and headed up the stairs. After two brisk flights she reached the third floor where the door was in front of her. She made a quick glance and noticed a lone man on guard duty taking a nap. Probably one of the cops that's helping the Republic Faction. The cop slowly opened his eyes to see the girl going up and ignored her, guessing by the violin case that she was heading to someone else's room for some violin lessons. Oh how wrong he was. Once she was halfway to the forth floor and away from the guard, she took out her cell phone and called her handler. After a couple of rings, John was on the line and answered it.

John Darby: _"Hello?"_

Elsa de Sica: "John, this is Elsa."

John Darby: _"Right… What's the set up?"_

Elsa de Sica: "The same as yesterday. There's one guard positioned outside the front door."

John Darby: _"Good, they haven't updated their security detail yet. This will give us the opening we need. Take all of them out, quick and clean. Don't forget to take the photos of the aftermath. And Elsa?"_

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir?"

John Darby: _"Don't make too much of a mess."_

When she heard his orders, she hung up the phone and continued heading up the steps to the next floor. She then turned to the left and headed to the elevator that was next to the stairway and pushed the down button to call the lift itself. Thankfully, the doors opened in front of her the moment she pressed it or she would've waited. Elsa entered the elevator and put her violin case on the floor, slowly removing her snow hat, scarf, and jacket to reveal her dark green long sleeve polo jacket with white lines on the zipper, collar, bottom hem and cuffs on the end of the sleeves, and a short button down light brown skirt that goes down to her mid thighs. Opening up her violin case she took out an SG550 service rifle and loaded a fresh clip into the weapon. Already prepared, she used the front end of the rifle to put the _'3'_ button and the elevator made its slow decent. Brushing one of her braids to the side of her back, she waited for the moment to start on her mission.

* * *

Outside the hall of the third floor, the guard posted on duty was taking a quick rest next to the door. As he was resting, he heard the sound of a ding from the elevator and woke up. He looked up as the doors slowly opened. When it was fully opened, there was nothing inside the elevator as he thought it was a false alarm. But before he could go back to sleep, he got shot continuously with blood spilling on the walls and floor. Inside the elevator, Elsa peeked out of the right side of the elevator doors and used her rifle to shoot out the guard. But she knows she got the other's attention inside the room itself, so she had to make it quick. Getting out of the elevator, she made a mad dash to the door and shoots the door's handle. Once the handle got detached, she kicked the door with full force and it opened up hard to reveal two more officers sitting in the living area, overhearing the commotion. They were going to act fast, but Elsa ran like a demon from hell and fired her rifle at the two, making one of them dropped his coffee cup and killing both of them on contact. Two more officers came from both rooms between her and saw Elsa killing the other two. One of the officers on the right took his pistol out and fired three shots at her. Although he missed the first two, the last one headed to her head. But Elsa used her rifle hand to let the bullet hit her arm and quickly aimed her weapon at him while using her freehand to cover her face. As she did a quick short burst at him and killed him in seconds; the last officer saw this and has a chance in taking her out. He rushed to her and kicked the rifle out of her hands, leaving her vulnerable to an attack. Elsa lost her balance for a bit, but she kept her footing tight and firm as she positioned herself to fight. The police officer the tightened his fist and was going to do a quick hook to her face. Big mistake. Else saw that move coming and did a quick parry, grabbing his arm, and did an arm drag to take him down to the floor. The officer hit the ground hard and didn't know if his back was broken or not. But that was short lived as Elsa took out her SIG P229 and fired two shots at his head. When she was done, she looked around and noticed that the room was cleared and was littered with bodies she disposed of. Taking out the disposable camera, she started to take pictures of the attack she caused.

* * *

Outside of the hotel ten minutes later, John was still waiting for Elsa to come back. As he was waiting, he was talking to the chief of police in Florence on his cell phone while sitting on his bike, threatening the chief.

John Darby: "You know as chief of police, you really should start thinking about who you rather be working with. The government or the terrorists? If you keep getting in our way, I won't hesitate to eliminate you. You see, we have a job to do as well. I'll give you a day to think about it. Don't waste it."

He hung up the phone and sighed to himself.

John Darby: "It's one thing killing rouge cops, it's another posing threats to the chief of police. My job couldn't get any difficult then this."

As he was thinking about it, he heard a voice in the distance.

Elsa de Sica: "John!"

He looked up and saw Elsa walking back to him with her coat on and her violin case still in her hands. John smiled and got up, asking her about the assignment.

John Darby: "Elsa! You're finished with the mission?"

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir. Everything inside went just as you planed."

John Darby: "And I take it you were able to take all the pictures from the mission."

With that said, Elsa dug into her coat pocket and handed John the camera.

Elsa de Sica: "Here."

He looked at the camera's small gauge and notice that Elsa left one picture.

John Darby: "There's still one reel left. You really need to learn to take all the pictures."

Elsa was shocked that she missed one and lowered her head in shame. John noticed that and decided to ease her mind.

John Darby: "Hey, don't get too upset. You still did a great job out there. These picture in this camera would be enough to give the chief of police a fair warning on what would happen if he makes an alliance with the Republic Faction."

The young girl heard that and looked up to him with a warm smile, knowing that he always care for her even after one slip up. John then looked at the camera and had a small smirk to himself.

John Darby: "Besides, I think I know what to do with the last reel. We should hurry before the sun starts to set. Here, catch!"

He then took a small child helmet with goggles and threw it as Elsa. She managed to grab it with quick reflexes and put it on. Once John got his helmet on, the two got on the bike and started it up. The Harley then drove out of the alley and into the city, heading to the one spot that would be perfect for them.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the two were at the edge of the park in the small city of Florence, close to the hotel that they've finished with their assignment. John was setting the camera up at the far end of the barrier while Elsa looked at the view of the city in complete awe.

Elsa de Sica: "It's beautiful sir. I you sure this is wise to take a picture here?"

John just chuckled and answered his little girl while making final check ups.

John Darby: "Of course I'm sure Elsa. The view of the Florence seems like the perfect place for a photo op. Besides, you need to add this special moment to your ever extended collection right?"

Elsa just looked at him and nodded in agreement. Once John got the camera all set up, he smiled and nodded in approval.

John Darby: "All right, looks like I got everything all set up. We're good to go. Stand right there Elsa."

Elsa nodded and got into her position. Once she was ready, John pressed the button and a red light started to blink on the camera. Knowing that it's on standby, he approached Elsa and places his hand on her shoulder while she held on to her violin case with both hands. They both smiled and waited for the camera to take a picture. The red light blinked faster and faster until a flash came out and the picture was taken. Satisfied by the picture being taken, John headed back to the camera and took a good look at it.

John Darby: "All right, looks like we're done. I'll have these photos developed on the way back and get a frame for the last picture we just took. Now come on, let's head back to the agency. There's one more piece of business we have to take care of tomorrow."

Elsa nodded as both she and John left the park. John looked back at Elsa and could tell that she enjoyed the trip. Looking back, he smiled too and talked to himself.

John Darby: "Like I said before, just another day at the Social Welfare Agency."

* * *

**And that's chapter two in a nutshell. I know most of you people noticed the similarities between this chapter and the scene from the Gunslinger Girl episode. Trust me when I say this, I want to merge this show with TFP very easily and I want to show Elsa's devotion for John Darby much more then Lauro so called love with her. Keep tight though, there are going to be two more chapters from the episode until I go to the Transformers Prime part. Just need you to be patient for a little bit. Please Review.**


	3. Jose and Henrietta

**Okay, I just want to make this clear before I begin this chapter. I seem to have made a bit of a mix up in the last two chapters about John Darby's injury. You see, in the past two chapters, I've stated that John was wounded on his right ankle. What I was really trying to say is that John was injured on his right knee. Sorry for the huge mix up, I just got caught in my own mistake. Don't worry; this won't cause any trouble for the rest of the story. At least I fixed that problem or things would've been complicated. Let's see what happened on the last chapter. Just another review and 78 hits huh? Still not as popular as my other TFP story. Still, it's early though. I'm sure when I get to the Transformers Prime part then people will start to read it. Now for the third chapter of TFP John and Elsa. In this chapter, John and Elsa prepare for another assignment but needs the help of another team, Jose and Henrietta. Will the two girls get a chance to trust each other, being that Elsa likes to work alone? This is going to be an interesting conversation.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Three: Jose and Henrietta

_Flashback…_

_Seven years ago…_

_It's been weeks since the bombing in Baghdad and John was recovering well. The cast was removed from his right leg and they added a brace for his wounded knee. It was small metallic cast that metal bars on the side, to help keep the ankle balanced and easy to walk around with. He was still using crutches being that he was still recovering from his injuries. But once he's off the crutches, he would be ready for duty. He just hopes he get back to duty soon, because he needed to find the people responsible for his brother's death. But right now, it is the time for mourning and grief._

_In Jasper Cemetery, the clouds have gathered and rain was starting to fall. There has been news that a storm is going to come shortly and everyone needed to head on inside. But not before a funeral needed to take place of a fallen soldier. In one of the section, a small group of people was gathered around a coffin suspended over a hole for a cemetery and an American flag draped over it and flowers and a picture of Kevin was around it. Behind the coffin is a tombstone with a marking at the front that said…_

_Kevin Darby Smith_  
_March 4th 1971 – November 15th 2003_  
_A Brave Soldier_  
_A Proud Husband_  
_A Wonderful Father_  
_A Caring Brother_

_There were family and friends gathering around Kevin's coffin while a few soldiers were in a straight line with rifles in their hands. Kevin's family along with the Darby's were standing close to the coffin, looking on as they say their final goodbye's to a part of their family. In front of the coffin was General Bryce, with his uniform on and his hat close to his chest. He took a deep breath and started giving out his speech._

_General Bryce: "What makes a man a soldier? Honor? Courage? Sacrifice? No. What makes a man a soldier is a sense of duty. Where a man can protect those that matter the most. Family. Kevin knew that fact. He and his brother joined the military just so their families can be safe. They did it for their children so they can grow up for a better tomorrow. For their loved ones so they would live to see another day. That's what they were fighting for. It's a shame though that one made it back home while the other did not. But he knew the risks and did his duty for those that he loved the most. As we leave this place, this tombstone will be barren. But let it be known that the name of Kevin Darby Smith will be remembered in the hearts and minds to those that are close to him."_

_He then put his hat on his head and began to salute his fallen soldier. It was then that one of the soldier's in the line started to give the orders._

_"Present arms!"_

_The small group of soldiers got into positions and aimed their rifles at the sky. The soldier then gave the next order._

_"Fire!"_

_In seconds, the soldiers pulled the triggers and did thirty-two short burst shots, which is the number of years Kevin lived. John heard each of the shots and cringed as they represented each year both he and his brother spent together before his very end. Once the shots were finished, two more soldiers approached the coffin and picked up the flag that's draped over it. They fold it properly and into the form of a small triangle as one of them handed it to Kevin's wife for remembrance. The wife held on to it tightly and cried her eyes out while her children got close to her and joined in on the grief. John turned to see Kevin's family crying and shares their pain. He couldn't blame them, loosing someone that close can really tear a family apart. He slowly turned his head away and decided to keep it to himself. As the funeral ended, everyone slowly said their goodbyes and left the cemetery as the storm continued to grow. The only people that were left were the Darbys and the Smiths. Kevin's wife said something to June while Jack, John, and Kevin's kids looked at the diggers burying Kevin's coffin. Once the two gave a comforting hug, the wife told the kids that it's time to go as they said their goodbyes to Jack. As the Smiths left the grave, June approached his husband and looked down at the coffin that's halfway buried. He then turned to his wife and asked about that conversation that happened._

_John Darby: "So, how Kevin's wife and kids are holding up?"_

_June slowly shook her head and told him how they are feeling._

_June: "Not good… The news of what happened to Kevin devastated them more then us. His wife said that she and her kids will be moving out of Jasper in a few days, thinking that staying here will bring up too many heart breaking memories. I feel so sorry for them."_

_John turned to his wife and told her what they were feeling._

_John Darby: "Can you blame them June? They lost a husband, a father, a person that gave them many memories throughout their lives. Now all that has been taken away from them and all that they have left is nothing but pain. I can imagine how they feel loosing someone close to you. I should know, Kevin was my brother."_

_He turned to his brother's grave and gave a deep sigh, thinking about the events that happened._

_John Darby: "It's all my fault. I was the one that told him to remain outside the café in Baghdad. If I should've told him to come with me into the café, then none of this wouldn't of happened."_

_June turned to her husband and could tell that he felt guilty about what happened. She placed her hand on his shoulder and comforted him on this sad day._

_June: "It wasn't your fault John. No one didn't expect this from happening, not even you. Besides, even if you got Kevin into that café, you think it will make a difference? You were lucky that you've survived that ordeal or we would've loose you too. Just please understand that what happened happened and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_John turned to his wife and had a small smile on his face, knowing that what she said was right._

_John Darby: "You do have a point there June. Can't change anything about this. Right now, all that's left is to move on forward. Kevin would've wanted that."_

_June smiled back and could tell that John had to move on with his life without his brother. She kissed him in the cheek as she looked down at the grave. She then looked up and noticed the rain intensifying and hearing thunder in the distance._

_June: "Looks like a storm is coming. We should head back home before it gets worse. Come on Jack, let's head to the car."_

_Jack turned to his mother and nodded silently. He then said his final goodbye to his uncle._

_Young Jack: "Bye Uncle Kevy… I'll miss you…"_

_He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and joined up with his mother. As they were walking to their car, John remained at the grave and was stone cold silent. June turned to her husband and told him to come._

_June: "John, are you coming down?"_

_John hesitated until he turned to told them to head to the car._

_John Darby: "You guys go ahead. There's something I have to take care of first."_

_June looked at the grave and could tell that he wanted to say his final farewells too. So she took Jack by her hand and headed to the car, wanting to give her husband some alone time. Meanwhile, John looked at the tombstone of his brother and started to talk to it like an actual person._

_John Darby: "Hey Kevin. How are things? I guessing you are at peace with yourself huh? Yeah I can imagine you relaxing in Heaven hanging out with the legends up there. It's too bad you left too soon. I still can't believe that you died so early. I mostly blame myself for that. If I hadn't told you to stay outside the café where that bomb was so close then you would've seen Jack or your family. But I can't change that since it was inevitable and I can't do anything to fix that. But you know what, there is one thing that I can do, and that revenge. I won't sit idly by while the people that did this to you get away with what they've done. I swear to you that when I'm healed and ready for service again, I'm going to find those people and I'm going to kill them."_

_Upon saying that, he took out the dog tags of his brother and looked at them intently while lightning struck from afar and thunder boomed across the sky. His eyes were flaming with vengeance and knew what he had to do. He won't rest until he finds those that took his brother away, no matter what the cost. He looked at the grave one more time and finished his so-called farewell._

_John Darby: "I promise you brother, they will pay dearly for the crime they caused… They will all pay…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Seven years later…

It was a nice cold winter day in Italy as a Harley rode down a lonely road while the sun was setting. On that Harley, John was driving while Elsa was sitting in the back holding on to his waist. John was glad that he was done with the mission in Florence, but he has one more task to accomplish tomorrow and he needed help with it. With most of the jobs involving smugglers and crooked cops, it wasn't something he wanted. But he needed to do it, if only to get one-step closer to those that took his brother away from him. Thinking back to his funeral, he's still keeping his promise and will do anything to bring justice to those that made his life a living Hell. Elsa noticed his hands tightening the handles and wondered what's causing him to act that way. So she decided to check on him.

Elsa de Sica: "John, is everything okay? You look tense all of a sudden."

John snapped out of it and peeked back at Elsa looking a little concerned.

John Darby: "Oh, it's nothing Elsa. Just got a lot on my mind is all."

The moment John said that, Elsa knew what it really was.

Elsa de Sica: "It's about your brother is it?"

Hearing that, the handler sighed at Elsa's assumption and answered back.

John Darby: "Yeah, you could say that. Been thinking about his funeral as of late. Been the one thing that broke my heart the most. Never a day goes by since I think about him even if the memories are the saddest yet."

Elsa turned her head away and could tell that he was in pain. She knows that even after a few years with him, he still couldn't get the memory of his brother off of him. So to ease him, she turned and gave him some words of advice he gave her a long time ago.

Elsa de Sica: "Sometimes the memories that hurt us is what makes us stronger."

John perked up when he heard that and gave a slight chuckle.

John Darby: "Still following my advice huh Elsa? Never thought you remember those words well."

Elsa de Sica: "Good advice is good advice sir."

John just laughed it off and decided to relax for a bit.

John Darby: "Indeed it is. Why don't we listen to some music on the way back? My treat."

Elsa smiled and nodded as John turned on the CD player connected to the bike's dashboard and played Lynard Skynard, _'Sweet Home Alabama'_. The rest of the trip was quiet since the conversation until they approached a huge facility in the countryside of Italy. The facility is the Social Welfare Agency. Once they approached the security checkpoint, John presented his ID and they entered the facility easily. John then slowly drove down the path to reach the girl's dormitory for Elsa to go to her room. But as he was riding down the path, he noticed two other people going to the same location, both a handler and a little girl of her own. The handler is a male that's a little younger then John with black ragged hair and wearing vest like jacket with fo fur underneath a dark blue turtleneck for the wintertime. The young girl was around ten years old with a short bob cut orange brownish hair hazel nut eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater to keep her warm underneath her Italian schoolgirl uniform and was holding case for a Walther WA 2000 sniper rifle. John looked at the two and could tell that they are the team of Jose and Henrietta. Noticing them, he decided to ask for Jose's help since he's looking for another team to help him on the next assignment tomorrow. He honked on the motorcycle's horn to get his attention and driving right next to him

John Darby: "Hey! Jose!" Jose turned to him and was surprised that he came early.

Jose: "Johnathan! I though you were in Tuscany hunting the R.F."

John Darby: "The primary mission's completed, but the local cops have become a problem. They've been hiding terrorists, most likely from the Rebublic Faction, for a while and smuggling weapons for them. So we have to take them out to deliver a message to the chief of police."

Jose: "I see…"

As they were talking, Elsa took a quick peek at Henrietta and then turned back quickly. Henrietta noticed her looking and could tell that she wasn't much of a people person and rarely talks to anyone with the exception of her handler. All the while, both John and Jose continued the conversation.

John Darby: "So I saw that you're off-duty this week, so I need your help if you can swing it. Let's meet up, we can discuss about it. We'll head to that bar we hang out and talk about it tomorrow."

Jose: "Sounds good."

John Darby: "Well, gotta run! Meet me at the parking lot in an hour so we head to the bar."

He revved his engines and sped past past the two and headed to the dormatary.

* * *

Five minutes later, they made it to the girl's dormatory as darkness consumed the facility. Elsa got off the bike as John explained to her what's going to happen.

John Darby: "All right Elsa, I'm going to speak to Jose tonight about our next case. I want you to remain in your dorm and prepare for our next mission."

Elsa was quiet for a moment until she spoke up.

Elsa de Sica: "John, am I going to be working with Henrietta?"

John Darby: "And why do you ask that?"

Elsa de Sica: "Because I don't work with other girls."

John sighed about the girl's words and decided to tell her straight forward.

John Darby: "Elsa, you've been in the agency for three years straight and you never been working with the other girls since. You need to understand that if you're going to stop the Padania or Republic Faction, you need to get help in the likiest of sources. Sometimes, you need team work if you are going to survive. Also, Jose and Henrietta are a great team. They certainly like to work together like we are. Who knows, maybe you and Henrietta would make a great teammate, possibly best friends for that matter."

Elsa turned her head in disgust and didn't like the thought of it.

Elsa de Sica: "I don't want friends. I prefer to work alone."

John shook his head and responded with a resounding smile.

John Darby: "I don't know about that Elsa. Sometimes friendship could be the greatest weapon of them all."

He then took something out of his pocket and hand it to Elsa.

John Darby: "Here, another gift to add to your collection. See you tomorrow morning."

With that said, John rode his Harley and drove away from the dormatory, leaving Elsa standing there at the entrance. Looking down at the present he gave her, she thought of those words and thought it was a little stupid.

Elsa de Sica: "Friendship could be the greatest weapon huh? Sounds like a weakness to me."

She then entered the dormatory and headed to her room. Walking down the hall, the halls were empty as some of the girls went to sleep early. Elsa didn't mind since she liked the quietness of the place. After going three flights she walked down another hall and headed to her own room. Opening the door, she looked around and noticed that everything is the same as before. There was a bunk bed on the left side, on the right was a desk for studying with a digital radio on it, shelves of books next to it, a closet filled with clothes, and a chair resting near the window. But the one thing that got her attention were the pictures that were adorning parts to the walls. Since the very beginning, John always takes pictures with Elsa in the locations where their missions were being placed. They've been to some of the most nicest of places whether it be from cities Paris, Venice, Barcelona, Munich, and Rome to small towns that have amazing views and beauty. Though Elsa's room is a little nice for a regular girl's room, she's much different from the other girl's at the agency. In every room, the girls like to share a room. For Elsa though, she prefers to have a room all her own just so she can be focused on her missions. Some of the girls think she's isolating herself from the others but to Elsa she feels more comfortable being alone. Checking her room, Elsa opened up her bag and saw the picture of her and her fatello with the view of Florance in the back. Opening her drawer to get a hammer and nail out of it, she lightly tapped them on the wall so the nail would remain tight and hung the picture with the others. She then turned on her radio, hung up her coat on the chair, and started to clean her rifle for the next assignment. As she was cleaning, she heard the news of recent events.

_"This afternoon, five off duty police officers were murdered at a hotel in Florance, Italy. From what we can understand is that the attack was swift and happened without warning. Not much is known on who the attacker or attackers is, however an insider believes that it has to be the work of some outside radicals. More as this develops."_

Elsa smiled to herself and thought that was a little hilarious.

Elsa de Sica: "Outside radicals huh? If they ever knew…"

She then stopped and looked at the many pictures on the wall. She smiled as she knew that each picture was more memorable then the next. But no matter how many she has on the wall, there's always something missing. She doesn't know what, but she wanted a picture that can stand out with all the others. Something that can be history making. Something that no matter the conditioning, that she will remember for the rest of her life. Just as she was thinking about it and looking at all those pictures, there was a knock at the door. She was alerted to the sound and got up, positioning her weapon with the front end pointing down.

Elsa de Sica: "Who's there?"

The door slowly creaked open and another girl peeked through. Elsa took a good look at her and could tell that it was Hentrietta. She had an icy cold look out her face as he wanted an explanation.

Elsa de Sica: "What do you want?"

The young girl tilted her head and requested something.

Henrietta: "Um, Elsa? Can I please come into your room?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and finds that to be a bit strange. But being that she was not much of a threat, she responded to that request.

Elsa de Sica: "Sure, but make it brief."

Henrietta smiled and entered the room. Looking around, she was amazed by the many pictures on the wall.

Hentrietta: "Is that you and John? Wow! Look at all those places you two went too! I'm so jealous of you Elsa. You and your fatello always go to such amazing places. I just wish I had my own camera so that way I can take memorable pictures myself."

Elsa looked at the girl and finds that her cheerfulness sickens her. But she sighed and knew that it was her fatello's devotion to her. Looking at her seriously, she wondered about why that girl was here.

Elsa de Sica: "What are you really doing here Henrietta? It's not like you to go barge into my room and look at my pictures."

Henrietta stopped looking at the pictures and turned to Elsa, knowing that she wanted answers. So she sighed and told her why she was here in the first place.

Henrietta: "I thought… I thought that maybe we could talk."

Elsa just starred at her coldly and responded in an icy manner.

Elsa de Sica: "We have nothing to talk about."

Henrietta: "But it sounds like that we might be working together someday soon."

Elsa's reaction was a stern sitdown on her chair and peered her eyes to look at Jose's girl with a deep glare.

Elsa de Sica: "Well I'll warn you now. If you even THINK about getting in John's way, you'll regret it."

Henrietta was eyes were in shock and couldn't believe Elsa said that to her, even if they have to work together as a team and they need to trust each other. She has always been so cold with the other cybernetic girls ever since she became part of the agency and it made things difficult for them to make friends with her. She knows that Elsa was cold hearted after what Triela said, but this is something much worse. She wanted to know why, so she asked her.

Henrietta: "Elsa, why do you push us all away?"

There was a bit of an eerie silence until Elsa asked her a question of her own.

Elsa de Sica: "Tell me, who's more important to you? Your handler or the other cyborgs?"

Henrietta just stood there silent, not knowing how to answer her. Elsa sighed to herself and went back to cleaning her weapon, answering her own question.

Elsa de Sica: "My handler is the most important thing to me. Nothing else matters. Nothing… Everything I do is for the sake of our fatello. With John, he treats me like I'm special. All those photos we took together in our missions are reminders of our devotion to each other. When he's gone and I'm all alone, I think about him. What he's doing… Even though I know tomorrow maybe the last day of our lives."

Henrietta's reaction to those last words was that of surprise when she said that tomorrow would be John and Elsa's last day. Elsa then peered her eyes to her and finished her statement.

Elsa de Sica: "Don't talk to me about us! I don't need anyone's help! Not you, or the other cyborgs! We only have our handlers and that's it. I will always be by John's side no matter what."

The whole room went quiet when Elsa said what she wanted to say. Henrietta just stood their with a look of astound and couldn't believe that she said those words. So she argued back.

Henrietta: "That's not… You know that's not true! I like Jose, I like him a lot! He treats me just like how John treats you. He made me just as special as you. But there's got to me more for us then just that! You know it as much as I do. You can't just rely on your fetallo! You need to have someone else by your side. You need to have a friend! I made many friends in the agency and we always stick together through and through. Perhaps maybe you can so the same!"

Elsa just sat there listening to the girl's complaint and didn't respond much to it. She quietly went back to cleaning her weapon and telling her to get out.

Elsa de Sica: "Well, I don't think there's anything left to talk about. Would you just leave?"

And just like that, Henrietta gave up on talking her out of it and left Elsa's room. As Elsa was continuing to clean her weapon, she swore she heard that girl softly crying through the doorway. Taking a quick look at the door, she stiffened and went back to her cleaning.

Elsa de Sica: "Stupid girl…"

* * *

While the conversation of Elsa and Henrietta ended, another conversation was taking place. In a bar at a town close to the agency, both John and Jose were sitting at the bartending area, having some drinks. John then talked to Jose about the mission, showing pictures of their target and the location.

John Darby: "So the local police chief is on the take in harboring terrorists. Elsa and I killed one of his captains last week to send him the message but he's still holding out. So we have been taking out some police officers that were on board on the whole smuggling operations. Still, the chief of police wouldn't budge. Then yesterday, he actually threatened to go public with everything he knows about the agency. Our superiors don't take too kindly to threats like that so they finally authorized his elimination."

Jose: "The chief of police huh? That sounds a little extreme… So what kind of plan you got?"

John Darby: "Everything is worked out. It's actually going to be very simple. There are a couple of church towers all around the police station, one of which is not to far from the entrance. It's the perfect place for sniping. With two shooters, it's a piece of cake."

John then finished his briefing and took a drink of his cocktail while Jose listened to all the information and wasn't too sure about that.

Jose: "That's the plan?"

John Darby: "Yeah, why? Don't tell me your girl sucks at sniping duty."

Jose: "No. Henrietta's sniping ability is accurate. It's just- Well I kind of wonder if she'll be in top form in front of people she's not use to working with. And besides, if you want someone's help in shooting a target from afar your should've asked Jean. Both he and Rico make a great sniping team."

When John finished sipping his drink, he turned to his friend and explained why.

John Darby: "Because I don't like guys like him. I mean sure your brother and Rico make a great team when it comes to sniping someone in the head, but he's somewhat of a stick in the mud and treats that poor girl more like a soldier and less like a sibling. I need someone I can trust so that the plan goes as smoothly as possible. That's why I need you Jose. You're devotion for Henrietta makes the two of you great together. All the other handlers usually treat those girls like their nothing but robots. You on the other hand, treat Henrietta like an ordinary girl. So what better team to help me with this assignment then the two of you."

Jose listened in to what John had to say and was intrigued by his words. He then turned his head away and gave it some thought.

Jose: "So you want to work the people that handles their girls differently huh? That's a first…"

He was quiet the whole time with the only sound being that from the ticking of the clock on the far end. He took a quick sip of his drink and came to a conclusion.

Jose: "We'll do it! If nothing else, this will help boost Henrietta's confidence."

John smiled and was glad that Jose will tag along.

John Darby: "That's good to hear. Who knows, maybe this mission will help Elsa gain a friend. Been trying to do that for the past three years you think that she would hang out with the other girls by now."

He then went back to sipping his drink as Jose looked at him curiously. So he decided to talk to him about Elsa.

Jose: "So John…"

The former military soldier turned to Jose and wanted to know what's on his mind.

John Darby: "Yeah, what?"

Jose: "Obviously it's important to get along with your colleges or we wouldn't be here."

John Darby: "Yeah it is. I think it's good to have guys like us come together and hang out when we're not on assignments."

He went back into drinking until Jose went to the part about Elsa.

John Darby: "But, don't you think you're getting yourself a little too comfortable with Elsa?"

John stopped mid drink and peered to Jose's eyes and could tell where this is going.

John Darby: "What are you talking about?"

Jose: "Well, you had been taking pictures with Elsa in every location for your missions. You've been giving her gentle talks and reassurances. And you've always let Elsa go to your room on some occasions."

John Darby: "And where are you going with this?"

Jose: "Well, it's obvious that you treat Elsa differently then what the other handlers do to their girls."

John's reaction was a sheer laugh and a quick comeback.

John Darby: "Well look who's talking? You seem to care for Henrietta as much as I do with Elsa, what with all the violin lessons you gave her."

Jose: "Well it's not that, it's just that sometimes you get a little too attached to your girl."

John Darby: "So?"

Jose: "So it could create a problem with the agency and it could make the other girl's jealous of yours."

The second he said that, he put down his glass and turned to him for an explanation.

John Darby: "Listen to me Jose, these cyborgs were once regular girls right?"

Jose: "Yes."

John Darby: "Then how come some handlers don't treat them as such? They just don't understand that underneath all that armor plating and metallic fibers is a young innocent girl wanting to be loved. Now don't get me wrong I think these girls are kind of cool. They can follow your orders right down to the letter, clean your weapons, and even cook dinner for you. But they deserve to be more then just servants for us guys. They need to be taken care of, to be taught on being themselves. Just like you and Henrietta with those violin lessons, or Hilshire and Triela with that teddy bear collection she keeps on getting, or Claes and the late Raballo with that large library of books. It's the little things that make these girls just girls. For Elsa and I, it's a whole different story. I treat her more then just some fatello sibling bond, I treat her more like family."

The moment he said that, he took out the dog tags of his late brother Kevin and held on to it. Jose saw this and gave a depressing sigh.

Jose: "You miss your family huh?"

John just looked at his friend with a bit of a silent gesture and look back at his late brother's dog tags.

John Darby: "I haven't see my wife and kid for seven years Jose. You can imagine how hard it was for me to miss out every birthday and anniversary they had. And Jack, huh, Jack is now a teenager. I'm never around for him to talk about the birds and the bees, or how to drive, or even helping him with homework from high school. All those years separated from them makes me miss them more and more. And it's all because that I want revenge for the people that took Kevin away from me."

Jose: "You certainly care for your brother."

John Darby: "You have no idea. We've been inseparable ever since we were born. Having him taken so soon was a stab in the heart. I wanted justice to those people. Hell, if it hadn't been for the agency offering me a job, I would still be doing vigilante work, getting myself into trouble with the Italian government."

He then tucked the dog tags back into the neckline of his shirt and looked at Jose.

John Darby: "But hey, what's past is past. This job is helping me finding these culprits and Elsa's been a really good help with my work. Even if it will take me years in doing the agency's dirty work, I will find those murders no matter what."

He then went back to drinking and remained quiet the rest of the way. Jose stared at him and couldn't blame him. Loosing a part of family could be gut wrenching. He should know, he'd been down that path before. But John still has a family that he hadn't seen in a long time and he couldn't take that separation. He then decided that maybe it would be a good time at helping his friend out and he knows what to do.

Jose: "Say John, you off work for a week right?"

John Darby: "You could say that. In fact, I'm going to start my vacation after this last assignment tomorrow. Why do you ask?"

Jose: "Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe you could head back to your home for a week. Just to visit your family. Maybe even bring Elsa there too just to let her get to know them."

John nearly choked on his drink after Jose's request. After clearing his throat, he turned to him and was surprised.

John Darby: "Are you serious? You expect me to come back to Jasper after how I left it! I promised myself that I won't return to that town until I find my bother's killers."

Jose: "True… But maybe you should think about visiting that town once a year, see how much things have changed. Not to mention have some family time with your son."

John Darby: "Yeah well think about the precautions within the whole thing. My wife would slap me after leaving her for seven years and Jack… Well I don't know how teenagers would react when their father returns from a long absence."

Jose: "Just let them know you're safe and tell them you are sorry for leaving them. I'm sure they'll understand."

John Darby: "And what about Elsa or the agency? I'm pretty sure that they would be suspicious about that. Not to mention Elsa not being familiar to a town in the middle of nowhere."

Jose: "Elsa will do fine John. Let her be comfortable with your family. I'm sure she would make friends with Jack. As for the agency, just tell them that you are working for a company that does prosthetic limbs. That's what the agency says with the public right?"

John turned his head away and was quiet about this the whole time. Jose though, sighed to himself and knew this wasn't going to be easy. So he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and explained to him about this.

Jose: "Look, I know you care about your family as much as anyone in the agency and I know that the loss of your brother was devastating. I should know, I've been through that before. But you cannot alienate your family for this long. I do believe it's wise that you should go visit them while you still have a chance, even if it's for a week. Probably gives you a chance to live a normal life for once."

John thought about that and wondered if his friend was right. Sure he loves his family, but he never had the chance in seeing them since leaving Jasper. Maybe a small visit could tie up some loose ends, and reunite him with Jack. Still, he is worried about Elsa's involvement on the trip. Being the residential ice queen she's not good with talking to others or making any friends. With a sigh of defeat, he made his decision.

John Darby: "All right, you got me Jose. I'll visit my family for a week. Though I don't know how Elsa is going to handle it. You think they will be ready for the agency's own ice queen?"

Jose chuckled from the question and answered.

Jose: "I'm sure Elsa will get along with your family. Might take some time, but it will be worth it. Just remember to keep the Social Welfare Agency's true intent a secret. The last thing we want is leaks coming from the states."

John nodded as he raised his glass.

John Darby: "Don't sweat it Jose, the agency's secret is safe with me. At least it's the only secret the Darby's would have right. To the mission for tomorrow."

Jose smiled and raised his own glass.

Jose: "To family."

The two then toasted and drank their cocktails, knowing that tomorrow is going to be a busy day. And for Johnathan Darby, his vacation is going to be a much busier day.

* * *

**That's all for his chapter. Put a little much on the word department, but at least I finished it. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be shorter depending on what the next scene is going to be about. Stay tune to see what happens next. Please Review.**


	4. Coming Home

**Here's the next chapter of Transformers Prime: John and Elsa. Now this is going to be the last chapter before I move on to the Transformers themselves. You might get the chance to see the Autobots on chapter five along with the kids. Just be patient for one more chapter and we'll get there before you know it. Let's take a look at what people were saying in the last chapter. Got myself three reviews and a total of 77 hits, still not much from the other story, but at least people are reading it. Just need to read up on some reviews first. As always, alex 988 couldn't wait for the forth chapter. Magiclover13 loved this story so far and couldn't wait for the reactions from Jack and June. Well ML13, let me tell that if you want the reactions to the Darby's you have to wait for the next few chapters. Trust me, you'll be in for a really good surprise. As for bob, who's been giving me many reviews with different names, he said that taking too long to get chapter four up along with my third season of TFP. Well Bob let me say that I've been writing stories for almost ten years now and sometimes longer chapters take much longer time. Hell, take a look at my Teen Matrix 2 story. Started that story since 2007 and finished it this year. That was a nightmare. Plus I have a real life to take care of with college and part time work, which will take longer so I can't just stick with one thing. I just want you to be a little patient with me and my stories. Now as for you other review, yes Jack's father will find out about his family being turned into Autobots, but that's for another story in the third season. This here is the pre season and it gives the introduction of Jack's father. But don't worry; you get to see him in action along with Elsa in the third season, I promise you that. Now this chapter would be about the sniping scene, but it's my own way in how it all ended differently. I'm pretty sure you all know that scene I'm talking about, if you watched that episode of Gunslinger Girl. Well I'll let you all read it to yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Four: Coming Home

Flashback…

_Seven Years Ago…_

_In a military complex not far from Jasper, Nevada the place was a little busy with troops on patrol and jeeps driving in and around the base. Inside the facility, General Bryce was sitting in his office waiting for someone to come in. On his desk was a file with some top-secret information and a piece of paper that was sent from the military's medical physician. He sighed knowing that the news he going to give to this person would make things worse. But it's for the person's safety and the safety of the military. As he waited, beep came from his phone followed by a receptionist in a female tone._

_"General Bryce, Jonathan Darby is here for you."_

_Bryce pushed the button and responded back._

_General Bryce: "Send him in please."_

_So he waited until someone would come into his office. It was then that the door opened and in walked John Darby, slowly recovering form his injuries. He no longer had crutches, but he was still limping from his wounded right knee. But he would have full functionality to it in the coming days, if not a week. He looked at the general and was a little concerned about why he wanted to talk to him._

_John Darby: "You wanted to see me general?"_

_Bryce looked up to him and told him to come in._

_General Bryce: "That I did Mr. Darby. Please, have a seat."_

_John looked at him and was feeling very confused, but decided to come in anyways and took a seat. That's when the general started with asking a few questions._

_General Bryce: "First of all John, how's your knee feeling?"_

_John Darby: "Okay so far. Still limping a little bit though. But the brace on my knee is still holding up. Once it's back up to a hundred percent, then I'll go back to my duty._

_General Bryce: "And how's your family cooping with the loss of your brother?"_

_John turned his head away and thought about what happened since the funeral of Kevin. He then looked back at the general and responded._

_John Darby: "To be honest, I really don't know. My wife is fairing pretty well, but my son was quiet ever since the funeral. He couldn't even get out of his room unless it's for school. As for me, well I'm taking the hardest. The loss of my brother is loosing a part of myself. Impossible to move on when the person closest to you is gone. But I'll get through it and I would heal in time. Though I don't know if that wound in my heart would heal anytime soon. So, is there something you want to talk about?"_

_Bryce sighed and decided to talk to him about what he'd heard from the higher ups._

_General Bryce: "Well I got some good news and bad news to tell you. First the good news."_

_He put the file in front of him and opened it up, showing reports and pictures of broken parts of the bombs. John looked at it and was a little puzzled on it._

_John Darby: "What is all of this?"_

_General Bryce: "That is the parts form the bomb that were salvaged from the blast that took your brother. I had some bomb experts examine the pieces to see where they originated from. So far no lead, however we have reason to believe that these were the same types of bombs used by the Republican Faction."_

_John Darby: "Republican Faction? Who are they?"_

_General Bryce: "They are some kind of mafia/terrorist group in Italy who are dedicated to the independence of Northern Italy and oppose to the globalization in that country. The group is comprised of radical nationalists and right-wing extremists and they're idea of Italian freedom is to cause terror throughout the country. The Italian government were having trouble with that group for years now and are trying to do whatever they can to stop them. Though we never thought that they would be making deals with radicals in other countries and trading in weapons and bombs until now."_

_John looked at the file and now understood about what the general said. He took a look at the pictures and asked him about this group._

_John Darby: "And you think the Republican Faction is responsible for my brother's death?"_

_General Bryce: "We don't know. Pretty sure they might have a client that deliver the very bombs that took your brother. Who this client is it's in the air though. It could be anyone that has close ties to military or bombing technology."_

_John Darby: "So what are we going to do?"_

_General Bryce: "What do you mean?"_

_John Darby: "Well surely you have a plan in taking on the Republican Faction right?"_

_General Bryce: "That is beyond our jurist diction Darby. Engaging any opposition from another country could lead to a political and diplomatic unrest between our governments. We can't go beyond that line. But don't worry, I've contacted the Pentagon and they say that they will helping the Italian government on the investigation."_

_John narrowed his brow and didn't like that idea._

_John Darby: "That won't be good enough. We need to take action, start at the bottom, search through the warehouses in Italy, then work our way to the top. I mean that's how we do it when it comes to fighting terrorists right?"_

_General Bryce: "That won't be necessary Darby. Pulling a stunt like that will cause an international incident. The last thing the U.S. wants is the Italian Ambassador breathing down the president's neck. We have to follow this by the books, no more, no less."_

_John just slanted back in his chair and groaned to himself._

_John Darby: "So is that the bad news?"_

_Bryce looked down and sighed to himself, knowing that John won't like what he's going to say next._

_General Bryce: "No, this is."_

_He then handed Darby a piece of paper on the table. John took a good look at it and wondered what it was. What he saw is a medical record with a signature on the bottom. He looked at it strangely and wasn't sure what it was all about._

_John Darby: "What is this?"_

_The general looked at him and gave a straight answer._

_General Bryce: "That Jonathan Darby is a health waver from the medical group. You're being discharged from service for health concerns."_

_That last sentence got John in a state of shock. He remained like that for a few good seconds until he spoke up._

_John Darby: "What? I'm discharged? But why? What happened?"_

_Bryce took a deep breather and explained to him why he was being discharged._

_General Bryce: "The operation on your knee was successful, but there are some complications. The shrapnel that penetrated her knee went deep to the muscle. In order to remove it the doctors have to cut most of the muscle. Your knee now has 50% less the muscle mass then before. Long story short, you cannot take part in your military services."_

_John listened well to that and was too surprised for words. The surgeons have to remove some of the muscle in his knee to extract the shrapnel out of him. Why didn't they let him know about that before? Better yet, why he's still standing and walking, barely? So he asked him about that._

_John Darby: "But how can that be possible. I'm mean I'm still standing right? And barely walking mind you… So why didn't you tell me any of that while I was recovering?"_

_General Bryce: "To tell you the truth Darby, I didn't know that the injury you had was serious until the doctors that did the procedure told me. I was shocked by this as much as you are now."_

_John turned his head away to think about the situation he's in now._

_John Darby: "So then now what? I mean, what's the worse case scenario with my wounded knee?"_

_The general slouched forward and his elbow on the desk and hands clasp together, explaining on what would happen._

_General Bryce: "Well, that brace you have will hold on to that knee for years, so you don't have to worry about getting yourself hurt on walking. But if you put too much pressure on that knee then you would be re-breaking it again. Can't let that happen when you're in the battlefield. That's why the board decided that your services for this country are no longer needed. Don't worry about payment; the government will still give you and your family army benefits to help with the rent. You know that the safety of your family is still our top priority."_

_But John couldn't listen to that, as he knows that what he heard would cost him his revenge on the people the killed his brother. He turned back to him and told him that this wasn't right._

_John Darby: "Sir, with all due respect I'm one of your finest of soldiers. One of the best. You can't just discharge me just because of a bad knee. Just put me on a different assignment, let me take part of the sniping duty, anything to get me back in service!"_

_The general sighed and told him that it won't do._

_General Bryce: "Listen I know that you want get back on duty but there's nothing I can do. The board believes that you injuries will jeopardize your own well-being. I can't let you go out there for revenge."_

_John remained silent until he heard those words that got his eyes grew wide in surprise._

_John Darby: "Wait… You knew that I wanted revenge?"_

_General Bryce: "I've been a general for the military for twenty years Darby. I've seen many soldiers loose those that were close to them and pull some drastic decisions that ultimately cost them their own lives. I'm sorry about what happened to you brother and can understand your pain. But killing the person responsible for those actions won't bring him back."_

_John Darby: "It will give me closure if that's the case."_

_The general sighed and decided to end this conversation._

_General Bryce: "Whatever you're planning for your revenge John I cannot allow. You are being discharged due to your injuries and therefore not partake in any on field assignments. You will be paid army benefits for medical reasons and are welcomed to visit here. Other then that, you will not rejoin the military because of your knee. Do I make myself clear Mr. Darby?"_

_He slowly slid the paper to him so that way he can sign it. John looked down at the paper and couldn't believe it. He's being removed from his services due to his injury he sustained in Baghdad. But then he got word that some Italian radicals called the Republican Faction were the ones responsible for his brother's death. Maybe this is a blessed curse for him. He no longer is serving the military, but he knows who the killers are and where they are. So this was the opportunity he needed. To find those murders that cost him Kevin with the military no longer watching. Feeling a little confident, he took the pen and started to sign his name on the dotted line. Once he done signing it, he showed the medical paper to Bryce. When the general looked at the paper he smiled and looked at John with pleasant eyes._

_General Bryce: "Thank for taking this so professionally John. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors."_

_John just stood up and like all other soldiers, saluted the general._

_John Darby: "It's been an honor serving you General Bryce."_

_The general got up from his desk and saluted back._

_General Bryce: "The honor is mine John Darby. Just don't do anything too stupid all right."_

_John nodded and gave Bryce a handshake for a final farewell. Turning his back away from the general, he had a devilish smirk on his face. Though he's no longer part of the military, at least his objective is confirmed. He now has a lead on his brother's killer and a destination, he has his revenge._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Seven years later…

At the parking lot of the Agency, Jonathan was waiting for Jose and Henrietta to arrive. He was sitting idly by on his vintage Harley while Elsa was standing by with her violin case in both her hands. John took out his and his late brother's dog tags just took a good look at them remembering what Jose said to him at the bar last night. On that night, he was wondering about his family and what they were doing in Jasper. Haven't seeing them in seven years would bring a tow on a man desperate for vengeance. When Jose heard him talk about his family, he told him to come back to Jasper just to visit his family and probably take Elsa there to get to know them. At first John didn't expect that coming and didn't know what to think. A lot of questions were swirling over his head like what will he say to them? What would their reaction would be if he came back? What have they've been doing while he was away? Those are the many questions that are going in and out of his head. And what about Elsa? What will they say about her? Will he tell them about the Social Welfare Agency and what Elsa does or lie to them? That's something he needs to be aware of. The last thing he wants is to tell his family about this anti terrorist organization or the fact that the agency's weapons are cybernetic girls that shoot guns. But how's he going to approach this? As he was thinking about that, he heard Elsa's voice.

Elsa de Sica: "John, are you okay? You seem a little out of it."

John looked down at his girl and could tell that she was worried about him. He then tucked the dog tags back into the collar of his neck and responded.

John Darby: "Nothing is wrong Elsa. Just got a lot to think about after last night."

Elsa de Sica: "And what were you thinking about."

John Darby: "Something that isn't of importance is all. Don't get too worried about it Elsa. I'm feeling fine."

The girl just nodded and went back to her business. John kept starring at her and sighed to himself. He wondered if his wife June and his son Jack will be prepared for the Agency's ice queen? As he was viewing about that moment, he noticed Jose and Henrietta heading towards them. Leaving that thought behind, he got off his bike and headed to the two with Elsa standing not far behind.

John Darby: "You ready Jose?"

Jose looked at John and nodded.

Jose: "We're set."

John Darby: "I've taken the liberty of sending the heavy stuff ahead. They'll be place in the church tower near the police station."

Jose: "You're smarter then I thought."

John Darby: "I've done this before remember. An ex military soldier like myself needs to be prepared for the coming battle."

As they were talking, Henrietta turned to see Elsa but saw her head down and her eyes closed. Henrietta could tell that she doesn't want to talk to her so she turned her head away and felt a little hurt, especially for what Elsa said last night. Jose looked down to Henrietta and could tell that she was a sad about something. As he was looking at her, John told him to move.

John Darby: "Well, we better hurry if we are going to take care of the Chief of Police."

Jose looked at him and nodded in agreement.

Jose: "Of course."

Soon enough, the two got into their designated vehicles and left the Agency.

* * *

And hour and a half later, both the Harley and a red Alfa Romeo 147 with a retractable sunroof was driving down the lone road heading to Florence, Tuscany. The Harley was taking the lead as the Romeo followed in its tracks. On that Harley, John was at the handles listening to Neil Young's _'Rockin' in the Free World'_ while Elsa was hanging on to her handler's waist. The ride was a little quiet as the two vehicles sped down the road. Elsa was thinking about her fratello and wondered what got him zoned out. Certainly wasn't the mission, cause he's always focused on that. It had to be something personal. Maybe it was his late brother. She had to do something to help ease his mind. So she decided to talk to him.

Elsa de Sica: "John?"

John heard Elsa through the music and turned the volume down just to listen to her.

John Darby: "Yeah Elsa? What is it?"

Elsa de Sica: "I want you to know that I'll… I'll do my best."

The Darby looked back at Elsa quickly and was surprised that she would say that. He never heard her say that when they were in missions. Was she trying to be nice all of a sudden or is she feeling nervous for the first time since she's working with one of the girls? He then chuckled and responded to her words.

John Darby: "Why the sudden suck up Elsa? I know you'll do your best. I have complete and utter fate in you."

Her eyes blinked and realized that he had fate in her.

Elsa de Sica: "Oh…"

She remained quiet after that and looked at the view of the fields of Italy. As they were driving, John looked back at Elsa and wondered what to do with her. After thinking this through, he peeked back and decided to tell her what he's going to do tomorrow.

John Darby: "Say Elsa, tomorrow is going to be my week off at the agency. I was thinking that maybe we can go someplace special. My treat. What do you say?"

Elsa perked up and couldn't believe what she was hearing. John Darby, her handler and fratello, wants to take her someplace special. She smiled and responded with a cheerful response.

Elsa de Sica: "Really? Oh of course! Of course! I would like to go to someplace special with you! So what is it? Is it a surprise?"

John laughed and answered her questions.

John Darby: "You will see. But I will tell you where we're going once we finish on the mission. Is that clear?"

Elsa's response was a simple nod and a smiling gesture. John looked at her face quickly and could tell that she was happy and never saw her smiling like that since ever. It would seem that he had already lighten her mood just slightly. He then turned up the volume to hear Neil Young's guitar solo as the view of Florence was in range.

* * *

Within Florence, everyone was busy just like yesterday. But something was about to happen that would cause trouble. Up on the top of the church tower, both John and Jose were looking down at the police station's entrance, seeing all the people walking about. Meanwhile Henrietta and Elsa were setting up their sniper rifles, getting themselves ready for their orders. Jose looked down at the police entrance and finds this to be a little over the top.

Jose: "So we shoot the police chief right in front of his headquarters. That sounds a little bit too extreme, even for us."

John Darby: "It'll send a clear message to the other small town cops along with any members of the R.F. that want to aid any of the crooked authorities. With the height and distance for sniping, he won't even know what hit him."

Jose: "How did you manage to score such a perfect location?"

John Darby: "You know, I have my connections. These old churches and museums are all under government control and since I use to work for the United States military you got to have your little perks."

He then got down and started setting up his own equipment. He was getting some stuff together, Elsa came behind the handlers holding an extra Hacate sniper rifle that they would be using. She told John about it.

Elsa de Sica: "John? What should I do with the Hecate?"

John answered her question without looking at her.

John Darby: "Get it ready next to you rifle for now, but I don't want to use it unless we have to."

Elsa de Sica: "Right."

She then left his side and headed to the opening that's next to her sniper rifle. As she was going there, Jose looked at her and noticed that she looked a little different. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it looked like she was smiling, thinking about something important. Curious, he turned to John and asked him about it.

Jose: "John, is Elsa doing all right today?"

The former military soldier heard him ask that and took a quick peek at his girl. Seeing her getting that rifle set up, and shrugged his shoulders and responded.

John Darby: "I don't know. She seems fine to me. Well, for a girl that's trained by the best and never fails me on any mission. Why do you ask?"

Jose: "Well she seems a little happier then before. I've never seen her smile like that in a long time."

Jose then noticed her smile a little until she returned to the task at hand. He chuckled and went back to his work.

John Darby: "Maybe it's because I told her something on the way here."

Jose: "And what did you tell her."

John Darby: "That I'm going to take her someplace special. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Jose blinked and turned to him for a surprise response.

Jose: "You're going to take her to Jasper Nevada."

John Darby: "You got it! I took your advice and decided to take Elsa to my hometown just to meet the family. Though I said it was a surprise, I'm sure she'll like where we're going. She might be able to act like a normal young girl and perhaps make some friends with Jack. Don't know if that would by highly likely though since she's a little icy on some occasions."

Jose smiled and liked the decision the Darby made.

Jose: "That's a wise decision you made John. Having Elsa visiting your family could make her feel normal. I too am thinking about taking Henrietta somewhere special too."

He turned to Henrietta who is getting prepared with her Walther WA 2000 sniper rifle. John turned to Jose's girl too and was pleased with him as well.

John Darby: "That's nice of you Jose. So where are you going to take her?"

Jose: "I was kind of thinking about Sicily."

John turned to his partner in crime and was surprised by that.

John Darby: "Sicily? But that place is suppose to be a summer city not a winter. Why take her there?"

Jose: "I thought that maybe taking her in the winter would make her feel comfortable then in the summer being how busy it is at that time. Plus like you said, I want to make her feel like a normal girl then a soldier. I'm also thinking about giving her a special gift for her. Perhaps I should give her a camera to help her take pictures that she would remember, like when you take pictures with Elsa."

John just sighed and realized that Jose is trying to be nice for his girl.

John Darby: "Just don't get too worked up over her Jose. She maybe your girl but she is somewhat of a difficult one to control."

Jose: "I'm sure that she will like what I'm going to give her. But what about you? You had never seen your family for a long time and I can imagine what they will think of Elsa."

John sighed and wondered how that will go.

John Darby: "I'm sure it's going to get bumpy from the start. But I'm sure in a few days she'll warm up to them. Besides, it's just going to be a short family visit. What's the worse that can happen huh?"

Jose shook his head and couldn't help but to smile on that occasion.

Jose: "Indeed. Nothing bad would happen in a family visit."

He then started to walk away from John and headed to Henrietta's side just to help her with her sniper rifle. John then looked back at Elsa preparing her own and wondered if his family would warm her cold heart. He smiled and knew that one little trip will change her life for the better.

* * *

Hours have past as the team waited for their target to arrive. Elsa and Henrietta remained in their sniping position while Jose stood by his girl's side and John had his binoculars with him to take a closer look at the police station. Suddenly, he spotted two cars that are on the way to the police station. Upon closer examination, he knew that it was the second car the chief of police uses. He smirked at that and told everyone to get into their positions.

John Darby: "Okay… Everyone ready? The chief should be in the second car. Wait until you see him on the steps before you shoot. When he's in position, you will fire on my mark. The timing has to be perfect."

As he was giving out the orders, Elsa gripped her PGM Hecate II sniper rifle and was ready to shoot her target down. But as she was getting ready, she turned to her right to see Henrietta with her Fratello by her side, whispering something to her. She find that strange that Jose and Henrietta are together. Both she and John had a connection, but nothing like what those two are having. As she was starring at them, John turned to Elsa and noticed that she was distracted along with some other mistake. So he decided to snap her back to reality.

John Darby: "Elsa, are you all right? You seem spaced out today."

Elsa blinked her eyes and turned back to John for attention.

Elsa de Sica: "No sir, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."

But John could still see she was making a big mistake.

John Darby: "Then why's the safety on your sniper rifle still on?"

Elsa looked at her sniper rifle and realized that the safety switch wasn't off. Realizing her mistake, she switched the safety off and apologized to her handler.

Elsa de Sica: "I'm sorry John! I didn't know it was on! Please forgive me!"

John sighed to himself and started to calm her down.

John Darby: "Relax girl. You don't really have to apologize. Just try not to make that same mistake again okay? Now eyes on the prize Elsa. Our target will be reaching the station very shortly."

Elsa nodded and decided to get back to the task at hand.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes sir."

She got back to her position and peered through her scope of her weapon. John looked at her and finds it strange that she's out of it as of late. Elsa never acted like that before. He then looked at Jose and Henrietta and wondered if their bond could be what's causing her distraction. So he decided to fix this by telling Jose to head to his position.

John Darby: "Hey Jose, why don't you take your sniping position as well. We might need a fall back plan in case this one fails."

Jose looked at Darby and nodded in agreement.

Jose: "Okay."

He then left Henrietta's side and headed to his sniper rifle right next to Elsa's, getting into position. She find that to be a bit odd why John wanted to use a fall back plan incase this one doesn't work, but she isn't complaining. She got back to her scope and waited for her handler to give the word. John watched on with his binoculars to his eyes and saw the small group of people coming out of the car. Looking at the group, he could tell that the one in the middle with gray hair and a gray mustache is the chief of police while the rest of them were bodyguards. He smirked and gave the girls the instructions.

John Darby: "Here he comes. The man in the middle is our target. Don't fire until he's in your scope. Now on my mark."

The target started to head up the steps as the others were around him. The girls placed their fingers on the triggers and waited for the moment they will fire.

John Darby: "Steady… Steady…"

The girls kept their ground as the chief of police was close to their firing range. John looked on at the view, noticing the target getting closer to their crosshairs while Jose remained on standby at his sniping position. The second the chief got to that spot, he gave them the word.

John Darby: "Now!"

As he said that, the two girls opened fire on the chief of police. Elsa fired first by shooting the chief in the back. It only wounded him, but enough to make him immobile. This leaves Henrietta a chance to take the second shot to the police chief's head as his skull was blown off the blood spilled all over the stairway. John Darby saw the execution worked flawlessly and the please with it.

John Darby: "Excellent work girls. Mission accomplished! Let's pack up and call it a day."

The girls relaxed and knew that they've finished their task and placed their weapons away. As they were ready to go, Jose went next the Henrietta and gave her a pat on the back.

Jose: "Good job Henrietta."

Henrietta turned to her handler and smiled with a response. As they were leaving, Elsa looked at them while placing her sniper rifle away and finds that to be a bit strange for her. But she felt like she accomplished something for her handler and knew that he promised her something special after that success. As she was thinking about that, she heard her fratello's voice.

John Darby: "Come on Elsa, we have to go. We can't have the authorities tracing the shots from here. Chop chop!"

Elsa turned to John and responded in a serous tone.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes John."

She went back to packing up, thinking about what her handler has planned for her.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, John and Elsa got out of the church tower and headed to his Harley. Jose and Henrietta already left for the agency but John decided to do a little clean up before they could leave. He got his phone on and contacted the cover up department of the agency.

Priscilla: _"This is the Fantasy Travel Agency. How can we be of assistance?"_

John Darby: "Priscilla, it's John. The assignment in Florence has been completed. I want you to put together another cover up story that more radicals have assassinated the chief of police JFK style. Also see if you can put a message down to any cop that would think twice about joining sides with the Republican Faction. That will damper the terrorist's smuggling operations. That will be all."

He then hung up the phone and headed to his bike with Elsa not far behind. As they were walking, Elsa was silent after the mission and wanted to know something. Looking up to him, she took a deep breath and told him something.

Elsa de Sica: "John?"

The Darby responded to her without looking at her.

John Darby: "Yeah Elsa, what is it?"

The girl remained silent for a few seconds until she talked to him.

Elsa de Sica: "I just want to apologize from what happened today."

John stopped where he was just mere feet from his motorcycle and turned back to see Elsa about her apology.

John Darby: "About what? When that safety on your sniper rifle was still on? We've been over this before Elsa, it was just a minor incident. Every sniping expert can make the same mistake you did. You don't have to feel guilty about it."

Elsa de Sica: "It's not about that sir, it's about something else."

John Darby: "Oh? Then what do you want to talk about then?"

Elsa lowers her head and explained about what really happened.

Elsa de Sica: "It's just, I was distracted up on that tower when I saw Henrietta and Jose talking to each other. I don't know why, but I feel like they have a close bond with one another. Something like what we do. So, can you tell me why they are like that?"

John remained silent and didn't expect Elsa to talk about that. Sure she tended to ignore the other girls but she was interested in the relation between Jose and Henrietta. Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to explain what he thinks of this.

John Darby: "Well, where do I begin? See, you know that you and the other girls need to be loyal to us handlers due to your conditioning right? Well us handlers, no matter girl we use, wanted to treat you differently, to make you feel special. Some of us wanted to treat you and the others as regular girls and not just some killing machine. Jose and Henrietta's relationship is different from us because Jose treat's his girl like a real sister he lost."

Elsa de Sica: "And what about me John? What do you treat me as?"

John's response to that is to approach her, bent down to her level, and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, telling her what he thinks of her.

John Darby: "Why Elsa, I treat you more then just a sister. I treat you more like a daughter that I never had. You are more special to me then any other girl in the agency and I wanted to make sure you are at the top of the rank both as a soldier and as a little girl. That's why I decided to let Jose take his spot in sniping, so that way you won't get distracted."

Elsa's eyes were wide when he heard that and couldn't believe that he actually did that.

Elsa de Sica: "But I thought you said that you would need him as a fall back plan incase Henrietta and I fail."

John gave a slight chuckle and told her that wasn't the case.

John Darby: "Like I have a back up plan for that. Listen, I know you would be able to accomplish that assignment. I just wanted to make sure that you have your head in the game. And it would seem I've made the right decision. Don't get too worked up Elsa. You did a really great job!"

He then patted Elsa on the head for congratulations while Elsa smiled and felt happy about what he said. He then got up and headed straight to his Harley.

John Darby: "Now get on the bike Elsa. Once we get back to the agency, I want you to start packing immediately. We be leaving bright and early tomorrow for a week long vacation."

Elsa nodded and hurried to his bike, knowing that he kept his promise. She jumped on the back of the bike and put on her helmet while John started the engine. Still Elsa wanted to know where they're going. So she asked her handler.

Elsa de Sica: "Say John, where are we going exactly?"

John gave a simple chuckle and answered her question.

John Darby: "Home Elsa. We're going home."

He then revved his engines and rode away. Finally for the first time in seven years, he's coming back home. He's going to Jasper, Nevada to meet his family. Thinking back about his wife and son, he wondered how things changed since he left. He also wonders how Elsa would adept to his family. Whatever's the case, it's going to be a productive week.

* * *

**That's it with chapter four. Boy that takes care of the whole Gunslinger Girl part of the crossover. Now I can focus on the Transformers Prime part. Could be a little difficult for a couple of chapters before the big finale, but I'll do my best. And on the next chapter, John and Elsa headed to Jasper to meet with his family. But what he didn't know is that his son and wife was keeping a secret that can change the whole visit. What will happen? Better wait until the next chapter. Please Review.**


	5. Jasper, NV

**Well, got chapter five at the ready and this one is now Transformers centric. Finally! Been through four chapters of the Gunslinger Girl part that I had to get that out of the way. Thank goodness I had that episode on Netflix to review that one episode based around dialogs and adding my own stuff. But now that I'm moving on to the TFP side of things, it's all going to be around my writing styles. Got most of the stuff down, though I don't know about the rest. But it's still early anyways, so we'll see what happens. Now for the reviews and hits on the last chapter, 6 reviews and 113 hits total. Not to mention getting more hits on the other chapters. So yeah, not bad for a long wait. Though I need to get one thing off my chest before continuing. Bob, I appreciate the reviews but can you please stop putting up multiple reviews in one chapter. The review window doesn't have much of a shot word limit and it would easier for you to post one review instead of many. Heading back to chapter five, John and Elsa take a trip to Jasper to visit John's family. But what he doesn't know is that his wife and son are keeping a secret from him. A really BIG secret.**

**Chapter Notes**

**Like I said before on the very first chapter, this story takes place between Transformers Prime episodes _'Loose Cannons'_ and _'Crossfire'_. Which means you get a chance in seeing Airachnid and Breakdown in later chapters before their demises. Also like my version of season three, Bumblebee's dialog is going to be () with bold italics since he has no voice box and speaking in beeps and whirls. Just giving you a bit of heads up before I continue in future chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Five: Jasper, NV

_Flashback…_

_Seven years ago…_

_In the Darby residence in Jasper, Nevada, the wife and son were sleeping peacefully after another long day. But there was one Darby that wasn't asleep in bed and that was Jonathan Darby. He was in the living room heading to the closet. Opening the closet door he got down and pulled something out of the floor. I was a huge duffle bag that had the military insignia on the sides. Zipping it up, he opened the bag to reveal all the things he needed for his extended trip. Looking into the bag, he had a good set of clothes, toiletries, a passport, bullet proof vest, military knives, military ID, money, credit cards, P229 pistol, an G36 rifle, and a couple of grenades. Won't be enough for an extended trip, but he has connections to insiders that use to work in the military. Smiling to himself, he zipped it closed and carried the bag to the garage. Entering the garage, he placed the bag on the back of his black Harley Davidson Cafe Sportster XLCR and tied it tight so it won't fall off. Once it was secured tightly, he headed to the front and checks the engine to see if it's working properly. What he didn't know is that someone came to the door and was watching him. It was then he heard that feminine voice he knows so well._

_June: "And where do you think you're going?"_

_John perked up and turned around to see his wife at the doorway with her robe on. She looked at the duffle bag in the back of the bike and sighed to herself, knowing what he's going to do._

_June: "Oh John, don't tell me your leaving. Are you?"_

_John looked down and groaned in defeat, looking up to her for an explanation._

_John Darby: "June, listen. I know you are upset about this, but I need to do what I must be done."_

_June entered the garage and had a distasteful look on her face._

_June: "Upset? No John, furious is more like it. I know you're mad about what happened to your brother, but this isn't the answer. Please think about it."_

_John grunted and went back to testing the engine to see if it's ready, responding to her say._

_John Darby: "I've already thought about it. I'm not sitting in my house when there's my brother's killer on the loose. I have to avenge Kevin."_

_June: "But think about the consequences. What killing this person would accomplish? This is why the military discharged you, so you won't do something you're going to regret. Come back to bed John. You can start a new life here in Jasper, get a reasonable job, spend time with your family. That's what your brother would want."_

_Her husband turned to her and argued back to her._

_John Darby: "And what is there for me to do in this small town? Go from street to street in a patrol car giving out parking tickets? Or flipping meat down at that K.O. Burger diner? I can't live like that when the death of Kevin is on my shoulders! I have to do something. I have to avenge my brother! No matter what it takes I'm going to find the person responsible and I'm going to stop him."_

_June: "And do you even know where to begin?"_

_John Darby: "You can say that. Got a strong lead in Italy that can help me find my target. I go down there, I find my guy, and I'm going to teach him what happens when he mess with family."_

_June: "And how long will that last?"_

_John Darby: "Whenever it takes. June, I can't live a normal life when my brother died in the hands of cowards. I need to do what's right."_

_He then got the kickstand up and pushed the bike as the garage door opened automatically. As he was about to leave, June decided to tell him about his family._

_June: "And what about our family John? What about Jack? He lost his uncle a while ago! Do you want him to loose his father as well?"_

_John stopped moving his Harley and was a little quiet for a moment. It's one thing getting revenge for his brother; it's another to leave his family behind. Jack especially was the greatest thing that ever happened to him. Ever since he was born into this world, he wanted to spend some time with him. Now he's abandoning his son to find his killer, possibly forever. It would break his young heart. Just as he was thinking about it, he heard a young and familiar voice._

_Young Jack: "Dad?"_

_That broke his train of thought as both he and his wife turn to see a young Jack in his PJs looking at the conversation. He must've woken up from the loud talking and checked to see what it is. When he saw his family argueing, he was confused. June noticed this as well and asked him about his presence._

_June: "Jack? What are you doing up at this time of night."_

_Jack looked at his mother and answered her._

_Young Jack: "I heard the two of you talking from my room and wanted to see for myself. Why is daddy leaving?"_

_June was about to explain it to him until his father showed up and stopped her from telling him the truth._

_John Darby: "Let me handle this June."_

_His wife turned to him and had a questionable look on her face. But she let that slide and let the father talk to his son. Bending down on one knee, he said hi to his son, probably for the last time._

_John Darby: "Hey there Jack. Did I wake you?"_

_Jack smiled and responded back to him._

_Young Jack: "Yes dad, you woke me up when you and mom were talking. What's going on? Why are you leaving?"_

_John looked at his wife and could tell that she felt a little upset about what he would do. Turning back to his son, he told him a little truth behind what he was doing._

_John Darby: "I'm leaving Jack. I got some important business to take care of."_

_Jack looked up to his father and wanted to help him._

_Young Jack: "Can I come with you? I want to help!"_

_But John sighed and place his hand on his son's shoulder and told him not to._

_John Darby: "No Jack. Not this time. This is something I need to do myself. I want you to remain here. You need to take care of the house and take care of your mother while I'm away. I will come back as soon as I'm done with my work."_

_Jack looked at his father and was a little concerned._

_Young Jack: "Promise that you will come back to me?"_

_John looked right at his son and had a warm comforting smile to his expression._

_John Darby: "I will never break a promise Jack, never…"_

_With that, John kissed his son in the head and got up and says his final farewell._

_John Darby: "Goodbye Jack. Try not to get yourself into trouble."_

_After messing with his son's hair, he approached his Harley and was ready to leave. But not before he turned to his wife and said his final goodbyes by giving him a light kiss to his lips. June was pleased with the kiss but she would know that it might be the last time since he won't return anytime soon. He then headed to his bike and got on it, starting the engine and was about to leave. Looking back at his family, John will know that it's going to be the last time he would see their faces again. Looking straight, he revved his engines and drove his bike, leaving his house and life for his own mission. As the bike vanished from view, Jack looked up to his mother and asks her something._

_Young Jack: "Mommy, is Daddy going to come back?"_

_June looked down at her son, holding back the tears in her eyes, and answered back._

_June: "I don't know Jack… I really don't know…"_

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Seven years later…

The next day at the Social Welfare Agency, Henrietta was about to leave with Jose for another day alone together. But before she does that, she wanted to speak to Elsa about the talk they had two nights ago. She was in front of her doorway in the girl's dormitory and was a little nervous on what she would say to her. Mustering up whatever courage she has left, she approached the door and knocked on it.

Henrietta: "Elsa, can I come in? I want to talk to you about what you said two nights ago."

She waited for a response but didn't hear any from Elsa. Curious, she turned the knob and opened it slowly so that she would get a peak.

Henrietta: "Elsa? Are you in there?"

Still no word. Feeling nervous, she opened the door fully to see her angry expression. But instead she saw that the room was completely empty. Elsa wasn't in there and her violin case wasn't present either. Henrietta looked at the empty room and was confused by what she saw. That's when she hears someone walk past her and turned to the right. She noticed Triela walking past the hall with her long blonde pigtails and her traditional white button vest, dark blue bow tie on the collar, dress pants, a pair of loafers, and a black leather trench coat that made her dress like a boy then a girl. Knowing that both Triela and Elsa were once best friends, Henrietta asked her about Elsa.

Henrietta: "Triela…"

Triela heard her name and turned to Henrietta to respond.

Triela: "Yes Henrietta?"

Henrietta looked away, wondering what to say to her next. Looking to her, she asked the question.

Henrietta: "Do you know where Elsa is? I didn't see her in her room."

Triela sighed to herself and answered her friend's question.

Triela: "Sorry Henrietta, but Elsa left with John very early. She said that he was taking her on a week long trip."

Henrietta tilts her head and was now a little curious.

Henrietta: "A trip? To where?"

* * *

At the same time, a Delta airlines plane was flying in the sky, soaring over the land and ocean from below. In the plane, everyone was at their seats, watching a movie, doing work on a laptop, playing games, or enjoying their snacks. As they were relaxing, they heard an announcement from the speakers.

_"This is your captain speaking. We are cruising at 30,000 feet above the ground and are about to make our initial decent to Las Vegas, Nevada. Current time is 2:30 P.M. while the temperature is at an average of 75 – 80 degrees ferinheight. We advice that you will return to your seats when the fasten seatbelt sign is on as the attendance come around one more time for garbage. We hope you enjoy your trip with Delta and hope to see you again in the near future."_

In second class, John was sitting in his seat reading the news of what happened to the chief of police he and Elsa took out with the help of Jose and Henrietta. The headline stated that a group of radicals staged a sniping attack to take the police chief out. No evidence of the actual truth since they cleaned up quickly as ever so that there won't be any link to the agency. He smiled knowing that he was in the clear. Looking to his left, he saw Elsa starring at the plane's window and was silent. She was like that since they took off and John was a little concerned by her. So he started to talk to her about her quiet expression.

John Darby: "So we're not talking all of a sudden? Elsa, you should be happy. You are the very first cybernetic girl in the agency to go to the United States of American! Yet here you are sitting there like it's nothing. Is there anything on you mind that would want to talk about?"

Elsa remained quiet when she heard her handler talking as John sighed and went back to reading the news. But after a few quick seconds, Elsa started to talk for the first time since she got on the plan.

Elsa de Sica: "When you said we're going on a trip, I was kind of hoping that it would be you and me going someplace that's memorable. Instead we have to visit your hometown? That's something I didn't expect."

John turned to her and could tell that she was upset underneath that emotionless face. He then took a breather and explained his reasons.

John Darby: "I know this isn't the kind of trip you're expecting, but think of it like this. I haven't been to my hometown in seven years and I wanted to visit it for a long time. Not to mention that I wanted to visit my family to see how they're doing. I'm sure you'll like them. June has a bit of a motherly character in her, even though she is a little strict. And Jack? Haven't seen him in a long time. He must've matured into a nice young man. I'm sure you will make friends with him along with other friends he has."

Elsa turned to her fratello and asked about that.

Elsa de Sica: "Still, I don't know why you dragged me to this reunion you're putting together. You should've gone there by yourself."

John turned to her and explained why he's really doing it.

John Darby: "And have you stay in the agency getting bored to death? I don't think so. Besides, I think this is an opportunity for you the live and act like a normal girl."

She tilted her head and was a little confused by those words.

Elsa de Sica: "You mean I'm not normal?"

John blinked and realized she upset her. Clearing his throat, he decided to do a little damage control.

John Darby: "What I meant to say is that a young girl like you shooting guns and killing people don't count as what normal girls do. Which is why I'm taking you to my hometown, to get away from the whole agency life. Don't get too worked up about it Elsa. It's not going to be that bad. It's just a week in my hometown. It will be great! Nothing can go wrong."

Elsa remained quiet as she looked back at the window that showed the sky from above and land from below. Meanwhile, John looked away from his girl and started to wonder about his family. Since leaving them to find his brother's killer, he guessed that they had to take care of each other. Plus they never seen him either and he could remember their reaction when he returns. Surprise, shock, anger, happy, that's what he would be thinking. But he knows that he has to suck it up like a man for whatever would happen when he returns. As he thought about that, he said to himself…

John Darby: "Hmm… I wonder what has changed in Jasper while I was away."

* * *

A few hours later, it was a pleasant Friday afternoon in Jasper, Nevada. The warm sun bathed the small town as people were walking about. Down at the K.O. Burger Drive Thru Dinner, a lone teen of sixteen walked out of the store holding to his paycheck after a week in helping. He was wearing a gray shirt with a white light sweater over it, blue jeans, a pair of dark blue sneakers, and have puffy black hair that's styled to look edgy. That boy was none other then Jackson Darby, Jack for short. Ever since his father left him, he had to take care of both his mother and his home just as John told him. When he was a little older, he went to work at K.O. Burger to help with paying rent since her mother had to work full time as a nurse in the hospital. Though they do have army benefits from his father's former work as a military soldier, it was enough for their rent and food. But still they need to keep working to survive a little more. It was like that since John left. But then one day, Jack's life changed when he encountered something extraordinary. Jack took a breather of fresh air and stretched after a long work shift on a Saturday.

Jack: "Another day, another work shift over. Can't wait to get back to the others."

Looking around the parking lot, he spotted his blue motorcycle that had pink highlights and a sleek design that made it look all-feminine. Smiling to himself, he approached his bike and sat on it to start the engine. Putting on his helmet, getting the kickstand up, and backing up, he revved his bike and left the parking lot, heading to his friends. Riding down the street, the traffic light at the end changed to red as Jack stopped his bike. As he was waiting for the light to change green, he heard a very female voice in the digital dashboard.

Arcee: "Let me guess, another unexpected shift on a Friday?"

Jack looked at the dashboard and mysteriously talked to him and responded back.

Jack: "It's not my fault Arcee, some employee just got sick and they needed someone to take his place. And I'm the only one that isn't too busy around here so I had to help out. But I swear whoever keeps getting sick has a thing against me."

Arcee: "Maybe you should quit your job, make your life a whole lot easier."

Jack gave his bike, Arcee, the strange look and argued back.

Jack: "And have my mom work overtime in her shift at the hospital? I don't think so. We're still trying to make ends meet and the pay at the hospital is enough to keep food on the table. I have to help out anyway I could and I was lucky enough to find a job here in the middle of nowhere."

A laugh came from the dashboard as Arcee perked him up.

Arcee: "I was just joking around partner. Lighten up a little bit will ya?"

Jack sighed to himself and finds that joke to be less amusing.

Jack: "Sorry about that Arcee. It's just that things have been hard for us since dad left seven years ago."

The voice in the dashboard remained quiet for a few short seconds until she spoke up.

Arcee: "You mother told me about that before, yet she never gave me any details as to why. Is there anything you like to share about him?"

Jack shook his head and told her no.

Jack: "I don't want to talk about it. It's in the past anyways."

There was an awkward silence when he said that as Arcee responded with a few words.

Arcee: "Oh… I see…"

The light soon turned green as Jack drove Arcee through town. Now it would seem strange that Jack would talk to his bike like it's an actual person and for the bike itself to talk back. But Arcee was no ordinary motorcycle. She's actually an autonomous robotic organism from a planet many galaxies away, also known as an Autobot. Eons ago her home planet, Cybertron, was at peace during the golden age. But the Megatron, a former gladiator and soon to be politician of Kaon declared war on the Thirteen Original Primes, thus creating the Autobot/Decepticon factions. The war caused many casualties of both sides and brought the fall of the entire planet as a whole. When Cybertron went dark the surviving masses scattered through out the universe looking for planets that have a fresh supply of energon deposits while setting up bases for them to stay. One of the planets was Earth as it was rich with energon. The small group of Team Prime, which is led by Optimus Prime, is on that planet to help gather the energon needed for their survival. Unfortunately, the Decepticons are patrolling this planet has control of most of the energon deposits. What makes it worse is that humans inhabit Earth and if any human witness the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons, then they would be a victim to the enemy's wrath. Three young kids of Jack, Raf, and Miko have encountered the Autobot/Decepticon war and Optimus knows that they would be potential targets for the Cons. So under his orders the former Wrecker Bulkhead, the scout Bumblebee, and the cyber ninja Arcee had to become the kid's guardians for protection.

Arcee of course wasn't in the grandest of moods of taking care of a human kid since she had recently lost her second partner Cliffjumper. At the very start, she had the tendency of treating him like nothing but a human. But as time passed, she had a unique bond with him. Especially his bravery when he survived the clutches of Airacnid and blew up her ship. Cause of his bravery, she made him her junior partner. But then he did something recently that made him a real partner and great hero for the Autobot cause. He went to Cybertron to download the Matrix of Leadership into the Key of Vector Sigma, the very key Optimus gave him, so he could bring Optimus back to his Prime state since he made a brave sacrifice to save Earth from the awakening of Unicron the Destroyer. I was a difficult journey, but he succeeded in his task and brought Optimus back to the Autobots when Megatron had him held into the Nemisis to help decipher codes for Iacon relics. Everyone was proud of Jack's bravery, making him an honorary member of Team Prime. Even Arcee was impressed by his sacrifice and decided to make him a full time partner to her.

As they were driving, they left the town of Jasper and rode down the road in the Nevada dessert. During that drive, they approached a mountain like structure. But when they approached the fork in the road, they drove off the path and rode over the sand and awfully close to the mountain's wall. As they were getting closer, the wall opened up downward followed by two metal doors in the sides. That is where they enter Autobot Outpost Omega One, Team Prime's base of operations. Since their arrival on Earth, the United States military provided them with a base of their own for their operations. Though this base was close to a small town occupied by humans, Optimus knows that the Decepticons won't locate their base any time soon. As they drove through the tunnel, Arcee started to speak up.

Arcee: "Well at least it's the start of the weekend partner. I can imagine that you would get a break."

Jack sighed and reminded her that he still has work to do.

Jack: "Don't count on it Arcee. My boss wants to work the lunch shift cause one of his employees is out of town. Not my idea to start a Saturday afternoon huh?"

Arcee: "Oh don't be so negative Jack. I'm pretty sure the rest of the weekend isn't that baaaaaaaaad!"

As she was finishing with what she was going to say, her tires slipped on something really wet, loosing control of her traction. She was holding on as best as she could until both she and Jack fell and skidded to the floor. The two stop skidding, as Jack felt a little woozy from fall and slide. The motorcycle he was on broke apart and grew, shifting metal and shaping into a huge metallic female with blue armor and pink highlights on her helm, arms, and legs. That was Arcee in her bipedal, or robot, mode. Rubbing her helm, she looked up with her light blue optics with a purple outline as saw the inside of the command center that got wet on the floor. Looking around, she saw a yellow bot, a big green one, and a medium build red and white robot cleaning the area with cleaning materials of their size. Those three were the scout Bumblebee, the former Wrecker Bulkhead, and the field medic Ratchet. Both she and Jack got up surveying the damage at the two-wheeler asked what happened.

Arcee: "So… Anything I missed while I was away?"

The medic turned to her and smiled, knowing that she's here to help out.

Ratchet: "You could say that. While you were picking Jack up from his job, Bulkhead and Bumblebee here decided to do a little lobbing in the command center. Something I told them NOT to do but didn't listen to me in the first place!"

He turned to the other two as saying that it's their fault that got them into this mess. Bulkhead turned to him and told him that it wasn't their fault.

Bulkhead: "I told you already the training room doesn't have enough room to play lobbing. This place has big enough space to play my favorite sport. Besides, it was Bee here that missed the catch."

Bumblebee looked right at him and explained what really happen with his beeps and whirls.

Bumblebee: _**(Hey! Don't put the blame on me! You were the one that threw it too high!)**_

Bulk turned to him and argued back.

Bulkhead: "That's how lobbing works! You need to be ready to catch the throw no matter how high or low it is. No thanks to you, we're stuck cleaning this mess!"

Ratch grunted and turned to the femme to finish with what he's saying.

Ratchet: "As I was saying, Bumblebee lost missed the ball and hit the wall. That impact caused one of the sprinkler pipes to burst out all of the water and drenched the entire room. Thank the All Spark that most of the equipment is waterproof or there would've been a situation. Was able to seal off the pipe before the damage got extensive, but now this whole area needs to be cleaned top to bottom. You made it just in time Arcee, because you will be helping out."

He then handed the femme a mop and bucket her size so she could get started. Arcee just looked at the contents and waved her hands in protest.

Arcee: "Whoa! Why do I have to get involved? I didn't have anything to do with this! It's those two clowns over there!"

Both the scout and Wrecker looked at her and gave her the death glare before going back to cleaning. Before Ratchet can argue back to her, they all heard a booming voice coming from the hallway.

Optimus Prime: "Even if you believe is true, sometimes the fault of one is the fault of many."

They all stopped what they were doing and turned to that voice to see a big robot that has red and blue armor. That bot was none other then the Autobot's leader Optimus Prime. Once Orion Pax, an Archivist of Iacon's library, he is the last of the Primes that's destined to defeat Megatron and end the war that lasted for many eons. Arcee approached the leader the moment she saw him and explained to him about this whole clean up thing.

Arcee: "Optimus, with all due respect I can't be wasting my own precious time cleaning up someone else's mess. I'm a soldier, not a janitor."

Optimus nodded and could tell that she doesn't want to do it. But let her know that this isn't all that bad.

Optimus Prime: "I understand you reasons Arcee, but you need to know that we are a team. And as a team, we need to work together no matter what the cost, be that of an upcoming battle or a small chore."

Upon listening to the leader's words, the two-wheeler sighed to herself and took the mop and bucket from Ratchet.

Arcee: "Fine… I'll do it… But it's only because I'm just following orders."

She then walked in and joined the others in cleaning while Jack removed his helmet and decided to head up the steps to the human lounge. While reaching up, he noticed that the lounge was wet as the rest of the place. The TV looked soaked, the gaming console had water on the inside, the books were a little soggy and the table with magazines on it looked drenched. In that lounge, two kids were trying to dry the place up. One was a young boy of twelve with a spiky brown hairstyle and glasses sweeping the floor with a rag and stick and the other is a Japanese teen with a combination of a pigtail and pony tail and pink highlights drying one of the books with her hairdryer. Those two people were his friends Miko Nakadai and Rafael 'Raf' Jorge Gonzales Esquivel. Miko looked at Jack and had a discomforting smile on her face.

Miko: "Hey Jack. Welcome to the next few hours of man labor. Grab yourself a rag and start cleaning."

Jack looked at the rag at the already wet table and groaned to himself.

Jack: "Guess no place is safe when the water is around huh?"

Raf peeked up to him and sighed about it.

Raf: "You can say that again Jack. The water nearly fried our game console and the TV is damaged. It's going to take some time until we can get a new TV and I have to ask my brother to borrow his until we get a new one. Thankfully my laptop didn't sustain that much water damage or all of my work would've been long gone."

Jack smirked and understands what he meant. That laptop Raf possesses is his life to him. Gives him research, helps him with hacking, and makes his life easier. If that was destroyed, then everything he did would be for nothing. Approaching the rag, he picked it up and started to clean. All the while, Miko complains about this chore.

Miko: "This is so lame! I don't understand why Optimus isn't helping in all of this. Oh, that's right… He's a Prime. Primes don't do housekeeping."

Jack: "Will you mellow out Miko? At least you're doing something productive for a change then playing your guitar or competing in video games."

The Japanese girl turned to him and gave him a quick raspberry before going back to work. Soon enough, mostly everyone was doing their best in clearing all the water out of the room. Arcee was drying up mops end to drain all the water into the bucket. She was getting a little tired in this work and was about to quit. But she has to follow Optimus's orders, even if it means that she won't like it. As she was cleaning, she looked down and noticed something on the floor at the very same spot Jack slid on. It looked like a white square object small enough for a human hand to carry and had some kind of picture on it. Curious, she got down on one knee and picked it up with her digits. Taking a closer look at the picture she noticed that it was a photograph of two men. They had black hair and wore military uniforms, posing with peace signs. The only difference is that their eyes have a different color; one was light blue while the other had brown. In fact, the one with blue eyes looked almost like an older version of Jack. It was then that something came out of her processor. Did this picture belong to Jack? Wondering about it, she looked up to him cleaning the lounge and asked.

Arcee: "Hey Jack, did you drop something?"

Jack overheard her say his name and looked up to see what she wants.

Jack: "Yeah Arcee? What is it?"

The moment he looked at her, the femme showed the picture and waved it to him. Looking at the picture, the young teen blinked and realized what it was. Checking his back pocket, he noticed that it wasn't in there and turned to Arcee to ask for it back.

Jack: "Thanks Arcee. I didn't know I lost it! Let me have a back."

Looking at him quizzically, she decided to let it slide and approach the lounge with her servo holding on to the picture. Once she offered it to him, he quickly snatched it to see if it's damaged from the water. Thankfully, it was still in good condition and though a little wet, the picture was still there and wasn't smudged at the slightest. Both Miko and Raf looked at Jack starring at the picture and wondered what it is. So they got close to him with Miko asking away.

Miko: "So, what you got there?"

Jack realized that the Japanese exchange student peeking and covered the picture.

Jack: "It's nothing."

But Miko gave him a little glare and could tell he was hiding something.

Miko: "Really? Cause it doesn't look like nothing. Let me see it!"

She tried to make a grab for it, but Jack got out of the way, making Miko fall on the floor.

Jack: "I said no! It's none of your concern!"

Miko got up and was now getting aggravated over Jack.

Miko: "Jack… Let me see that picture… NOW!"

She then pounced on him and tackled him on the damp sofa. The others stopped what they were doing and looked on at the two humans wrestling each other for a small photo. They struggled against each other until the Japanese girl decided to take it to the offensive. She then grabbed Jack to his sides and tickled him mercifully. Jack couldn't hold it much longer as he laughed out loud from all of those tickles. This gave Miko the opportunity in snatching the photo from his hands and was completely victorious over it.

Miko: "Yoink!"

She got up and looked at the picture herself as Jack took a breather and was feeling irate.

Jack: "Give that back Miko! I'm warning you!"

Miko: "Not until I see it Jack."

Starring at the picture, she could tell that they were twins in camo gear. Her guess is that they were from the military and they were related. But who are they and why would Jack hold on to it. Turning the picture around, she noticed a message on it. It reads…

_'To Jack,_

_Hope you're taking care of your mother. We'll be back home before you know it. Don't get into too much trouble._

_Dad and Uncle Kevy'_

Miko raised an eyebrow and was curious about this.

Miko: "Dad and Uncle Kevy?"

She was too focused on that to have Jack snatching the picture from her.

Jack: "I said it's nothing Miko. You don't have to get involved in my personal life."

The Japanese exchange student turned to her friend and asked him about that picture.

Miko: "So that's your dad and uncle huh? They seem like a nice group of people."

Jack was about to talk to her until Raf spoke up.

Raf: "Wait, you have an Uncle? I never knew that!"

Arcee: "Neither did I."

Jack looked up and saw the rest of Team Prime gathering around the lounge for an explanation. Optimus though was at the terminal watching for any Energon readouts to help with their supply. Jack looked at them all and could tell they want an answer from him. Sighing to himself, he decided to explain about his uncle and calmly as he could.

Jack: "That picture I'm holding on to is that of my dad and my uncle, Kevin. They were twins since they were born and shared a lot of things together. They also worked for the military, serving to protect this country and all. Though I like my dad, John, my uncle was like a best friend of mine. I used to hang out in his house many times with his son and he always treats me as someone special. He was a great uncle…"

That got everyone a little confused as Arcee repeat that one word he said.

Arcee: "Was?"

Jack peeked up at his partner and knows she wants to know more. He got his head down and took a deep breath before turning back to them.

Jack: "It's a little complicated… Have any of you heard about the War in Iraq?"

The Autobots looked at each other as Bulkhead answered it as best as he could.

Bulkhead: "Only bits and pieces of it Fowler told us when we arrived on Earth, but not the whole thing."

Jack nodded and explained the whole story.

Jack: "I see… Well just to make it brief, the U.S. government had reason to believe the Saddam Husaen, the dictator of Iraq, had built weapons of mass destruction to kill innocent people, possibly targeting this country. Hmph… Guess that was way before we realized that there were no WMD's to begin with. But before that it was a serious threat. So with no other option, the pentagon and the president, along with the British forces, decided to send their troops in to stop Saddam from creating a chemical warfare while liberating the people serving on his rule. My father and uncle were part of the military force as they went to Iraq and begin the attack in 2002. It was fierce with both sides hitting everything they got, killing soldiers and blowing buildings. It was a huge mess back then. When the troops entered Baghdad, Saddam's home capital, the enemy militia was nowhere to be found, but the citizens were excited that our forces came to free them. It was a history-making event as the citizens flocked the streets of their freedom and topple down the statue of Saddam in one of their parks. It was a great victory, but that would soon changed for that victory was bitter sweet."

He was silent for the moment and didn't know what to say next. The other's looked at him intently as the femme lower to his level and asked about the events that happened next.

Arcee: "What happened to your father and uncle?"

Jack turned to her, wanting to know about them. Thinking of no other option, he tells them what he remembered.

Jack: "When I was nine, my dad and uncle were suppose to return home after their service in a few days. But first they had to be out on patrol so that there won't be any trouble within Baghdad. See, after the military seized control of the city there were some followers that didn't like them taking over. Those people were extremists who will sacrifice their lives to bring Saddam's so called order back into the fray. They've used everything they can to get rid of America's military. The one thing that proved effective were those bombings by car or human body, killing soldiers and civilians in their path. One of those bombings struck in the street where my dad and uncle were patrolling. A car bomb was placed close to them as dad was calling mom and I from a videophone. Thankfully he survived the blast with bad cuts on his right knee. But my uncle…"

The other's remained silent as they finally realized what Jack was saying. Arcee got up with her mouth in a state of shock before turning her head away with her optics closed. She then peeked up to him and apologized about his uncle's demise.

Arcee: "Jack, I'm sorry… I… We didn't know…"

Jack looked to her and waved his hand in stopping her apology.

Jack: "It's okay. I'm glad that you asked me about it so I can get it out of my system."

She was silent until she asked a question.

Arcee: "You didn't take well on your uncle's death, didn't you?"

Jack lowered his head and gave off a depressing sigh.

Jack: "I knew my uncle since I was born Arcee. Though I was young, I understood a little bit about death. I've spent about a couple of weeks in my room mourning him and kept myself quiet for much longer. My dad though was worse for ware. Being that they were both twins, he was heartbroken. During that time, he was discharged from the military due to his injuries and would spend the rest of his life in a mechanical cast on his right knee. But then a week after his discharge he left home, never to return again. I remember that dad wanted to take care of some important business and would come back when he's done. But that was seven years ago. I'm pretty sure he was looking for revenge for my uncle's death. Whatever the case, I don't think he would come back any time soon. But I still have my hopes up for him. I just wish that he would return home, and we be a family again."

The team, Raf, and Miko heard the whole story and were sadden by what Jack was going through. Miko especially since she was the one that wanted to see a simple picture, only the hear tragedy.

Miko: "Jack, I didn't mean to take that picture. I was just trying to see what it was. I'm so sorry."

Jack turned to her and had a warm smile.

Jack: "Don't be Miko. You just got a little curious is all. Anyways, it was nice sharing my story with you. Made me feel better. Now come on, we still have a base to clean."

He then went back to cleaning and pretend that what happened didn't happen. But deep down inside, he was a little hurt after telling everyone his story. The Autobots and his friends could tell that he need some time alone, so they went off doing their business while making sure the base is fully cleaned. Even Arcee knows that it's wise to let him be since she had experience loosing those that were close to her. Optimus though, remained at the terminal looking for energon deposits but overheard Jack's story. He could tell that he lost someone important to him, both his uncle for dieing in the line of duty and then his father for leaving home. He could imagine the pain he felt. But he still remained vigilant and continued with his searching. Unbeknownst to anyone, someone is coming back that will change their lives forever.

* * *

In the Nevada dessert, a classic Harley was driving down the road with John at the handles and Elsa in back. John was lucky to get his bike through customs or he would have to rent a new bike that isn't his style. And besides, he knew it was easy taking weapons to customs so why not his vehicle. Elsa then looked around the desert and noticed nothing but dead lands. She had never seen anything like it since she saw forests and fields in Italy, but she got bored and wondered if they are going to reach their destination. So she turned to her handler and asked him.

Elsa de Sica: "Sir, are we there yet?"

John looked back at his girl and smirked to her.

John Darby: "We're almost there Elsa, just hang on for five minutes.

John then kept his eyes on the road and was getting happy. He was finally going to see his family after seven long years. Still though, he's worried on how they would react for not only his unexpected return, but also Elsa. He just hopes it doesn't end too negatively. As they were driving, he went up a hill and noticed a small town that was in the middle of nowhere with a sign up ahead that said, 'Welcome to Jasper, Entertainment Capital of the World.' He smiled as he told Elsa to see for herself.

John Darby: "We're here Elsa!"

Elsa looked at the town and was in slight awe at the view.

John Darby: "Welcome to Jasper, Nevada."

* * *

**That settles it with chapter five. Was a little longer, but at least I wrote it down. It's actually nice that Jack told the team about what happened to his uncle. Though sad, it would make him feel much better. Boy is he and June going to be in for a surprise as John makes his return in the next chapter. What will their reactions be? Wait and see! Please Review.**


	6. Unexpected Reunion

**Well this took a while. I know that this chapter was going to be short, but never thought it would take that long. Of course, I was going to add some more but I had to cut it a little short since it might take a little longer. Better safe then sorry I guess. Don't worry; I'll continue with this in the next chapter before the real action begins. You might even be in for a surprise. Let's see what happened on the last chapter. Two reviews and over a hundred hits so far. Not that bad for a response. Magiclover13 liked how I let Jack tell the story of his uncle and dad with the picture and the Miko and love to see the reactions of both him and June when John arrives. Bjh31 had already given his thoughts about it but believes Jack wants to see his father again. Since both of you want to know about what happens, here comes chapter six of Transformers Prime: John and Elsa. In this chapter, John finally meets his family for the first time since leaving seven years ago. What will their reactions be for both him and Elsa? This should be interesting…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Six: Unexpected Reunion

In the town of Jasper Nevada, the streets were busy as neighbors were buying food and other necessities as the sun started to set. Near a flower shop, Elsa was on guard next to her handler's Harley and looked at her surroundings. She could tell that moment they entered the town it would be small. But under closer examination, she didn't know the entire place was bland. The buildings weren't big and the shops looked so unordinary. Nothing compared to the exquisite shops she see in Italy. She looked up at the hot Nevada sky and used her hand to shield herself from the sun's rays. Thankfully she didn't wear her coat or things would've gotten and little toasty. Looking at the sun, she sighed and was getting a little aggravated with the heat.

Elsa de Sica: "Why did I even come here?"

* * *

_Flashback…_

_At the Social Welfare Agency, John and Elsa were at the administration office where John was signing in all the paper work for his trip._

_Ferro "Sign the location and reason for your trip please. Then sign here…"_

_John nodded and signed in what he needs before they would leave on their weeklong trip. Elsa meanwhile was sitting with two luggages in between, one for John and one for her. When they got back to the agency, John told her that they would be coming to Jasper to visit his family. At first she was a little unsure about this since most of the trips involved him and her together. Now this happens and she has to be with his family. It's something that she doesn't like at all. But John assured her that this is going to be a bonding experience. Elsa sighed in defeat and decided to go along with John's family reunion. She lay back on the chair as she waited for him to finish with the paper work._

_John Darby: "And there we go… Is that all?"_

_Ferro looked at the papers and smiled._

_Ferro: "Yes, I think everything is in order. Hope you and Elsa have a wonderful trip together."_

_John nodded and has a simple smile._

_John Darby: "I'm sure we will."_

_As he was about to leave, he heard a voice in the distance._

_Marco: "Leaving early John?"_

_John turned to the direction of the voice and noticed a man in his thirties with a stout build and glasses over his eyes. This person was none other then Marco Toni, former worker at the Criminal Police Central Directorate and handler for Angelica. John turned to him and smiled._

_John Darby: "Marco! Never thought you were up so early as well."_

_Marco just shrugged his shoulders and responded._

_Marco: "I had to start training Angelica early so she's in top shape. I'm sure in a few days; she will be back in service before you know it. So, where are you going?"_

_John Darby: "Oh, just a little week long trip with Elsa. Something to keep her away from the agency."_

_Marco looked at John intently and decided to see where they were going. Approaching him, he took the clipboard and looked at the papers. Reading the location of where John and Elsa are going, he raised an eyebrow and said the place out loud._

_Marco: "Jasper, Nevada? That's your hometown, isn't it?"_

_John Darby: "You could say that. Been thinking about visiting my town and check on my family. See how things are holding up and all."_

_Marco then looked over to Elsa and was concerned about meeting with John's family. So he turned to him to ask about that._

_Marco: "And are you sure that your family can handle your girl. You know how the agency's ice queen gets with people she doesn't know or gets use to."_

_John peeked over his shoulder and responded to his question._

_John Darby: "That's the one thing I'm worried about. I'm just hoping that when she see my family would make her feel comfortable."_

_Marco: "I see… Well, I wish you luck on your trip. Just don't get yourself into too much trouble."_

_John just chuckled and told him there was no worry._

_John Darby: "Don't get into too much trouble? Marco, this is Jasper we're talking about here. The only trouble they have is the occasion petty robbery. Don't get to worry about it. Elsa and I are going to have so much fun together."_

_Elsa overheard the two and narrowed her eyes, knowing that what John said would be half the truth._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

Elsa starred up at the sun and was getting a little annoyed by the heat still. Remembering those words, she repeated them.

Elsa de Sica: "We are going to have so much fun together he said huh? This place doesn't look as fun as it sounds."

Soon enough, she heard a voice close by.

John Darby: "Elsa!"

She turned to the direction of the voice and saw John walking out of the flower shop with a bouquet filled with many flowers in his hands. He approached her and telling her what not to do.

John Darby: "What are you doing starring at the sun? It will strain your eyes. You of all people should no better."

Elsa nodded and responded.

Elsa de Sica: "I'm sorry sir. I was just in deep thought is all."

John chuckled and decided to calm her.

John Darby: "Relax. You don't need to get too serious about that. Oh and don't call me sir. We're off duty, remember?"

Elsa nodded and remembered that she has to refer to him as John when they're on vacation. Saying sir could make things a little complicated if people hear it.

Elsa de Sica: "Understood sir- er- I mean John."

John smiled and went back on his bike.

John Darby: "Good. Now let's go. Got one more place to stop at before we head to my house."

Elsa gave a quick nod before jumping onto the Harley and getting her helmet on. As the bike left the shop, Elsa looked at her handler and asked what to do next.

Elsa de Sica: "So, where to now John?"

John Darby: "There's a hospital not far from here. My wife works there as a nurse. We'll meet with her there and head back to my house."

The girl then look down at the flowers and asked about that as well.

Elsa de Sica: "Is that what those flowers are for?"

John Darby: "Yep. Though it would be nice to say hi to her with a nice range of her favorite flowers."

Elsa de Sica: "I see…"

As they drove down the streets, Elsa looked at the stores and people doing their usual business. It looked just any other town in Italy, but this one appears to be friendlier and seem to know each other pretty well. Looking at the town, she sighed and was a little quiet about it.

Elsa de Sica: "So this is where you live John? Doesn't look as nice as all the small towns in Italy, or anything that's _'entertaining'_."

John gave a slight laugh and responded by her remarks.

John Darby: "Can you blame the town? The mayor decided to give this place a unique nickname to lure tourists in since it's a couple of hours away from the Vegas strip. Though Jasper isn't the self proclaimed _'Entertainment Capital of the World.'_ it does have a strong community. The people are friendly, everyone knows each other's names and what they do, and we always look out for one another. It's sort of like Cheers, but in a more bigger scale."

Elsa listened in and was a little impressed at how a small town could be so important. But then she wondered about something else and asked her Fratello about it.

Elsa de Sica: "Tell me John, does the town know about the Agency?"

John overheard it and laughed about it.

John Darby: "Elsa, I haven't been to this town seven years ago. Do you honestly think I would tell everyone here that I work for the secret organization that specializes in creating cybernetic soldiers out of little girls? I don't think so. The last thing I want is Pieri telling me why a small town knows about our secret. As long as we keep our mouths shot, we'll be all right. I mean it's not like this town has secrets of its own right?"

Elsa nodded as she held on to her handler, reaching its destination.

* * *

As they were heading to the hospital where June worked, back in the Autobot's base the team was just about finished in cleaning command since the lobbing incident has caused a water leak and nearly wetted the place. But then the whole place was a little quiet when Jack told them about his father and late uncle. Hearing about Kevin's death and John's departure must've been heart wrenching for the young boy and they could imagine what he had been through since. Jack was sitting on one of the huge containment crates the Autobot's have and was in deep thought about what he said to his friends. The team then gathered around and discussed on what they heard from him.

Bulkhead: "I cannot believe it. Who would've thought Jack here had some serious demons when he was young. First loosing his uncle in a car explosion in Baghdad and then his father leaving the family for some revenge? Must've been too much to take in at that age."

Bumblebee: _**(Yeah, we didn't know that Jack had a dark past this whole time and never told us about it.)**_

Miko slumped on the safety railings and remembered how this got started. When all she wanted was to see a picture and didn't realize that it could lead to something tragic.

Miko: "It's all my fault… I was the one that wanted to see that picture he was holding. I was the one that got curious. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

Arcee turned to the Japanese girl and eased her troubles.

Arcee: "Don't get too upset over this Miko. You didn't know this would happen and we were all curious about this as you were. Still, the way he talked about what happened to his uncle must be hard to take in. I can imagine the pain he's feeling when loosing someone close to you. I should know, I share his pain."

She placed her servo to her chest plate to feel her spark aching, remembering the times she lost both Tailgate and Cliffjumper in the clutches of the Cons. As everyone was talking about it, Optimus came in and joined in on the conversation.

Optimus Prime: "You are right to feel sorry about happened to Jack Arcee, but you should know that whatever pain we feel makes us stronger."

They all turned to the Prime as Ratchet could tell that he was listening in.

Ratchet: "Optimus, did you overheard what Jack said?"

The leader turned to the medic and nodded for an answer.

Optimus Prime: "Indeed I have old friend. Though Jack has been a reliable alley in our war, we never knew his past until now. The way he talks about the loss of a family member when he was young, he shared the same grief we all share when we lost those that are close to us. But as he grew older, he kept this pain hidden and moved on with his life as if nothing had ever happen. It is proven that our human friend is strong willed and no matter what pain he would feel, he will rise above it no matter what."

The others listened in to the Prime's words of advice and nodded in agreement. The Prime then looked towards Jack and could tell that he needs some time to himself.

Optimus Prime: "As valiant as he is, it is wise to let him be at peace with himself. For the wound he kept secret never really heals."

They all then turned to Jack and could tell that he needed some alone time. So they all left to finish with the clean up. But Arcee remained where she was and couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. Loosing his uncle in a cowardly attack and having his father leave his home to let his mom and son fend for themselves must be hard for a boy his age. More so since he has to keep this type of burden to himself. Knowing she wants to comfort him, she approached him and asked how he's feeling.

Arcee: "Hey Jack, is everything all right?"

Jack turned to the femme and answered her concern.

Jack: "Oh, hey Arcee. Didn't see you there… I'm doing fine by the way. Just got a lot in my mind is all."

Arcee heard this and decided to intervene with another question.

Arcee: "You miss your father and uncle, do you?"

Jack looked up to her and could tell that she wanted to know more. Looking down, he sighed to himself and told her truthfully.

Jack: "You have no idea what it's like to loose someone that's close to you Arcee. My uncle treated me like I'm special and my father always looks out for me. With my uncle gone and my father abandoning us, I have no one to turn to for help. It's just me and my mother. Everyday I get up; the first thing that comes to my mind is that if my father would come back home. I just wish that for one day, he would return and we would be a family again, like we use to be."

The two-wheeler heard his pleas and couldn't help but to feel sadden about it. And for some strange reason, he's just like her. She had never seen her family since she went back to Cybertron during the whole Shockwave debacle. Every solar cycle, she wonders if she would see her sisters, Elita-One and Chronia, again. They were just lost children who felt alone for a long time. Feeling spark broken, she placed a single digit on his hand and comfort him. Jack immediately looked at her and the moment he felt her touch as she warmly smiled and assured him that everything will be all right.

Arcee: "Jack, I know you've been through too much. First loosing an uncle, then letting your father leave you and your mother. I can imagine how that feels. But you are not alone. You're never alone… If you need anything, feel free to ask me. You got it, partner."

Jack just starred at her bright optics and could tell she will be there for him, her and the other Autobots. So with that said, he grinned and responded to her request.

Jack: "Thanks Arcee… I'm glad I have someone like you to be with me when I'm down."

Arcee gave a simple nod and decided to head back to cleaning while Jack went back to looking at the picture of his uncle and father. What he really didn't know was that his wish that his dad will return is about to come true.

* * *

In Jasper's Medical Hospital, everyone was busy with patients coming in and out, nurses and doctors talking to each other, and people waiting in the visitor's area. In the main lobby, the automatic doors opened up and a forty something man holding a bouquet of flowers and a girl with long braided pigtails carrying an Amati violin case. Those two were John Darby and Elsa de Sica. John looked around the place to see if his wife is around, but realized that she wasn't there. Knowing that she's somewhere in the hospital, he looked down to Elsa and told her to stay.

John Darby: "Elsa, I want you to stay in the visitors area for me. I don't think they allow little girls like you to run around in the hospital. Just wait for me until I get back."

Elsa looked up to her handler and nodded in approval.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes John."

So she followed his order and headed to the waiting area and sat there with her violin case on her lap. Nodding, he approached the receptionist desk and waited for someone to help him. Just then a female receptionist came in and talked to him.

Female Receptionist: "Welcome to Japser's Medical Hospital. How can I help you?"

John looked at the receptionist and told her what he wants.

John Darby: "Yes, I would like to see June Darby. May I speak to her?"

The receptionist didn't pay attention to him as she responded the same way she speaks to other visitors that wanted to talk to nurses.

Female Receptionist: "I'm sorry, but June Darby is busy at the moment. She doesn't want to talk to anyone."

John sighed and knew visiting her wouldn't be easy. He was about to ask her again and noticed the nametag on her nurse's uniform that says Stacy. Blinking his eyes he knows who she is and called out her name.

John Darby: "Your name is Stacy right?"

Stacy nodded as she checked the schedule of the next patient.

Stacy: "Yes, that's my name. Do I know you?"

John laughed a little and reminded her about her previous job.

John Darby: "Do you know me? If I remember correctly, you were babysitting my son since he was five."

The receptionist stopped looking at the computer and heard those words. She remember that she use to take care of Jack when she was thirteen just to start getting some money. She then looked up at John's face and realized who he was.

Stacy: "Darby? John Darby?"

John just smiled and answered.

John Darby: "In the flesh."

Stacy did a double take and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Stacy: "Oh my god! I can't believe this! What are you doing here? June said you left town for some important business."

John shrugged his shoulders, knowing that June must've talked to others about it, and decided to explain to her about it.

John Darby: "Oh yeah… That… See, I'm just came back for a short visit for a week and wanted to say hi to her. So, is she around?"

Stacy got up and answered his question.

Stacy: "Why yes Mr. Darby. She's on the fifth floor inspecting the patients. I'll take you to her."

She then left the reception area, gesturing to John to follow her. The Darby nodded and followed her to the elevator, but not before he turned back to Elsa and gave her the thumbs up. Elsa nodded and smiled as John entered the elevator before it closes while she waited patiently for him to return.

* * *

Back to John, the elevator slowly slid open the moment they've reached the fifth floor as Stacy guided him through the hall. John looked around and could tell the place was packed.

John Darby: "I see the place is a little busy as usual huh?"

Stacy looked back and nodded in agreement.

Stacy: "You could say that. Jasper is pretty much a small community, but it has the best in medical performance. Your wife been working around the clock checking up and patients and assisting doctors in anything involving surgery or medicine. You can't blame her though. After you left, she had to pull late night shifts to help support your son and the house. Not to mention that your son had to work at K.O. Burger after school or in the weekends."

John laughed it up and thought it was unexpected.

John Darby: "Yeah I seen that burger joint. I still can't believe that it's still open to the public! I swear that place is a health violation waiting to happen. About Jack by the way, you get to see him sometimes?"

Stacy sighed and explained to him about that.

Stacy: "I could say that. We usually stop by and say hi sometimes. We talked, but I rarely see him anymore. June told me that he spends time with his friends in some kind of science fiction club he goes too. Must be a private club since I never heard of it here in Jasper."

John Darby: "Science fiction club huh? Never thought my son is the sci-fi type."

Stacy: "You can say that again… But he's certainly taken up after you John. He tends to ride around on that fancy motorcycle he got a while back."

That got John's attention, as his eyes were wide.

John Darby: "Jack got himself a motorcycle? Wow! Never thought he would get one being how cheap K.O.'s checks are. So where did a afford this bike?"

She shrugged her shoulders and answer that question.

Stacy: "Don't really know. He never says anything about it, but he did stated that the bike he bought is very special."

John chuckled about it and thought it was too good to be true.

John Darby: "His bike is special huh? Looks like I better see that for myself."

As they were walking, Stacy stopped and showed John the person he was looking for.

Stacy: "There she is…"

John looked at where Stacy was showing her and couldn't believe what he was seeing. What he saw is a woman with short flowing black hair and blue eyes wearing a nurses uniform. He couldn't believe that he was seeing June Darby, his wife and true love, standing before him after all these years away from her. She was busy speaking to one of the doctors on one of the patients she was looking into. He was nervous and didn't know how to approach her and tell her he's back. Stacy noticed him feeling a little unease too and decided to help him out on it.

Stacy: "I'll get her for you."

She then headed to June and John waited to see what happens. Meanwhile, June was speaking to a doctor about a patient that broke a leg from a minor car crash. As she was talking to the doctor, Stacy came in and told her about a certain guest.

Stacy: "Excuse me Ms. Darby, there's someone that wants to meet you. It's important."

June turned to Stacy and told her now isn't the time.

June: "Could you tell this person to wait for me back at the lobby? I'm a little busy at the moment and I don't have time to talk to them."

John overheard her and should've known that his wife was a little preoccupied at the moment. Sighing to himself, he took a deep breath and slowly approached them with sheer amount of confidence on his face. It was then that he asked June a simple question.

John Darby: "Not even if it's from a certain husband?"

June stopped what she was doing as she overheard a certain voice. The blinked and realized who that voice belonged to. But it couldn't be him! Could it? Slowly turning to the direction of the voice, she spotted someone she never thought would return, John Darby, with a pleasant smile and holding a bouquet of flowers. She was completely speechless and spoke a few simple words.

June: "John? Is that you?"

John smiled lovingly and answered her questions.

John Darby: "Yes June, it's me. So good to see your face again, haven't changed a bit."

June was in a state of shock to see her husband since he left her and his son for some revenge. But now he's back! John could tell that she misses him so much and was quite pleased that she wasn't angry about him leaving. The two got close as they were going to share this moment. But just as they were going to embrace, June turned her hand back and slapped him on the face. Both Stacy and the doctor looked on and were surprised at what she did. John on the other hand knew this was coming and was prepared for the unexpected. Thank goodness Elsa wasn't there with him or she would consider that a threat and go into her _'berserker'_ mode as Jose puts it after Henrietta went on a killing spree a while back. Rubbing his cheek, he looked at his wife and asked about that.

John Darby: "Ow… What was that for?"

June looked at him with a sour expression and answered his question.

June: "For leaving the family behind. Been wanting to do that for a long time…"

John turned to her and argued back.

John Darby: "What do you mean leaving you behind? I came back as promised and this is how you react? You know you should've been happy that I show up after a seven year absent and not be angry about-"

Before he could even finish with what he was saying, June did the unexpected and passionately kissed him on the lips. John was surprised about this at first but accepted the kiss as he hugged his wife. Both Stacy and the doctor saw that and felt at ease knowing that this didn't went down in a fight. Once the two parted with their kiss, John looked at her and wondered what changed her mind.

John Darby: "And what was that for?"

June simply smiled and responded to that question.

June: "For coming back…"

The husband looked down at the bouquet and chuckled to himself.

John Darby: "Guess I don't really need to throw away these flowers. That would've been a waste of time and money."

He then showed his wife the bouquet of flowers that's comprised of the Bermuda Buttercup and the Calla Lily, June's personal favorites. She saw those flowers and was completely happy about them. She slowly grabbed the bouquet and smelled them. Still fresh, she looks at her husband and had a loving smile.

June: "Oh John, you shouldn't have…"

John shrugged his shoulders and told her about it.

John Darby: "Well that florist store is the only place to get those flowers. You have any idea how hard it is to find a store that sells those anywhere else? Not an easy feat let me tell ya."

Once she sniffed the flowers again, she looked at him and asked about his sudden appearance.

June: "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to take care of some personal business years ago."

John knew this is the part where it got complicated. He can't tell her about what he had been doing in Italy for the past seven years, especially with the agency. Not to mention that he has Elsa downstairs waiting for him and June would have a lot of questions about that. As he was going to tell a quick lie, Stacy came in and explained to her about that.

Stacy: "He says that he came for a visit and wanted to say hi to you and your son. Don't know much though, but he says that he's staying in Jasper in a week."

June looked back and forth between Stacy and her husband and was curious about that.

June: "Oh really?"

John nodded and explained to himself about it.

John Darby: "Why yes, you could say that. Got myself a job in Italy and I have a week vacation. Thought it was a good idea visiting my hometown and see what I've missed. And what better way to start my little home coming then seeing you? So, you want to come back to the house so we can start fresh again?"

June was a little hesitant and couldn't believe it. John came back unexpectedly and wanted to talk to her, back at the house, probably with his son as well. She was a little speechless until she spoke up.

June: "I… I don't know what to say. I mean I'm surprised that you're back and all, but I'm a little busy here. I'm working the late shift at the hospital and I can't leave my work. Right?"

She turns back to the doctor and Stacy, wondering what to do next. The two looked at each other and smiled until they turn back and Stacy responded.

Stacy: "No worries Ms. Darby, I'll take over your shift for tonight. It's the least I can do since you have a lot of catching up to do with your husband."

June then turned to the doctor and nodded in approval. She smiled and could tell that she wants her to be with her husband for tonight.

June: "Thanks you two. You're all life savers."

John then looked on at his wife and asked again.

John Darby: "So June, you ready to go?"

June turned to her husband and answered him very warmly.

June: "Sure John, whenever you're ready."

So with that, they two left the floor and had an interesting talk.

John Darby: "I just can't wait to see my son. I heard a lot of interesting things about him."

June turned to him and was a little nervous about that at first. But she remained cool and collective as she talked about it.

June: "Really now? Well Jack had been really busy for the past couple of months. In fact he's with the club doing something important. But I'll call him up and tell him to come home. I'm sure he'll be in for a big surprise."

John Darby: "Indeed, he will be surprised. I'm pretty sure that he would be in more of a surprise with what I have in store. Speaking of which, I would like to introduce to you someone."

June turned to him and wondered what he meant by that.

June: "Well then who is it? A friend of yours?"

John laughed it up as they entered the elevator.

John Darby: "You could say that…"

The elevator doors close as the two went down to the main floor as John knows that this is going to be a very interesting conversation.

* * *

An hour later, everything was back to normal in the Outpost. The command center was finally clean as all the water on the floor was all dried up. Now the team was back to their regular routine. Ratchet was back gathering data from his recent research in the synthetic energon he's been working on, Bulkhead and Bumblebee went to the training room for a little sparring, Optimus went out for a drive for tonight, and Arcee was just sitting around keeping watch on the children. The kids though were in the lounge doing their own thing. Since they no longer have a TV or gaming console due to water damage, they have to wait until tomorrow to get new ones. So Raf was on the net on the computer looking at the new laptop he wanted to get, Miko was listening to her I-Pod jamming to the song dubbed 'Track 7', and Jack was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine about motorcycling. Looking at the magazine, he turned to Arcee to show her some photos of the stunts other bike riders use.

Jack: "Hey Arcee, I bet you can't pull some slick moves like these."

The femme took a closer look at the pictures showing the top professionals doing corkscrews and 360s on their bikes. She then sighed and told Jack that those were too easy.

Arcee: "Please… Those boys are nothing but amateurs. I've done plenty of those back on Cybertron to make quick escapes from the Cons. So been there, done that."

Jack sighed and went back to reading while Arcee looked on and couldn't believe how normal he's feeling. Ever since he told everyone about what happened to his father and uncle, he felt depressed and his story sounded heart breaking. She never thought her partner could go through that much pain and didn't know about it until now. But now he seems fine about it and was back to normal. But she knows deep down inside that he's still hurting from the story. But like her, he needs to be strong from the pain and ignore those demons that linger on to him. It's the only thing that makes Jack himself, his resiliency. As he was reading his magazine, he heard his phone ringing unexpectedly and took it out of his pocket. Ever since they stayed with the Autobots, Raf and Ratchet had taken the liberty of amplifying the signal of the kids cell phones incase their families wanted them to come. Looking at the screen he noticed that it was his mother calling him. Curious about why she was calling, he accepted the call and placed his phone to his ear to respond.

Jack: "Hey mom, what's up?" … "What? You've finished your shift early? I never expect you to not leave your shift at this time." … "You want me to come back for dinner? But mom, we have enough food at the base." … "Surprise? What type of surprise?" … "Okay… You win. I'll come back home. Though I hope that surprise isn't about cleaning the gutters again. Love ya."

He hung up his phone and finds what his mother said a little off. Miko then turned to Jack with one of her ear set removed, overhearing the conversation he had with his mother. Looking at him, she asked about it.

Miko: "What was that about?"

Jack turned to her and explained.

Jack: "That was my mom. She said she finished her shift early today and wants me to come home for a big surprise."

Raf overheard that as well and turned to his friend for an explanation.

Raf: "Really? What type of surprise is it?"

Jack looked down to the hacker and shook his head.

Jack: "Don't know… But she said that I have to head back home as soon as possible. Didn't explain why though…"

Ratchet heard this as well and nodded about him going home.

Ratchet: "Then if that's the case, I'll bridge you back to your garage."

Jack got up and left the lounge, heading down the steps and told Ratchet not to do it.

Jack: "That won't be necessary Ratch. Mom also told me to take Arcee to the house as well."

Arcee looked down at her partner and was surprised by that.

Arcee: "Did she now? Well that's new… Normally she wants you at home quickly through the ground bridge if she's home early, not on me."

Jack: "Guess she has her reasons. Might as well follow them. C'mon Arcee, let's head home."

The two-wheeler nodded as she turned to the medic for a favor.

Arcee: "Let Optimus know that I'm taking Jack home Ratchet. Don't want him to feel worried about me."

Ratchet nodded and went back to the controls.

Ratchet: "Understood. Contact me if something comes up."

Arcee nodded as she looked down at Jack that already has his helmet to his side.

Arcee: "All right Jack, let's roll out!"

She the transformed into her bike mod and started her engine as Jack got on and put his helmet on. The two then headed to the tunnel's exit and left the base, leaving Miko, Raf, and Ratchet alone in the command center. Miko then rubbed her chin and wondered about what Jack said.

Miko: "So what is this surprise Jack's mom is talking about?"

Raf turned to her and answered.

Raf: "Don't know… But I bet it's something important."

* * *

Five minutes later, both Jack and Arcee returned to the small town of Jasper and were riding down the streets in the cool night air. Once they made a stop at a traffic light, Jack seemed a little worried about something as Arcee notice it through her review mirrors.

Arcee: "Something wrong Jack?"

Jack looked down to Arcee through the dashboard and explained about his mother's call.

Jack: "Oh, nothing Arcee. I'm just a little concerned about my mom's call."

Arcee looked on and was confused by her partner's words and wanted to know what he's talking about.

Arcee: "What do you mean?"

Jack sighed and decided to tell her truthfully.

Jack: "Well for one, my mom would never leave work this early unless it's important."

Arcee: "And that worries you because…"

Jack: "Because she never really does that in a LONG time. Another thing that got me off is that mom seems a little peppy then before, almost like she was happy for some reason."

Arcee thought this through and decided to calm him down about that.

Arcee: "I'm pretty sure it's nothing partner. Your mother must be in a cheerful mood as of late."

Jack gave her the _'are you serious'_ look and retorted back to her.

Jack: "Arcee, do you ever see mom in that much of a good mood? Mom's hiding something, I just know it."

The light turned green as Arcee sped down the town and into the residential area. As soon as they reach the Darby's house, Jack got off the two-wheeler and turned off the engine, taking her to the garage by foot. Yet still Arcee was still talking as she tried to reason with him.

Arcee: "I'm sure it's nothing Jack. You know your mom loves you and is trying to do something special for you."

Jack groaned and decided to ignore his partner about that part.

Jack: "Yeah right… If by something special means extra chores to do or cooking up something I don't want to eat. Other then that, I think I'll pass."

Arcee chuckled from her dashboard while Jack walked her too the garage. Upon reaching it, the garage door opened up, letting them in easily. But when the doors opened fully, they were surprised with what they saw. Inside the garage is a black Harley Davidson Cafe Sportster XLCR circa 1972 sitting there near Jack's worktable. The boy looked on in silent shock while Arcee, with no expression in her vehicle mode, was confused by this new bike in the garage. The two walked into the garage while Arcee asked about what she saw.

Arcee: "Um, Jack? Is your mother trying to kick me out? Because if this is a sick joke, I'm not laughing."

Jacked look on at the mysterious bike as he put the kickstand up so that Arcee could stand upright. Removing his helmet, he walks towards the bike and responded to the femme's remarks.

Jack: "I don't think so Arcee. Unless my mom had a huge raise, I don't think he could afford a bike like this. Though I got to admit, this bike looks pretty cool. In fact, this almost looks like the very bike my d-"

He then stopped mid sentence and realized something. This bike, this Harley, is the same exact bike his father rode on when he was just a kid. Jack blinked his eyes and couldn't believe that he was seeing this bike again. But if the bike was here, then could it be that he is here as well. Arcee looked on through her review mirrors and was a little concerned about her partner.

Arcee: "Jack, were you going to say something?"

Jack remained silent as his eyes starred directly at the Harley. He then broke his silence and told Arcee to remain where she was.

Jack: "Arcee, stay here."

Arcee: "What?"

Jack then turned to her and repeated what he said.

Jack: "I said stay here. Don't leave the garage or tell Ratchet to bridge you back to base. Don't even think about talking out loud. Got it?"

He then rushed to the door leading to the house and was about to open it. But Arcee was really flabbergasted, as she didn't see Jack act like this ever. So she tried to calm him down.

Arcee: "Whoa! Slow down partner! What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Jack grabbed the knob and before he could open, he turned to her and answered her question.

Jack: "I know who that bike belongs to."

He then opened the door and closed it quick as Arcee transformed into her bipedal mode and had a skeptic look on her face.

Arcee: "Okay…"

* * *

In the Darby house, Jack was rushing through the halls, trying to find his mom.

Jack: "Mom? Mom!? Where are you?"

He then approached the dining room with a small kitchen and counter in the back. That's when he saw his mother cooking diner. June turned to see her son and smiled at him warmly.

June: "Hey honey! You're just in the nick of time. Dinner is almost ready."

But Jack didn't want to listen as he slams his hands on the kitchen counter and demanded some answers.

Jack: "Mom! You never going to believe what I saw. In the garage is a Harley Sportster. Please tell that's the surprise? Please tell me that he's-"

Before he could finish, he heard a voice from behind that's very familiar and that he never heard of it in a long time.

John Darby: "Whoa there kiddo! You almost sound like that you're going to have a heart attack."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he slowly turned around to see where that voice came from. Turning to the four-seated dining room table, he saw John Darby, his father, sitting on the chair and had a smile on his face. Jack was incredibly dumbstruck and had very little words to say. With his lips quivering, he started to speak quietly.

Jack: "Dad? Is that you?"

John just got up from his chair and had a very warm smile on his face.

John Darby: "Yes Jack. It's me…"

Jack was speechless at the time. His own father, his flesh and blood, has come back after 7 years of leaving them. So many emotions have been swirling around his head and he couldn't control them. On one side, he was happy, surprised, and ecstatic about his return. On the other side, he was angry, upset, and scared that he came back. But the more he starred at him, the more he couldn't control his emotions. He just couldn't hold it any more as he rushed up to him and gave him a tight warming hug. John was caught off guard but he wrapped his arms around him to return the hug. Tears stream down the boy's face, as he couldn't believe that his father was back.

Jack: "Dad… It's you… It's really you… I can't believe it…."

John wouldn't believe it either as he was hugging his own son for a first time in a long time. Letting go of the hug, he looked at his son and smiled warmly.

John Darby: "Believe it Jack, this is real. I mean look at you. Look at how much you've had grown. You look like my own Mini Me."

Jack just tilted his head and couldn't help but to chuckle about it.

Jack: "Really dad? You came back and this is how you want to say hello? What are you doing here anyways? I thought you would never return."

June then approached the two and explained it to her son.

June: "At first I thought the same thing too Jack. But your dad came to the hospital to see me and I was in pretty shocked as you were. But he's back and he's here to stay."

John turned to his wife and cleared some things up for her.

John Darby: "Well only for a week June. I'm on vacation from my job so I thought it would be nice to visit the old stomping grounds to see if things have changed. Ain't that right Jack?"

Jack turned to his father and warmly smiled, knowing that even for a short while, they both needed a little catching up to do.

Jack: "Sure thing dad. I'm just glad that we are all a family again."

John looked down to his son and smiled, patting his head for comfort. But then he knew there was one more surprise he has to show him and he had to do it now while he still has the chance.

John Darby: "Speaking of families Jack, I would like to introduce you to someone."

Jack looked at his father quizzically and wondered what he meant by that.

Jack: "Really? Who?"

John smiled as he turned to the door leading to the bathroom and called someone out.

John Darby: "Elsa! Come and say hello to my son!"

Almost immediately, the door slowly opened and out walked a young girl with blonde braided pigtails in the back and clothes that make her look sophisticated. Jack starred at the strange girl and didn't know who she is. That was when John started with the introductions.

John Darby: "Jack, allow me to introduce to you my fratello, Elsa de Sica."

The boy starred at the girl and was surprised by the sudden appearance of this mysterious girl. And judging by her looks she had a cold stare in her eyes and she responded a little coldly.

Elsa de Sica: "Hello Jack. Nice to finally meet you."

Jack was taken aback by this and didn't know how to respond. As far as he knows, it's some unexpected reunion.

* * *

**And that's all for chapter six. I know, pretty cheesy huh. But hey I had to put some type of reaction for both Jack and June. Rest assure that I will continued with this story and it will get much better. The next chapter will prove it as the reunion continues, but secrets are being kept. Please Review.**


	7. Keeping Secrets

**Well, got the next chapter up and ready. Sorry if this is too quick, going to Vegas shortly and I have to update one of my stories quick. And since my Season 3 chapter is still in the work, this was is about to finish. So I had to get this out of the way. Don't worry, I'll continue with my stories as soon as I get back. Now to see the reviews. It's not four to five reviews and 96 hits. Pretty fair on my occasion. One reviewer stated that Jack reactions to his father returning was a little lax and he would've been pissed. Don't worry about that, you'll get the pissed off look on the next few chapters. Trust me, it would be something Jack won't expect coming. Let's get a look at chapter seven for Transformers Prime: John and Elsa. With John back, the family is together. But it would seem that they all have secrets they are keeping to themselves. Both John with Elsa and the agency and June and Jack on the Autobots. What's bound to happen? Let's take a quick read through.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Keeping Secrets

In Autobot Outpost Omega One, the base was eerily quiet. Something Ratchet liked the most. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had already left to take Raf and Miko back to their homes since curfew has started. That gives him some time to actually get some work done. But then something didn't feel right. Arcee and Jack left early because Jack's mother finished her shift at the hospital earlier then before. Yet for some strange reason, the femme didn't return. She didn't even call him to bridge her back to base. It was really strange. But he knows that she's with Jack at home and not in any danger. As long as she was there, she is safe. As he was thinking about that, he heard the sound of a long horn from the entrance of the tunnel. Turning back, he saw a semi truck coming into the command center. The truck then collapsed and grew, transforming into Optimus himself. Looking around the place, the leader turned to the medic and asked him.

Optimus Prime: "Ratchet, do you know where the others are."

Ratch turned to him and explained about it.

Ratchet: "Bulkhead and Bumblebee already left with the kids. Arcee however left early to take Jack home."

Optimus looked at him oddly and asked about that.

Optimus Prime: "Why?"

Ratchet: "Because June called Jack saying that she left work early and told him to come home immediately. The strangest part is that she didn't return to base, not even calling me to bridge her here. But I'm pretty sure it's nothing. She must've brought him home safely and is staying for the night. She'll call when she's ready."

Optimus nodded as he left Ratchet to do his work.

Optimus Prime: "I see…"

As he headed to his quarter, Ratchet looked back at the screen and feels worried about the two-wheeler.

Ratchet: "What is going on out there? What is she doing?"

* * *

Back in the Darby residence, Arcee was in the garage, kneeling like she always does in her robot mode. Placing her audio receptor to the wall, he heard voices, two are that of June and Jack and two different ones that belonged to a man and a little girl. Ever since taking Jack to the house, he had been acting weird since they saw the Harley in the very same garage she was in. Since then, she started to hear voices and pressed her helm at the wall to overhear this strange conversation.

Arcee: "What is going on out there? Impossible to hear through the wall."

So she kept her helm to the wall and listened in further, wondering who's in the Darby's house and what are they doing there.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Darby's and Elsa were at the dinner table having a wonderful dinner of spaghetti and meatballs along with some sodas for the kids, water for June, and a beer for John. The dinner was quiet though as Jack starred at the strange girl his father brought over. Jack was confused at first, but that confusion turned into curiosity as he asked his father about her.

Jack: "So dad, who is this girl really?"

John looked right at his son and said it again.

John Darby: "I told you, her name is Elsa de Sica and she's my fratello.

Jack starred at the girl as she silently ate her pasta on the plate. June saw the interaction between her son and the girl and decided to join in.

June: "You know that's the same type of reaction I had when I first met her Jack. I little surprised and confused about her. But I remained calm and welcomed her into the family."

Jack turned to her mother and argued back.

Jack: "Mom, you can't just welcome complete strangers, even if dad brings them in. I mean we don't know where she came from what's her story. For example, what does the word fratello mean?"

John overheard that and answered his son's question.

John Darby: "The word fratello came from Italy. It means sibling in English."

The two turned to John and was a little shocked by that part, being that the only sibling he had was his twin brother.

Jack: "Wow dad! I never thought you had a little sister."

June: "Me neither. Is there something your hiding from us John?"

John chuckled and explained it further.

John Darby: "No you two, I'm not keeping anything from either of you. Elsa isn't really my sister, just a little word I use from my job. Nothing more, nothing less."

The two looked at each other and was a little unsure about that until Jack asked about that job.

Jack: "And what is this job you're talking about dad?"

John peeked his eyes to his son and explained what he said in a little lie.

John Darby: "It's a place called the Social Welfare Agency, somewhat of a medical facility for people who lost their limbs during accidents and what not."

June blinked her eyes and remembered about that place.

June: "The Social Welfare Agency? I heard of that place. It's one of the top pharmaceutical companies in Italy and specializes in prosthetic limbs for those in need. The hospital's been trying to get those for the patients but those things are so expensive. I never thought you would get a job there. What is your position in the agency?"

John turned to his wife and answered her with another excuse.

John Darby: "Caretaker. The agency has a building that involved taking care of patients a little younger then others."

June raised an eyebrow and slowly realized what he meant.

June: "Younger patients? You mean children."

John Darby: "You could say that. Children are the most fragile in the world. Most of which suffer from disease and bones that aren't strong enough to survive a car crash. We usually give them prosthetics to help them live normal lives. The most fragile are girls since they aren't as strong as the boys."

He then turned to Elsa and explained about her.

John Darby: "Poor Elsa here is one of those girls. Been through a horrific accident and was almost on the verge of death. If it hadn't been for the agency, she would've been a goner. Been taking care of her for a while now and she's been getting really comfortable around me.

The two then looked at Elsa and couldn't believe that she had been on an accident before.

June: "You mean Elsa here almost had a near death experience? But she still looks okay to me."

John smirked and told June about it.

John Darby: "Well let's just say the procedure for these prosthetics is under a need to know basis. As you can see Elsa is just an ordinary girl but underneath the skin is some robotic prosthetics that help keep her moving. Not only that, but there are no scars of any indications that she had any prosthetics what so ever. Almost like she is good as new."

John's wife was completely amazed as she talked to Elsa about it.

June: "That's amazing Elsa! You must've been one lucky girl. It's almost like a guardian angel was by your side the whole time.

All Elsa did was just shrug it off as she took a bite out of her pasta and responded to the woman's words.

Elsa de Sica: "Actually, it isn't luck Ms. Darby. I've always have John by my side. That's what matters the most."

John sighed and rolled his eyes around as he told his girl a few rules.

John Darby: "Now Elsa, you're among family. If you want to address them, just say their actual names and not their affiliates."

Elsa nodded by her handler's order.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes John."

Jack looked at Elsa and still finds her presence a bit off. Sure having his father back is awesome and all, but this mysterious girl is with him and suddenly it's all too normal. But since she's here, he will try to make her as comfortable as possible and he talked to her for the very first time.

Jack: "Well Elsa, it's nice to have you as part of the family. If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me okay?"

Elsa's response was a quick peek to Jack's side of the table while swallowing her pasta and a quick threat.

Elsa de Sica: "Very well, but let me give you a little warning. If John gets hurt in anyway, then I won't hesitate in hurting you."

Both Jack and June were completely silent and couldn't believe that she was very threatening. John noticed it too and realized that she was slowly going to reveal the truth about the agency. Clearing his throat, he decided to intervene and apologized about Elsa's behavior.

John Darby: "You should forgive Elsa. She's a little over protected with me and doesn't work well with others she doesn't know about. Hell, the agency usually calls her the residential Ice Queen being how icy she reacts around others."

June turned to her husband and asked about that.

June: "And what type of protection are you talking about."

The husband sighed and did a little lie.

John Darby: "Well you know, one of those sibling type of protection. We have the tendency of looking out for each other."

He quickly turned back to Jack and immediately changed the subject.

John Darby: "So Jack, I heard that you've been busy since I was away."

Jack turned to his father and nodded in approval.

Jack: "Why yes, I was a little busy. Since you left Jasper mom here been pulling late night shifts at the hospital, trying to make ends meet. I know that we had army benefits since your discharge to keep our rent in check but we need some money to keep the food on the table and the lights working. When I grew older I applied for a job at K.O. Burger in town. You know K.O. Burger right dad? Where every combo is a knockout?"

Jack went to drinking his soda while John laughed about it.

John Darby: "How could I forget about that place. It's where your mom and I had our first date. Remember that June?"

He turned to June as where was a light chuckle from his wife.

June: "How could I forget? Worst date ever, but the most memorable."

Jack rolled his eyes around and went back to drinking his soda. His father then turned to his son and said something else.

John Darby: "I also heard that you took part of some kind of club here. The Science Fiction club was it?"

Jack immediately choked on his drink and coughed a little, knowing that what he means was the Autobot base. He looked at him and had a worried look on his face.

Jack: "Dad, how do you know that?"

John Darby: "Remember your old babysitter, Stacy? Well she told me about you taking apart of that club. In fact, your mother told her about it."

Jack slowly turned to his mother and had that disgusted look on his face.

Jack: "Really now… Never thought my mom would tell anyone about it."

June just shrugged her shoulders as John continued to ask his son about that club.

John Darby: "So, what's this about the club. Is it one of those after school things or something?"

June looked to him and explained it a little bit.

June: "Actually, it's a private club he and a couple of friends put together months ago. They actually go to a secluded place and discuss about anything sci-fi related. I even visit time to time just to see how he's doing."

John turned to his wife and nodded in interest before turning back to his son for more information.

John Darby: "Really? So what do you and your friends do at this club? I want to know."

Jack sighed, knowing that mom didn't tell the actual truth, and explained the 'activities' in his club.

Jack: "Oh, you know… We talk about sci-fi stuff, watch sci-fi movies, do some sci-fi role-playing. Nothing out of the ordinary."

John Darby: "I see…"

But as they were talking, Elsa looked back and forth between Jack and June and found something odd about their reaction. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it sounded like that they were lying to John. The signs were clear due to Jack's nervousness and June's calmness. She seen plenty of this when the agency question some RF thugs and they're always keeping something really important from them. So what is it that John's family is hiding? As she was thinking about it, John decided to change the subject again and asked his son about something else.

John Darby: "I've also heard that you got yourself a motorcycle of your own. Following the footsteps of your old man eh?"

Jack's head rose to him and he knew he was talking about Arcee. Placing an elbow on the table, he smiled and answered his question.

Jack: "Yeah, you could say that. I got that bike a couple of months ago and she's really one of a kind. A little abused, but she runs really well."

John laughed a little as he heard his son telling that his bike is a she.

John Darby: "Ah yes, claiming their vehicle as a she. The proof that a boy is lonely in the world."

Jack was caught off guard on that and argued about it.

Jack: "Dad! Don't say that!"

It was then that John laughed the loudest and joked with his son.

John Darby: "Easy there Jack, I was only joking around. I'm sure you have a girlfriend in your life."

Jack just shrugged a little bit and had a little trouble responding to that.

Jack: "Actually, it's a little complicated then that."

John looked at him seriously and could tell that his son was having a hard time in finding a girlfriend. He looked down at his pasta and started to eat.

John Darby: "I see… Not that easy trying to find a girl in this town anyways. You would've been lucky finding one in Vegas if you had a chance."

As soon as he finished eating, he looked towards his son and asked for a favor.

John Darby: "So anyways, I was thinking that maybe after dinner that you would show me your bike. See how it looks and runs and all that."

Jack starred at his father and was a little unsure about that, hesitating as he responded back.

Jack: "Um… Yeah… Sure… I'll go ahead and show you my bike. But I got to warn you, she's a little intimidating."

The father laughed it off and responded with a happy gesture.

John Darby: "Well I just hope I don't get myself into too much trouble with your bike now huh?"

Elsa continues to stare at Jack and could tell that he was still lying. First on the club and then on the bike. She only met the boy for almost an hour and he now was acting suspicious. Her first thought is what was Jack is hiding and the second thought is why he's lying to his father?

* * *

Soon after dinner is over, Jack and June were in the kitchen. June was washing the dishes while Jack was a little irate of what his father said about knowing the club.

Jack: "You told someone about the club, and Stacy of all people?! What were you thinking?"

June remained calm as she told her son as polite as she could.

June: "Relax Jack. Stacy was your old babysitter back when you were young. She wanted to know what you've been doing for a while so I have to tell her. And besides, I only said it's just a club you and some friends created, nothing more."

Jack crossed his arms and still didn't like it.

Jack: "Really? Why don't you go ahead and tell her that my friends are actually huge robots that transform into vehicles and are in a middle of an intergalactic war that lasted for eons. I'm pretty sure she would share that with others."

Just then, he heard the sound of dad's voice coming out of the door.

John Darby: "Jack? Are you in the kitchen? I need to see your bike you know."

Jack sighed and could tell that this was going to be an interesting night. Good thing he and his mom didn't speak loudly because if they did, John would hear it and started to get suspicious. Turning back to the doorway, he answered his father still waiting for him.

Jack: "Sure thing dad! Just give me a second!"

He went back to his mother and talked to her as quietly as he could.

Jack: "See what I mean? Now my dad knows of this _'club'_ and worse yet Arcee. Which I believe you told Stacy about that as well."

June kept washing on the dishes and she reminded him about that.

June: "Actually Jack, you showed Stacy your bike a while ago while she was visiting us. Remember?"

Jack blinked his eyes and remembered about that. He showed Stacy Arcee in his bike form when she visits the house and she was impressed by it. His face turned red and realized he made that mistake and not his mother. June saw him turn red and decided to calm him down.

June: "Relax Jack, as long as he doesn't know the truth about your club or Arcee we'll be in the clear."

Jack shook off the embarrassment and sighed to himself, knowing that he has to keep the existence of the Autobots a secret in front of his dad. June then decided to give him an ultimatum.

June: "Oh and speaking of Arcee, she needs to remain in the garage for an entire week."

The got Jack breaking his concentration after hearing those words from his own mother.

Jack: "What? But mom!"

June turned to him and spat back to him softly.

June: "No buts mister. Since your father and Elsa are going to be living with us, Arcee has to stay put in the garage. She can't leave the house until they leave, not even for a ground bridge. The last thing I want is to hear my husband asking why the garage is glowing green. Is that clear?"

Jack was taken aback by this and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arcee has to stay in the garage for a full week without leaving or bridging to the base? That's ludicrous! But his father and Elsa are in the house and they will stay in the house for a week. They would find it wary that his bike left the house and he's still around. More so if the inside of the garage is glowing green. Groaning in defeat, he looked at his mother with sadden eyes and responded the best way he could.

Jack: "Fine… You win mom. Though I don't think Arcee is going to be too thrilled that she would be under house arrest."

June smiled, knowing that Jack would keep his promise as she went back to washing dishes.

June: "Just go and talk to her about that. I'm sure she'll understand."

Jack looked down on the floor and sighed to himself, wondering if he would be prepared for what his partner would say.

* * *

Arcee: "Two words, forget it!"

In the garage, Jack already talk to Arcee about what his mom said and, to Jack's surprise, wasn't happy about it at all. Jack could tell that look of her face and tried to reason with her.

Jack: "Oh come on Arcee…"

Arcee: "No Jack! You're telling me that I have to sit on my tires for a full week without leaving the garage, let alone bridging back to base? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to be in tight spaces, let alone in vehicle form?"

Jack shoosh her, knowing that his father could be waiting outside for him.

Jack: "Listen, I don't like this as much as you do. But I have no choice. The reason why mom wanted to keep you here is because-"

Arcee immediately interrupted him and knew what he's going to say.

Arcee: "Because your father is here and he would be staying in the house for a week. Yeah, I got it."

Jack's eyes are as wide as saucers and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arcee, his friend and partner, knows of his father. He was a little shocked for words as he begins to speak up.

Jack: "Arcee? How do you know about that?"

Arcee: "I have advance hearing Jack. I overheard everything through that door. Your father is back with some strange girl named Elsa and has a job in Italy called the Social Welfare Agency."

Jack's jaw dropped and was surprised that he she heard all of that. Clearing his throat, he looked to her and remained calm.

Jack: "Wow Arcee! You heard all of that? Guess I don't really have to explain all of it now do I?"

Still, Arcee wasn't buying it and told Jack she's not going to do it.

Arcee: "Jack, even if your father is back I can't stay in this place for that long. I mean do you find that strange that after you told the team about what happened to your father hours ago, he came back unexpectedly? It's just plain weird."

Jack: "Hey I didn't know he was coming back either Arcee. I'm pretty much in a big state of shock. But hear me out for a second. Dad doesn't know about you or the Autobots. If you leave the base while I'm still here, he would question me as to why. Even if you bridge back, he will notice the green glow every time he passes through those halls. Which is why you need to wait here until dad leaves. I've made my sacrifice for Team Prime right? Perhaps you should make some sacrifices of your own."

Just then, there was a knock at the door as his father's voice came out of it.

John Darby: "Jack! Are you ready in there?"

Jack sighed as he turned to the door where his father was waiting and answered him back.

Jack: "Uh… Sure dad, just give me a sec all right. Last minute polish."

He then turned back to Arcee with pleading eyes and asked her quietly.

Jack: "Please partner, for me?"

Arcee was a little quiet most of the time and didn't know what to do. The fact that Jack's father returned unexpectedly is one thing, but having to stay in the garage for a full week until he leaves is another. She can't remain in there for that long or she would loose her processor. But this is her partner talking and he seems desperate in keeping the secret of the Autobot/Decepticon war from his father. Knowing she has no choice, she sighed to herself and answered the boy's favor quietly as well.

Arcee: "All right fine… I'll do it… But you'll owe me, big time."

Jack had a wide smile on his face as he felt a little please about this.

Jack: "Thanks Arcee, you won't regret this."

He heard the knock again, only this time a little harder.

John Darby: "Jack? What's going on in there?"

* * *

Outside of the garage door in the hallway…

John Darby: "Come on Jack. Don't let us wait here all night."

John knocked again and was wondering what's taking his son too long. Elsa de Sica stood next to her fratello and waited as well. But with her advance hearing, she could hear something within the garage. She did hear Jack but she heard another voice, a feminine voice, a metallic voice. She continued to get curiouser and curiouser as she could tell that something was very off. Deciding now is a good time to intervene; she turned to her handler and asked about what she gathered.

Elsa de Sica: "John, do you notice your son was acting strangely?"

John turned to her and wondered what she meant by that.

John Darby: "What do you mean Elsa? Jack's just a little nervous since I came back. You can't blame him in seeing me after my absence. But I'll give him a moment to let it all sink in."

But Elsa shook her head and told him that that wasn't what she was talking about.

Elsa de Sica: "That's not what I meant John. I think that your son is lying to you."

That raised John's eyebrow and was a little confused by what she said.

John Darby: "What do you mean by that?"

Elsa de Sica: "Well, he was a little hesitant with his answers about his club. And he did seem a little nervous about you wanting to see his bike. It seems that he's been keeping something from you that is important."

John listened to what she said and couldn't help but to laugh about it.

John Darby: "That's nonsense Elsa. My son will never keep a secret from me. He's an honest kid!"

Elsa de Sica: "Maybe… But I think I overheard your son talking to someone in the garage. Sounds like a female if I'm not mistaken."

John smirked and could tell where this was going.

John Darby: "Maybe it's a girlfriend he's calling on the phone telling her that I'm here and wanted to make a first impression. Jack certainly has most of my genes in the family."

Elsa de Sica: "I don't know about that John. I also heard a few things that are a little off."

John Darby: "Really? Like what?"

Elsa de Sica: "Well…"

Before she could explain herself, the door to the garage opened and Jack saw the two talking to each other. The two turned to the boy and told them he's ready.

Jack: "All right, all set. You guys can come in when you're ready."

John looked to Jack and nodded in response.

John Darby: "Sure thing son, just give us a second."

Jack nodded as he closed the door. John then turned to Elsa and told her to hold her thoughts.

John Darby: "We'll discuss about this another time Elsa. Right now, we're on vacation."

Elsa sighed, knowing that she won't give her handler an explanation. But she'll be patient and wait until they would continue. Maybe she will get some clues into Jack's little lies.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes John."

Once that settled, John opened the door and the two got in the garage. The moment they got in, John's eyes were wide and couldn't believe what he was seeing. Next to his vintage Harley is a supped up blue motorcycle with pink trims. He didn't even know that the bike was Arcee in vehicle form. He starred at her in awe and walked close to her, whistling along the way.

John Darby: "Wow Jack. Is this your bike?"

Jack smiled and nodded for an answer.

Jack: "Yep."

John walked around the bike and was impressed by her.

John Darby: "Got to admit kiddo, I never seen a bike like this in my life. What type of model is it? European? Japanese?"

Jack was a little quiet about this until he came up with a good enough excuse.

Jack: "Actually, this bike came from foreign lands."

John bent down to get a closer looked at the bike and noticed the Autobot insignia on the side.

John Darby: "Foreign lands indeed. Haven't seen a car logo like that. Does this bike have a name?"

Jack wasn't prepared for that and didn't know how to respond to that. So he took a deep breath and said a little truth to it.

Jack: "Her name is… Arcee."

John got up and was a little confused by that name.

John Darby: "RC? You mean like an RC car?"

Jack sighed and explained it in spelling.

Jack: "No, it's Arcee. Spelled A-r-c-e-e."

John Darby: "Oh, Arcee… Now I get it."

Arcee heard that and if she was in robot mode, she would've given Jack the _'Really'_ expression.

John Darby: "Strange name for a bike. Though I got to admit, the name suits her. With the exception of the pink highlights, it does look a little badass. Start her up."

Jack nodded and headed towards his bike to start the engine. The moment he pushed the button, the bike came to life in vehicle form and step back to let his father inspect it. He then approached the bike and turns the handles to give it a little more power.

John Darby: "Interesting… The engine sounds very similar to the Triumph Daytona 675, only it's highly advance. A total of six pistons, a 12-valve three-cylinder motor, 123 hbps of horsepower, and a sleek aerodynamic thrust, this beauty can go from 0 and 120 in a matter of seconds. Do you tinker with this bike Jack?"

He looked up to his son wanting an answer as Jack didn't know what to say next. He then said with a coy grin.

Jack: "Sadly no. But I know a mechanic not far from town that give her a little tune up."

Of course, he was referring to Ratchet and the base that was close to Jasper. John nodded and believes in Jack's excuse.

John Darby: "I see…"

He then looked at the gauges and noticed that they are different as well. They all appeared to be digital with the center being the main menu with the same Autobot insignia in the center.

John Darby: "I got to admit, the bike is state of the art. The gauges looks digital and the center console is state of the art. I mean look at this! Navigation, satellite radio, wi-fi, bluetooth? How can you afford something like this with the checks your getting at K.O. Burger?"

Now Jack had to think about this since that's suspicious for someone to purchase a bike as good as Arcee. Thinking of a good enough excuse, he came up with a good enough answer.

Jack: "Oh… I just found it online at a reasonable price. It was in good condition and had some strong mileage. As you can see, it was a little used."

John stepped away from the bike and noticed the paint that looked a little faded and scratched.

John Darby: "I could see that. The poor girl looks like she'd been through Hell. Whoever the precious owner was certainly gave her some serious street cred."

Once he finished with Arcee, he turned to his son and liked what he sees.

John Darby: "Got to admit, this bike certainly is one of a kind. But it's not as good as my vintage Harley. You can't beat the old school. Though I take it you bought that bike just for the thrills is that correct?"

Jack rolled his eyes around and responded to that remark from his experience with Arcee.

Jack: "Yeah… You could say that."

John chuckled as he came up with a good idea.

John Darby: "I'll tell you what son. Why not tomorrow you and I would take a drive through the Nevada desert in our bikes for a little father and son bonding. What do ya say?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head and explained that that would be a problem.

Jack: "Don't know dad, I have to work tomorrow for the lunch shift. But I'm out of there until three and my schedule is wide from here on out."

John Darby: "Well then, that settles it. I'll come by K.O. around three and wait for you there."

As the two were talking, Elsa was looking at the bike strangely and listened in to Jack's words. She could tell that he was still lying and is keeping more secrets then before. Looking at Arcee, she wondered if that's connected to all of it. Upon closer examination, she heard something from within the very same bike. Sure she heard the motor running, but it also sounds like a faint pulse coming from the center. Curious, she placed her ear to the side of the bike and could actually hear a normal heart beat from within and is sounded like nothing she heard before. She wondered why Jack's bike has a heartbeat when it was just a machine. But then she heard her fratello's voice.

John Darby: "Elsa!"

She snapped out of it as she turned to John and Jack with a look of concern on their faces.

John Darby: "What exactly are you doing?"

Elsa looked back at Arcee and could tell that she doesn't want to get into trouble. So she cleared her throat and lied as well.

Elsa de Sica: "Nothing John. Just hearing the sound of the engine."

John looked at his girl strangely and wondered if she's telling the truth or not. She always good at hiding her lies during missions and it's hard to tell if she really is telling the truth. He decided to let it slide and told Jack to get some sleep.

John Darby: "Get some rest tomorrow Jack. It's going to be a big day on Saturday."

Jack nodded and he headed to his bike to turn off the engine.

Jack: "Sure thing dad. Wish you a good night as well."

Soon enough, the three left the garage and prepare for a goon night's sleep. But when Elsa was at the border of the door, she looked at the bike and had a scornful look before closing the door. Arcee, kept looking at the girl with her review mirrors and was a little concerned about this Elsa. A lot of questions still swirled in her head such as why she was listening to the beating of her spark, let alone hear it with her human ears. Something was off with the girl and she can't put her digits on it.

* * *

A few hours later, the Darby's were sleeping peacefully in the house. June and John were sleeping in the master bedroom, June especially since she's now sleeping with her husband for the first time in a long time. Jack was in his bedroom sleeping the night away after witnessing his father's return. But Elsa, she was resting on the sofa in the living room with her nightgown and her blonde hair down, yet her eyes were opened. Ever since meeting up with John's family, she was suspicious about them, including his son. Jack, by the sound of it, was lying to his father the whole night, keeping secrets like this club and the motorcycle he has. What was he hiding that it so important. As she was thinking about it, her ears perked up and she heard the same feminine voice again. Getting up from the sofa, she looked towards the hall were the entrance to the garage is located and wondered who's this voice and why it's coming from the garage. So she got up and slowly walked to the door leading to the garage, wanting to see for herself.

* * *

In the garage, Arcee was in her bipedal mode and contacted the base giving Ratchet the news of what happened. Thankfully, Ratchet was working late so he can wait for Arcee to come back. But when he heard what the femme was saying through her comm. he didn't like it at all.

Ratchet: _"What?! What do you mean you won't be able to return to base?"_

The two-wheeler sighed to herself and explained it in detail.

Arcee: "You heard me Ratchet. Jack's mom has put me in the sidelines for a full Earth week, meaning I won't be returning to base anytime soon."

Ratchet: _"Of all the ridiculous nonsense. Why would that woman want to keep you under the Earthly customs of a house arrest?"_

Arcee: "Remember when Jack talked about his father and uncle at the base today? Well turns out his father returned unexpectedly."

There was a brief silence until the medic spoke in a loud voice.

Ratchet: _"Are you slagging kidding me?! You're telling me Jack's father, Jack's own flesh and blood, arrived in Jasper unexpectedly, unannounced, and unwhatever."_

Arcee: "You could say that. He came to Jasper just to visit his family for a week. And being that he's here, June wants to make sure that he doesn't know about us. So until he leaves, I'm temporarily out of Team Prime."

Ratchet remained quiet on the other end and thought this through. After much thinking, he came to a conclusion.

Ratchet: "_All right. I'll let Optimus and the others know of this first thing in the morning. Just don't act to suspicious or reveal yourself in front of Jack's father. Is there anything else you want to discuss about?"_

Arcee thought about this and remembered the girl names Elsa de Sica. The moment she came into the garage, she was looking at her strangely. She even heard her spark beating while the motor was on. Almost like she was trying to find out about Arcee. Curious herself, she asked Ratchet for a quick favor.

Arcee: "Just one. Jack's father works for a company in Italy called the Social Welfare Agency. Think you can look into it when you have the chance?"

Ratchet: _"And why would you be interested in that?"_

Arcee: "Because Jack's dad brought a girl from the agency called Elsa de Sica and she's getting a little suspicious about me. Don't know why, but I think she knows something."

Ratchet: _"Really? Like what?"_

Arcee: "Can't tell…"

Just as she said that, she heard the door opening and turned to see that someone was there. Quickly, she ended her talk with the medic.

Arcee: "Sorry Ratch, but someone is coming in. Gotta go!"

Ratchet: _"Wait Arcee! What's going on out-"_

She quickly turned off the comm. channel and transformed back to her bike mode. And just in time too, for when the door opened, Elsa stepped in to see who's in the garage. When she saw just Arcee in vehicle mode, she sighed didn't see anyone.

Elsa de Sica: "Strange… I thought I heard someone in this garage."

She was about to close the door only to stop midway to see the bike still standing there as always. Feeling a little interested in this bike, she entered the garage and turned on the light to get a clearer view. Walking around Arcee, she started to ask questions to her like an actual person, though that's close to the truth.

Elsa de Sica: "What are you? Where did you come from? What makes you so different that Jack was lying to his father? Hmm… Looks like I have to see for myself."

Arcee kept a close optic on the mysterious Elsa as she used her review mirrors to watch her every move. Elsa went back to listening to the side of the bike and realized that without the motor on, she could still hear an actual heart beat, like the bike is almost alive. She then took a waif in the air and smelled something coming from within the bike, like a smell she never smelt before. Finding that to be a bit odd, she traced the smell to the fuel tank and slowly opened the cap. Sniffing it deeper, she could tell that this smell of gas was different. She then took a small metal stick from the table and dipped it into the fuel tank while Arcee looked at her intently through the review mirror. When Elsa got the stick out, she was surprised at what she saw. The substance inside the fuel tank was a blue like substance that was both gooey and glow a low light. Inspecting it deeper, she could tell that it wasn't no ordinary gas.

Elsa de Sica: "How odd… I have never seen gas like this before. Wonder what is it."

As she was looking at the substance, she didn't know that the door to the hall opened and someone else stepped in. That is until she heard a young voice.

Jack: "Elsa? What are you doing in the garage?"

The young girl got startled as she looked up to see Jack approaching her wearing his pajamas. Elsa got nervous and tried to make up a good enough excuse.

Elsa de Sica: "I… Couldn't sleep. You?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders and answered the same way.

Jack: "Couldn't sleep either. The thought of my dad back home made me feel a little excited when I'm asleep. So why are you looking at my bike?"

Elsa looked down at the stick filled with the strange liquid and answered with her own question.

Elsa de Sica: "Just curious is all. For example, what is this?"

Elsa then showed Jack the metal stick that has the glowy blue substance and wanted an answer. Jack notices it too and realized that it was Energon from Arcee's fuel tank. Thinking of a way to get out of that, he too deep breather and told her what she would think.

Jack: "Why, that is a new fuel source the company that made this bike used. It's meant to stabilize the vehicles and it's eco friendly. Plus it last longer then any ordinary fuel."

Elsa looked on in curiosity and could tell that Jack is still lying through his teeth. But she did play along with it as Jack got back to Arcee and closed the cap for the fuel tank.

Elsa de Sica: "I see. So what your saying is that this bike is very special to you is it?"

Jack: "Yep, you could say that. Before I had this bike I use to ride around in a ten-speed over there. Not my favorite type of ride if you know what I mean. I just wish that I had a motorcycle of my own that way I can feel the wind in my face and journey around the states. But then a few months ago, my wish came true. Though I got to admit this bike isn't what I was expecting, I think it's one of a kind. I always treat this bike like it's a part of the family. Just like my dad treats you."

Elsa had a faint blush on her cheeks and turned her head away to hide it.

Elsa de Sica: "Oh, it's nothing of the sort. He's just my fratello and that's it."

Jack then turned to see Elsa and explained it clearly.

Jack: "No, that's not what he thinks. He treats you special too just like I do to my bike. He makes you a part of the family and treats you like a daughter he never had. And to be honest, I always wanted a young sister to look up to me. Even if you're not related to the family, you're still part of it. That's all that matters."

He walked towards the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder, assuring her that she is part of the Darby's.

Jack: "Now you go ahead and say to you two are siblings even if you're not related. But that doesn't change the fact that you're a Darby now. I think that's what dad wants in you, to be with us and follow in his footsteps. Don't ever forget about that."

Elsa looked back at Jack with his promising eyes and could tell he was right. Both she and John are both siblings in the agency, but John did treat her like part of the family. She could tell since both Jack and June acted like a family and now she's part of it. Jack smiled and ruffled the girl's hair, telling her to return to the sofa.

Jack: "Now go get some sleep. Wouldn't want dad to ask why you're tired in the morning."

Elsa looked at him intently and wanted to know more on Jack's lies, but he seemed caring to her. So she nodded and left the garage to go back to sleep. As soon as the door close, Jack looked at Arcee to see how she's holding up.

Jack: "Arcee, are you okay?"

The handles turned to his side and answered truthfully.

Arcee: "To be honest Jack, I never felt violated. But I'll be all right."

Jack chuckled as he thought that was a little funny.

Jack: "Good to know. Just be lucky it's not a Decepticon attacking you. You better get some rest too partner. Don't want you to feel woozy as well."

Before Jack could leave, Arcee told him something important.

Arcee: "Jack, I think Elsa is getting suspicious about me."

Jack stopped where he was and turned to her for an explanation.

Jack: "What do you meant Cee?"

The two-wheeler was silent until she explained herself.

Arcee: "Well, she's been hearing the pulse in my spark chamber and was looking into my energon. It would seem that Elsa is trying to find you the truth about me and the Autobots."

Jack looked on and was a little confused by what she said. He just simply nudge it off and told her that it was nothing.

Jack: "I'm pretty sure it's nothing Arcee. She's just interested in you is all. Just don't get too worried about it."

He then turns off the light and close the door. As soon as the door closed, Arcee changed into her bot mode and has a weary look on her face.

Arcee: "I should be worried."

* * *

**That's all for chapter seven. Wow that was a tough one to get through along with the conversation here and there. But at least it was worth the wait. Wait until you see what I can do for the next chapter. It would be about John and his son going out in their bikes with Elsa tagging along. But that moment would soon be cut off by a certain Con. See if you can guess who it is. Please Review.**


	8. Father-Son Bonding

**All right, got another update for all of you to read. Sorry if this was a little cut short but let me explain some things. You see on August the 18th, I'm going with my family to Spain in over two weeks and won't come back until September the 3rd. And to add insult to injury, the moment I get back is the same day as the beginning of my fall semester in college. So yeah, pretty much busy from here on out. But don't worry, I will find a way in updating this and other stories as soon as I could. Can't have guest reviewers nagging me in updating quick. Trust me, the reviews I got on my other TFP story were a bothersome until I shut them up. For crying out loud there are some people that lack the patience. Now to see what happened on the last chapter. Have myself four reviews and over a hundred chapters. At least there are people who are still reading this story. I'm hoping that those that read my version of Season 3 can take a good look at this since this would incorporate the third season in the near future. But until then, it's a good start. Let's get going with my next installment of TFP: John and Elsa. In this chapter, Jack and his father begin their little get together to catch up on some good old times. But someone is going to get in the way of that little moment. Or should I say, some Con.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Father/Son Bonding

Far off in the sky, it was peaceful and not a cloud in the sky. Just then, a huge ominous figure came out of the blue and hovered over the land below. From the distance it almost look like a modified blimp in the air. But in reality, it's actually an alien vessel hovering over the air, away from the public view. That ship was the Nemesis, the Decepticon flagship, led be Megatron, the Decepticon leader.

Inside the Nemesis, drones were walking around doing their usual business from monitor duty to engine checks. In one of the corridors, a different Con was walking down to reach the hanger bay. She is a femme with dark armor and gold trims in a few sections. She had glowing purple optics that looked insect like, fangs in her mouth, and a helmet with horns that resemble that of the evil witch from Sleeping Beauty. On her back was a bunch of propeller like spider legs. This Con is Airachnid, Decepticon Assassin and Acree's archenemy.

As she was walking down the hall, she encountered another Con. He was slimmer then the others and instead of a face like the drones, it's a visor covering the front part of his helm. This Con's name is Soundwave, intelligence officer for the Decepticons and Megatron's loyalist of servants. When she noticed him coming her way she decided to ask for a favor.

Airachnid: "Ah… Soundwave! Just the Con I wanted to see. Could you do me a favor and tell Megatron that I'm going out to get some fresh air? Being cooped up in here can make a femme go insane."

Soundwave looked at her intently and was quiet at the time. Of course he's always the silent type. The spider bot stared at him and could tell that he was a little off about her.

Airachnid: "Don't worry; it's just a little fly around. Not a big deal."

She then walk past him and headed to the hanger for her outdoor flight's of fancy. Soundwave just look at her and could tell that she was going to be troublesome.

* * *

Minutes later, she approached the hanger bay and stepped to the edge of the floor doors. She turned to the drone at the controls and told him to open it.

Airachnid: "Open her up. I need to stretch my propellers."

The drone nodded and pushed a button. Doing that the doors on the floor opened up and revealed the clouds from below. Smirking, she got her arms up and tilted forward like a professional diver, falling off the ship and into the clouds. Once she was in the clear, she transformed into a stealth chopper that's top of the line and flew through the sky.

* * *

Down in Jasper, it's another warm Saturday and the people were busy with their thing. At K.O. Burger, Jack was at the drive-thru window wearing a cook hat and apron. He had already given a bag full of greasy food to another customer and said his goodbyes.

Jack: "Here you go. Number 3 and a large drink. Thank you for choosing K.O."

The customer left with his food and Jack leaned back and relaxed for a bit. He looked at the clock on the wall and could tell that it was almost time.

Jack: "Fifteen more minutes and I'm home free."

Jack sighed and had a lot to think about. Just yesterday, his father returned after leaving for seven years with a few surprises of his own. For one, he brought a young girl named Elsa de Sica. For two she and his father are siblings, or fratello in Italian terms. And three, he works for an organization called the Social Welfare Agency, a company that involves installing prosthetic limbs for the disabled. All of which seems strange to him. But at least he's back and Jack needs to adjust to these changes, just like the Autobots. That thought got him thinking about his secret. John found out that Jack took part of the sci-fi club; at least that's what John believed. He also knows that Jack owns a new motorcycle that was actually Arcee in her vehicle form. Both secrets John doesn't know about. As long as he's kept him in the dark, everything will be all right. Though there are a few problems.

For example, Arcee didn't like the fact that she had to stay in the Darby residence until his father leaves. But there's not much of a choice since both he and his mother need to keep this secret from John and Elsa. But then there's Elsa. Arcee said that Elsa was getting curious about her. She'd even was inspecting the femme in her bike form and looked at her energon. He had to make a few lies here and there just so he can be in the clear. Still, this Elsa is a strange girl. He doesn't know much about her except for what his father said. And her cold expression doesn't seem to help either. But there appears to be more to this girl then he thinks. She was snooping around Arcee late last night and been asking questions about her. Though he does a good job lying about her, but he's running out of ideas. He just hopes that she doesn't get too suspicious about her. The last thing he wants is to tell the truth.

Manager: "Jack! You got a customer waiting for ya. Pick up the pace!"

Jack got startled and turned to the manager of K.O., who was looking a little angry at him. He shook his head and apologized.

Jack: "Sorry sir. I sort of lost my train of thought."

Manager: "Well this better not happen again or I'll be cutting your pay. Now move it or he'll leave!"

Jack: "Yes sir!"

He cleared his throat and talked through the mic.

Jack: "Welcome to K.O. Burger, where every combo is a knock out. How can I help you."

The moment he said that, he heard a voice from the speaker he never expect.

John Darby: _"Yeah, can I get a number 1 combo, extra fires and a drink, and my son for a little get together."_

Jack's eyes were really wide and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Jack: "Dad?"

He then heard the sound of a motorcycle coming around. Looking out at the window, he saw his father riding his vintage Harley with Elsa right behind him and her Amati violin case strapped to her back. Jack starred in disbelief and asked away.

Jack: "Dad? What are you doing here? I though you were going to wait at home when I'm done with my shift."

John laughed a little and explained himself.

John Darby: "I was… But got a little hungry and decided to head here for a quick bite. Besides, it will be a lot better then you driving back home right?"

Jack turned away and was perplexed by this. He didn't expect his father to come here unexpectedly to his job. But it's not much of a choice since he's here and there's no way in avoiding it.

John Darby: "So, a number 1 and an extra fries and coke?"

Jack gave a deep sigh and decided to give him the orders.

Jack: "Fine. $8.50 is your total. I'll have someone take your meal to you at the parking lot."

John smiled and gave his son the money. The moment he left the drive thru, Jack slumped on the window counter and sighed to himself.

Jack: "Great… So much for a nice quiet ride back home. I just hope this day won't get any worse."

* * *

Back in the Autobot's base, all was pretty quiet. Of course that is why what happened last night. When the day started, Ratchet told the team, Raf, and Miko that Jack's father had returned and both Jack and Arcee have to remain in the house for a week until he leaves. He also asked Raf for a quick favor and do some research on the Social Welfare Agency Jack's father works for, see what it is all about and trying to figure out who this Elsa girl is. Since then, the place was completely quiet as Miko was tuning up her guitar to play some low strums and Raf was at the work station looking into the agency. Bulkhead and Bumblebee were close to them and they all talked about John's sudden appearance.

Miko: "I can't believe Jack and Arcee left because of his dad. Wow… Didn't see that one coming."

Bulkhead looked towards his friend and reassured her that everything will be all right.

Bulkhead: "Don't worry Miko; it's only for a week. I'm sure when they get back, they would tell us about Jack's dad and how he is. Still, I am quite surprised at the fact that Jack's dad even showed up after what Jack told us about him. That was unexpected."

Bumblebee joined in on the conversation with his beeps and whirls.

Bumblebee: _**(Yeah. What are the odds that Jack's dad would show up after what Jack said about him?)**_

Ratchet then heard that question and responded while searching for energon deposits.

Ratchet: "My probable guess, a million to one. Though I think numbers don't matter when it comes to family. A shame that Arcee has to get dragged into this. Letting her stay in that house could make her go on edge."

Just as he finished, Optimus walked into the room and overheard the conversation, joining in to give his own thoughts.

Optimus Prime: "In any event, it is wise that Jack and Arcee would remain in the Darby residence until Jack's father leaves. Though given the circumstances, it would only be a matter of time before he finds out about the truth."

The medic turned to his friend and asked about it.

Ratchet: "Optimus, you're not suggesting that no matter the outcome, Jack will have to tell his father about us and this war."

The leader looked to him and explained it a little more.

Optimus Prime: "It is highly unlikely, but fate does change at a moments notice. Think about what happened to June when she was taken by MECH and Airachnid. Arcee and Jack had no other option then the reveal the truth to her. Though she does accept it, there's no telling what the father would think if the truth was revealed to him. Sometimes it's best that accepting the truth is far more complicated then that of a secret."

Just as he said that, Raf managed to find what he was looking for and told Ratchet to come.

Raf: "Hey Ratchet, I think I found this agency you want me to look for."

The medic turned to the hacker and nodded, approaching him with curiosity. The others soon joined and wanted to see what Raf was able to find.

Miko: "So, what you got Raf."

Raf then started type a few key sequences to open a company website on the main screen discussing about what it does.

Raf: "It says here that the Social Welfare Agency is a charitable institution provided by the Italian Government. It sort of like a rehabilitation facility for the injured, giving them prosthetic limbs to help the wounded rebuild their lives."

Ratchet rubbed his chin and finds that to be very informative.

Ratchet: "Interesting… But it still doesn't explain why Jack's father is a part of that agency, or how this Elsa is involved. Check on the Welfare's records, search for both John Darby and Elsa de Sica. There could be some answers in there."

Raf nodded and gains access to the Welfare Agency's records. But just as he was reaching that page, it locked him out, asking for identification and a password. But being the hacker that he is, he started to bypass the security option and entered a few codes of his own. Just as he hit enter on the keypad, the site blocked him with a message that said _'Access Denied'_, preventing him from gaining any access. So he tried a different set of codes, but that failed as well. He tried a couple more, but they too have proven fruitlessly as the site blocked off any means of accessing the records. He looked back at the screen and was a little surprised by this.

Raf: "Well, this was unexpected."

Miko then turned to her friend and asked what it going on.

Miko: "What's wrong Raf? I thought you could hack into any system."

Raf turned to her and explained why he wouldn't break into the system.

Raf: "I do, but this is a whole lot different then I thought. Turns out the Agency's security measures are a whole lot complex any other system I hack into. The Welfare's records have too many firewalls for me to count, along with complex proxy servers and a NIDS (Network Intrusion Detection System) that seems impossible to penetrate."

Bumblebee: _**(And what does that suppose to mean?)**_

He then turned to Bumblebee and answered his question.

Raf: "It means that the Agency is working hard in keeping the records locked down. It's almost like they don't want anyone to look into it. Not even the most experience of hackers to break into this type of security."

Ratchet looked at the screen of the agency's website and was now intrigued about this Agency's secrets.

Ratchet: "This is all too strange… Why would Agency lock up their own records in front of the public eye? What are they hiding?"

Optimus looked at the screen intently and could tell that something was up.

Optimus Prime: "Don't know old friend. But it would seem that there's more to the Social Welfare Agency then meets the eye."

* * *

Back at K.O., John was sitting by his Harley having his food while Elsa sat opposite of her handler, having her fires and coke. But as she was eating, she was starring at Jack's bike, which was Arcee, and had a suspicious look on her. Since last night, she was a little concerned about the two-wheeler. Not only that the bike had some sort of a heartbeat, but also she saw and smell some strange fuel that she had never seen before. Jack said that it was a special fuel to make his bike more efficient, but she knew that he was lying. What sort of secrets was Jack hiding and what's that bike had anything to do with it. As she was looking at Arcee, John was taking a bite of his burger and talked about how it taste.

John Darby: "Got to admit, haven't had this burger after seven long years and it still taste the same. Should've thought they would've changes the ingredients or something, but it's still the greasy type of food that they always serve. You're lucky you got just the fries and coke. All that grease can get to your hips. You have to watch your figure you know that."

He looked to Elsa to get an answer, but she wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was looking at Jack's motorcycle ever since they sat down. Worried about her, he started to talk her out of it.

John Darby: "Hey Elsa, are you listening to me? You've been looking at my son's bike the moment we got here. Don't tell me you like his instead of mine."

Elsa turned to her handler and sipped her soda, shaking her head.

Elsa de Sica: "No John, it's not what you think. It's just that there's something strange about that bike you son rides around in. It almost feels connected to the lies your son has been saying."

John put his burger down and gave her and serious look after hearing what she said.

John Darby: "Not this again… Now we've been over this before Elsa. My family would never keep any secrets from me. They are very honest."

Elsa de Sica: "But you're keeping a secret about the agency."

John rolled his eyes around and sighed.

John Darby: "Different type of secret Elsa. I just only told half the truth and that's all. Don't make it complicated for me."

Elsa tilted her head and apologized to him.

Elsa de Sica: "Sorry John, it's just that something's off with that bike."

John Darby: "What do you mean by that?"

Elsa looked down at Arcee then back to her fratello for and explanation.

Elsa de Sica: "Well for starters, I heard a heart beat from within the bike, like it was almost alive itself."

John raised an eyebrow and finds that to be a little off.

John Darby: "A heart beat you say?"

Elsa nodded.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes, but that's not all. I also smelled something strange within the bike's fuel tank. When I expected it, I notice that the fuel was a blue gooey substance that has a glowing tint. Jack said to me that it was a new alternative fuel for his bike to help with the environment, but I find that highly unlikely. It would seem that Jack's bike is somehow connected to the lies he said to you."

John heard all of this and groaned to himself.

John Darby: "Elsa, I don't know where you're getting all of your ridiculous assumptions, but you need to stop it. It's just a bike, a normal, run of the mill, inanimate motorcycle that isn't a living being. No more, no less."

Elsa de Sica: "But John…"

John Darby: "But nothing Elsa de Sica! This is my first time I'm going to spend time with my son on the road and I can't have you get involved in believing in ridiculous claims of lies in the family or living vehicles. So enough is enough. Got it?"

Elsa was taken aback by her handler's reaction. She never thought that he would be that upset to her. But he had his reasons since he's going to spend some time with his son and he can't get too detracted over her accusations. So she lowered her head and responded a little dryly.

Elsa de Sica: "Yes John… I understand…"

Just as she said it, they heard the voice of Jackson Darby in the distance.

Jack: "Hey! Sorry about the wait. My boss wants me to take out the garbage before I leave. Not a pleasant smell let me tell you. What did I miss?"

John looked up to his son and answered his question.

John Darby: "Nothing much Jack. Elsa here told me that your bike has a heart beat, almost like it was alive. Can you believe it?"

Jack looked a little nervous since he knows that Elsa was getting concern about Arcee. So he laughed it up and got into an excuse.

Jack: "Oh you know kids her age. They always have such imaginations."

The father joined in on the laughter as he decided to finish his meal.

John Darby: "Yeah… Kids these days. They always live in their own little world. Let me finish up and then we can get ready for our ride."

Jack nodded as he left his father and Elsa and checks on his bike while they finished their meal. The as the boy headed to Arcee, he asked quietly about how she was doing.

Jack: "Hey Arcee, I take it you waited a while huh?"

The femme sighed in her vehicle form and explained the situation.

Arcee: "Let me be brutally honest with you Jack. Normally I would be doing something productive in the base while I'm waiting for you to finish your shift. This waiting in this parking lot is going to drive my processor crazy!"

Jack gave a slight chuckle as he got on her to start her up.

Jack: "Well you better get use to it for a full week. Can't let dad know you leave without a driver. You know, my dad said that Elsa could actually hear your spark beating. Kind of strange huh?"

The two-wheeler was in deep thought and remembered what happened last night.

Arcee: "Don't know… But she'd been hearing my spark very well, like she got some really god hearing or something. I think she's starting to suspect me for something more then a bike and she might tell your dad about it. I think we should tell him the truth."

That made Jack shaking his head and told her it's a no go.

Jack: "No way! I tell him about you, he would have a heart attack. As long as we keep this a secret, my dad won't know the difference."

Arcee: "You're sure that's a wise idea. Remember what happened when we kept this secret from your mom months ago? She almost got killed!"

Jack rolled his eyes around and remembered about that.

Jack: "Okay, you have a valid point. But this is different. No one knows my father is here. No MECH or Decepticon. Everything will be all right."

Just then, he soon heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and looked up to see his dad sitting there with Elsa behind him.

John Darby: "Well Jack? Ready to go?"

Jack smiled and nodded for a yes.

Jack: "Sure thing dad."

John smiled back at his son as he left K.O.'s parking lot. Jack then looked down at Arcee at the dashboard and told her to keep to herself."

Jack: "Just forget about what happen okay Arcee. We'll just drive around just like old times and impress my father. Nothing won't go wrong, right?"

He then put his helmet on and got the kickstand out to move the bike. As he was pushing forward, Arcee let him know on one thing.

Arcee: "Be careful what you say partner, you might as well get it."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, both John and Jack were on the road and were enjoying it. John was riding his Harley with Elsa sitting behind him while Jack was riding along Arcee. Both were driving down the desert road as Jack's father was playing 'Fortunate Son' played by Creedence Clearwater Rivival through his radio on the dashboard. So far the two were enjoying their little father/son bonding time.

For John, he wanted to spend time with his son after a seven-year absence. Now that he's with him, he might be able to catch up on some quality time, even if it's for one week. But for Jack, it was a whole different story. Ever since his father left him seven years ago, he never felt so lonely before in his entire life. Sure he had his mother, but he felt a little more then an outcast in school. But when he met the Autobots, he felt like he belonged and made friends with them. Even Arcee made him her partner and they trusted each other since the incident with Airachnid. But now that his father is back, they would now have some catching up to do. But the secrets of the Autobots still lingers in his mind and he doesn't know if he wants to tell him about it or not. After all, when he kept this secret from his mother it almost cost her life. He doesn't want that to happen again. He'll figure out a way in telling his father, but until then they have their special day together.

So the two continued to ride through the dusty road, enjoying each other's time and are already bonding. John turned to his son to see how he's fairing with his ride. That's when he saw something unexpected. Jack lifted the front of the bike and did a wheelie for five seconds before landing it back on the ground. He was surprised his son did that and talked about it.

John Darby: "Wow Jack! Never really thought you had it in you."

Jack chuckled a little and tried to play it cool. But he knew that it was Arcee that did that wheelie and not him. He looked down to the femme's dashboard and talked to her quietly.

Jack: "Cutting it a little too close Arcee?"

The femme chuckled and responded through the dashboard very quietly.

Arcee: "Just trying to impress your father partner. It's the least I can do."

Jack smiled underneath his helmet and went on driving. Elsa looked to the where Arcee was driving and could've sworn that he heard a conversation between Jack and the mysterious woman. She would wish to talk to her handler about it but decided not to after what happened at K.O. So she kept it to herself and enjoyed the ride. But what she and the others didn't know is that trouble is coming, very serious trouble.

* * *

Up high in the air, Airachnid was flying over the Nevada desert in her chopper mode enjoying the site. She was close to Jasper but didn't know about the Autobot base. She was just flying around enjoying the sights. Being the new second in command for the Decepticons, she wants to get a better understanding about the terrain and any good hiding places incase Megatron finds out about her traitory. As she was flying, her radar picked up an energon signature that's on the move.

Airachnid: "That's odd… I'm getting an energon signature that's close to my position. I wonder who it is."

Curious, she scanned the area to see if there was any signature that matches the one she picked up. After a thermal scan, an ID picture showed up displaying Arcee's face. There was a coy grin within her alt mode and a sinister chuckle soon after.

Airachnid: "My, oh my… What an interesting surprise. So my 'friend' Arcee is going out for a drive huh? Might as well come down and say hi while I'm flying by."

So she change directions and headed to the location of Arcee's position, fully unaware of what the femme is really doing.

* * *

Back with Jack and John, they were still enjoying their little bonding time as they rode their bikes through the desert road. Both of them didn't realize that they're going to have an uninvited guest tagging along. Right behind them, a helicopter of an unknown make descended slowly to follow the two bikers. That was until Elsa head it through her super hearing and turned back to see that chopper tailing them. Finding that to be a bit off, she turned to John and told him about it.

Elsa de Sica: "John, there's someone in the air that's following us."

John heard her and checks his review mirror to see the exact same chopper she was seeing.

John Darby: "I see it Elsa. That's strange, I never seen a helicopter go down like that."

Jack overheard his father through the roaring engines and responded.

Jack: "Huh dad? What are you talking about?"

John turned to his son and explained what he was seeing.

John Darby: "Oh nothing Jack. Its just there's some kind of helicopter that is flying really low. Never seen anything like it before. Must be one of those prototype stealth choppers the military is testing out. Could be a reason why it would be that low."

Jack heard that and wondered what his dad was talking about.

Jack: "A helicopter that goes down low? Never in his wildest dreams that the chopper would…"

But then realization struck and his worry turned to fear, as he wants to know what helicopter his father was talking about.

Jack: "Dad? What does this chopper look like?"

John checked his review mirror and described the description he saw.

John Darby: "Well it's dark purple with a few gold highlights, the body design is sleek but jagged, and there's a logo on the front that looks like a face. Sort of like something on your bike only a little different."

Now that got Jack's heart accelerating as he soon found out about the chopper. Arcee especially since she adjusted her review mirrors to see what John was seeing. That's when she spotted the same helicopter that match the description and realized what it is, or who it is.

Arcee: "No, no, no! Not her! Not now!"

Up in the air, the chopper known as Airachnid lowered to her position and saw Arcee and her human partner riding along side another guy and a young girl. Confirming what she saw, she giggled in excitement and decided to have some fun.

Airachnid: "Well now Arcee, taking your human friend out for a ride? That's nice of you. But now it's time we play a little game of what Earth children called tag. You're it!"

As soon as she said that, two blasters popped out of the front and charged up to fire. She didn't care if there were more humans around her. It would mean there would be more excitement for the hunt. Jack and Arcee looked up at the chopper aiming at them and now knew that this is getting real serious as they both said the same thing.

Jack and Arcee: "Scrap!"

* * *

_**Boom! Cliffhanger! Once again, sorry for keeping it short, just need to update this before my trip to Spain. Rest assure I will update the next chapter when I get back if my schoolwork doesn't get in the way. And on the next chapter, with Airachnid on their tail, both John and Jack will have no choice but to tell the truth to each other. What are they going to do and what will their reactions be? Something you will need to find out. Please Review.**_


	9. Sudden Truths

**Well, I'm back from my two-week trip in Spain with my family. Got to say, it was a long trip going from town to town. Even more so since I had to write the chapters for my many stories. Thankfully, my new I-Pad had an app that can let me write stories on and offline. Better then writing in my notebook so that way I copy it into the computer when I get back. That was a pain. But now I have school to get too as I need to start with my studies. So these updates will take longer then before. But don't worry about it; I will continue with my stories for as much as I could. That I promise you. Now to take a look at the last chapter and see how that's holding up. Got myself a total of five reviews and 120 hits. So far a lot of positive feedback. There was someone that asked a question if Jasper actually exist. To tell you the truth, I didn't think that Jasper exists until Gazorscreen responded. Thank you Gazor for the help. I really appreciate it. Let's get a look at chapter nine of TFP: John and Elsa. With Airachinid on their tails, both father and son knew that their secrets would be revealed. What's going to happen and how will they react to each other's secrets. This is going to be a good one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime or Gunslinger Girl**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Sudden Truths

It all happened too fast. One minute both John and Jack were having their little father/son moment riding their bikes and the next minute a chopper came out of nowhere and started to fire on them. At the first shots, John got startled and thought it was mistaking them as target practice. But then as the chopper took more shots, he soon realized that it was serious. The two bikers kept swirling and turning just to avoid those shots. What they didn't realize is that the chopper was actually Airachnid in her vehicle form shooting down Arcee, who was in her bike form. She knows that John and Elsa were with Jack and Arcee, but she didn't care. All she wants is to hunt her archenemy down and would destroy anything and anyone that gets in her way. She continued to shoot them down as the two raced away from her. John looked back at his review mirror and was getting annoyed about this, turning to Jack for an explanation.

John Darby: "Damn it! This guy is still chasing us down! Why is he after us! We haven't done anything to him!"

Jack looked back at the Con still shooting at them and knew why, but he can't tell his dad or he will know. So he had to talk around it.

Jack: "I'm sure there's a specific reason why he's shooting at us. And I don't think that's a he."

John turned to his son and finds that to be a bit confusing.

John Darby: "What? What do you mean he's not a he? Is there something you're not telling me Jack?"

Jack realized what he just said and try to repair that.

Jack: "Let's worry about that later, right now, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible!"

John nodded and decided to leave the explanation for later and escaping for now. Elsa heard that too and could tell that Jack was still lying. But given the circumstances they are in now, she has to keep her mouth shut until they're in the clear. Looking back to the chopper that's still firing at them, she had to do something. Getting her violin case in place, she asked her fratello a quick favor.

Elsa de Sica: "John, the enemy chopper is still following us. Permission to take it down?"

John turned back to see Elsa readying her case and on the verge of opening it. Fearing of what would happen, he told her not to.

John Darby: "No Elsa! I cannot let you draw out your weapon without my son witnessing it. We just need to shake it off."

Elsa nodded and decided no to open her violin case to reveal her weapon. Though she didn't like that order, she knew it was a wise choice. Revealing her weapon in front of John's son would not only endanger Jack, but also would reveal the Agency's dark secret. So she held on to the Amati case and held on tight to her handler. Back in the air, Airachnid kept on shooting but Arcee was making her miss any way possible while John used his bike to avoid the blasts as well. Feeling aggravated, she sighed to herself and was getting bored.

Airachnid: "What's wrong Arcee? Don't want to fight back cause of the humans around you? Where's the fun in that?"

Looking yonder, she spotted a lamppost and the telephone pole matching together. Seeing that, she had an imaginary smirk in her alt mode and came up with a clever idea.

Airachnid: "So you want to be hunted down Arcee? All right then, let's make the hunt more interesting."

With her cannons armed, the assassin Con targeted those inanimate objects. But she didn't blow them up. Instead, she fired her webbing as it soared over the bikers and blew up, extending and attaching to both the pole and the lamppost. The two saw that and immediately panicked.

John Darby: "Whoa!"

The two hit the brakes on their handles as the tires screech to a halt and scorch marks were imprinted on the pavement. They managed to stop, as they were a few feet from the web. Jack and Arcee knew that Airachnid was trying to trap them, but John and Elsa looked on in surprise and didn't see it coming at all.

John Darby: "Did that chopper shoot out webbing? What kind of helicopter is that?"

Jack knew his father had no idea that it was a deadly assassin that can trap enemies so he lied halfly.

Jack: "That dad is the worse kind of helicopter you don't want to go near of."

The two heard the sound of propellers getting closer to them and turned to see that chopper getting closer to them with it's blasters charging. Airachnid chuckled to herself and was pleased with her accomplishment.

Airachnid: "End of the line Arcee. Say goodbye to your partner and the other humans."

Arcee knew that she and the others were in trouble and had to do something. But she can't transform yet or the Autobot's secret would be revealed to the Jack's father and Elsa. But she has to do something and quick or they would all be dead. Looking on the desert land, she came up with a really good idea. She looked at Jack to the review mirror and told him her plan.

Arcee: "Jack, I got an idea. But I want you to trust me on this one. Just tell you dad to follow you."

Jack turned to her on the dashboard and was a little unsure about it.

Jack: "You're sure this is a wise idea Arcee."

Though she doesn't have an expression, but she does have a serious look.

Arcee: "Do you want your father to find out about me?"

Jack realized that she does have a strong point. Can't let his father know about Arcee or it would be a long talk. So he turned to his father and told him to move.

Jack: "Dad. I got a plan. I just want you to follow me."

John turned to his son and was a little confused by that as Elsa looked on feeling a little curious.

John Darby: "What?"

Jack: "Just trust me okay?"

With that, Arcee revved her engines and popped a quick wheelie to jump off the road and into the desert plain. John was amazed that his son could do that, but being that there's a chopper that's trying to kill them, he doesn't have much of a choice. He turned back to Elsa and told her to hold on.

John Darby: "Hang on Elsa! This might get a little rough!"

Revving his own engines, he drove his Harley into the desert and followed his son, wondering what he was up to. Arachnid looked at this and she too wants to know about what Arcee's plan was.

Airachnid: "Now what are you up too my little femme?"

Not wanting to loose them, the spider femme changed course and followed the two bikers over the desert. John looked up at the chopper and could tell that she was still following them and told Jack about it.

John Darby: "Still gaining on us Jack! Now What?"

Jack checked the review mirror and could see Airachnid firing on them. He then turned to Arcee and asked what's next.

Jack: "Now what partner?"

The femme looked around through the mirrors and the headlights to see where to go next. She then spotted a small mountain area to the right with a chasm in the middle. That gave her a great idea and told her friend about it.

Arcee: "Hold on tight! We're taking a detour."

Suddenly, she turned herself to the right and headed to the mountains while John saw his son turning and did the same. Airachnid notice them leaving as well and turned to catch up to them. The three headed to the mountain, almost reaching the chasm in between. But while Jack and John can go through with their bikes, Airachnid's vehicle mode was a little wide for the propellers to go through, stopping her dead in the air. Groaning in defeat, she decided to take on a much more cunning approach.

Airachnid: "Trying to escape Arcee? Well you made the biggest mistake of your life!"

So she accelerated high into the air and reach the top of the mountain. The moment she was over it, she used her blasters to fire at the top of the mountain, bringing rocks and slabs down to either trap or kill them. Jack and his father noticed it and were in a panic as they knew they were gong to be trapped like mice.

Jack: "Uh, Arcee?"

Arcee: "I see it Jack! Going into overdrive!"

She then went into maximum overdrive and sped as fast as she could out of the falling rubble. John saw the speeds his son was going and decided to do the same. Putting his Harley on throttle, he topped speeds of over a hundred while Elsa hold on for dear life. The two race through the chasm as boulders, rocks, and huge slabs of gravel rain down on them. But the two managed to escape with a few scrapes and left the chasm unharmed, to Airachnid's dismay.

Airachnid: "Lucky two-wheeler."

The two continued to ride while the chopper followed and shoot them. The two then approached a cliff at the edge of town with a slit in the middle of a large wide gap. Luckily, there was a ramp in front of them perfect for jumping. So Arcee took it and put the boost on her engine. Jack felt that and realized what she was trying to do.

Jack: "Arcee?!"

Arcee: "Don't worry; we will make it!"

With that they took the ramp and jumped off the edge, sailing in the sky and over the opening below them. When the two land, the continued their way through the desert and find a way to loose the spider bot. John saw that with his own eyes and was amazed that his son would do that. But he shook those thoughts and knew that he had to do the same thing as well. Revving his engines up, he was ready to take this jump. Elsa however was a little nervous and don't know that they will make it as well.

Elsa de Sica: "John? I don't know if this is a good idea."

John just ignores her and sped up the ramp. The moment he got off the end, he too was soaring in the air and almost felt a strong force of velocity in the air. After what felt like an eternity, he landed his Harley on the ground with a loud thud and managed to go over the gap with ease, as he raced after his son, smiling at his accomplishment.

John Darby: "Yep. I'm like the next Evil Kenivel."

Elsa though was a little on edge of what happened and was sweating cold sweat. But she relaxed and turned to see Airachnid still chasing after them and told John about it.

Elsa de Sica: "The chopper still after us! You're sure I can't shoot it down?"

John shook his head and responded negatively.

John Darby: "My son is still here. Can't reveal the truth about the agency in front of him!"

Elsa nodded as Airachnid continued to gain up after them, continuing her firing reign.

Airachnid: "Just give up already Arcee, you know that escaping me is pointless."

Arcee looked at her review mirror to see she's still after them and had to think of a way to loose her. But that was when she spotted the train tracks close by with a tunnel at the end. Thinking it's the only way out of this mess, she told Jack what she saw.

Arcee: "Jack, the train tracks!"

The young teen looked at the tracks too and knew what she's going to do. Turning back to his father, he told him where to go next.

Jack: "This way dad!"

He then turned to the right where the tracks are located as his father did the same. Just as they reach the tracks, Airachnid soon followed and was getting tired of all the chasing.

Airachnid: "Getting bored Arcee. And I don't like getting bored. Looks like I have to make this chase more interesting."

So she switched her blasters into webbing and fired at them, trying to make them stick to the ground. Jack spotted that and told his dad to watch out.

Jack: "Careful! All that webbing can stick to you hard and make it impossible to get out."

John nodded as he steered and turned to avoid all the webs that are on the floor. Arcee did the same as she swerves clear to avoid the incoming webbing as they were getting closer and closer to the tunnel. As they were getting close, John looked at the tunnel and wondered if this would work.

John Darby: "Uh, Jack? You're sure you know what you're doing?"

Jack smiled and knew Arcee was thinking about loosing her archenemy.

Jack: "Positive..."

He then held on the handles tighter as Arcee sped faster, reaching the inside. John sighed to himself and did the same as well, catching up to his son's bike. The moment they got through, Airachnid decided to do the same and tried to follow them. But the moment she was about to get in, She saw a huge light coming directly towards her and a sound of a train horn soon after. Feeling panicked, she lifted herself up and flew away from the soon to be crash as a freight train sped out of the tunnel that was on the tracks. As the chopper looked down, she sighed to herself and thought that was slick for her enemy.

Airachnid: "Clever Arcee, very clever indeed. But you failed to notice that there is only one way out."

As she flew higher into the air, she looked at the view of the desert and saw the two bikers getting out of the tunnel and back on the road. She smirked in her alt mode and got them where she wants them.

Airachnid: "Found you..."

She then flew down just to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack and John got back on the road and were glad that they got out of it. But John was shocked that what happened at the tunnel was a little unexpected.

John Darby: "Okay Jack... I don't know how you were able to drive like that, but I'm going to have a little chat with your mom about your actions."

Jack sighed to himself as he knew that his mother would have to lie to him about what happened today. Though he wished it didn't happen if Airachnid didn't stop by and rain down on them. But as he thought they were in the clear, Arcee spoke up through her dashboard.

Arcee: "Jack, Airachnid is still following us. I scanned her energon signature and she's getting closer. I'm running out of ideas in loosing her so you, your father, and Elsa would have to find someplace to hide while I deal with her personally."

Jack nodded and knew what he meant. He looked back to his father, who was a little far away from hearing her, and told him the situation.

Jack: "We're not out of the woods yet dad. That chopper will find us soon. We need to find someplace to hide until it's off our tails."

John nodded and wondered what to do now for hiding. Looking around, he spotted a small warehousing area to the right that was very familiar to him and told his son to go there.

John Darby: "Go there. That's a good place to hide."

Jack turned his head to the right to see the warehouse and nodded in agreement. So he and his father turned their bikes to that direction and entered the area. Slowly, they drove their bikes through halls of warehouses and looked for an opening. After a quick turn, they discovered an opening and went inside it. Inside the warehouse, there were huge stacks of wooden boxes all packed neatly rows upon rows as catwalks skew overhead and forklifts were scattered about. They then stopped at the middle of an empty space surrounded by boxes and parked their bikes next to each other. As John and Elsa got off the Harley, Jack jumped off Arcee and took off his helmet, feeling completely amazed by what he saw.

Jack: "Whoa... What is this?"

John turned to his son and started to explain about this place.

John Darby: "A weapons depot."

Jack turned to him to listen in on what he had to say as John continued.

John Darby: "Since there's a military facility close to our hometown, this place was built to store weapons and ammo incase the military gets called for duty. But by the looks of this place, no one hasn't been around here for a few months. I guess the economy's getting rough for the army."

But as he was talking about it, the three heard the sound of propellers getting closer to their position and was about to reach where they were hiding. Looking down to Arcee, Jack knows that she's fidgeting, waiting for them to leave so she would transform and fight with her enemy. Knowing that there's little time, he hurried to his father and told him to move.

Jack: "There's no time to talk dad, we need to hide someplace safe. Come on, this way!"

He was about to grab his father's arm and was about to push him away from the bikes. But John swiped his arm away from his son's hand and wanted an explanation.

John Darby: "Oh no Jack. I'm not leaving this spot until you tell me what's going on."

Jack looked at his dad and could tell that this is trouble.

Jack: "What do you mean dad?"

John Darby: "What do I mean? WHAT do I mean?! I'm talking about what happened out there! That chopper shooting us down, trying to trap us with some kind of webbing, you using your bike to make quick escapes! It's like I was in some random James Bond movie or something! So what the hell is wrong with you?"

Elsa then stepped in and agreed with her handler about this.

Elsa de Sica: "I was right about you Jack. You are certainly are one bad liar. Care to explain about what transpired?"

Now Jack was in the hot seat as both his father and the girl wanted some answers about what just happened. But he didn't have time to explain everything, as Airachnid was getting closer to them in a heartbeat. Turning around to see his partner on the verge of transforming, he sighed and decided to come clean, turning to them for an apology.

Jack: "Dad, I'm so sorry... I didn't want you to get dragged into this mess."

John Darby: "What mess? What are you talking about? You're starting to scare me!"

Just before Jack to explain it, a huge explosion rocked the place and blew a hole in the roof. The three got startled by the unexpected blast but remained their ground, turning to the front to see a huge hole in the ceiling. That's when the helicopter flew threw the hole and hovered right in front of the group. John got himself in the front to protect his son and fratello, thinking when the chopper lands a pilot would come out and confront them. But what happened next he did not expect one bit. As soon as it was about to land, it broke apart and expanded, with metal shifting and showing a humanoid shape. With a swift landing with her feet, standing before them was Airachnid with a devilish look on her face.

Airachinid: "My oh my... Here I am doing a little fly around and look who I stumble upon. My two dearest _'friends'_, Jack and Arcee. And by the looks of it, you brought me more humans to snuff out."

Both John and Elsa remained completely silent, as they couldn't believe what they were seeing. John himself was speechless as he said a few words after this unexpected development.

John Darby: "What the hell..."

Being that the secret is out, Arcee had no choice but to transform in front of them. Both the handler and girl heard the sound of shifting metal behind and turned around to see Jack's bike changing and growing in front of them until it resembled Arcee's bipedal mode getting into a defensive stance. Now John was even more in a state of shock as he saw Jack's own ride changing in front of his own eyes.

John Darby: "Oh... My... God..."

But Elsa kept her cool and reminded him that she told him so.

Elsa de Sica: "In all honesty John, I knew there was something suspicious about that bike. You just didn't listen."

The femme ignored what the girl said and kept her footing on her archenemy, waiting for the opportunity to strike.

Arcee: "Leave them out of this Airachinid! They don't have anything to do with us."

But the spider bot chuckled and reminded her about the soon to be outcome.

Airachinid: "Oh contrail Arcee. You see no matter which partner you have or many human friends you gather, I will be around to end their lives, just like what I did to Tailgate."

There was a sour expression within the two-wheeler's looks as she cringed over the loss of her first partner by the servos of a psychopath. But she can't dwell on the past when Jack's family is at stake. So she looked down at Jack to told him to go.

Arcee: "Jack, take your father and Elsa to safety! Don't loose them!"

Jack nodded as he grabbed his father's hand and told him to move.

Jack: "Come on dad, this way!"

He ran through the boxes and crates, pulling John along the way. At the same time John grabbed Elsa by her hands and took her as well while she held on to her Amati case with the other. As soon as the three disappeared, Airachnid had an intriguing look and spoke out in wonder.

Airachinid: "So that's Jack's father huh? Never seen him around. Maybe I should get acquainted with him."

But Arcee heard that and gave her a threatening warning.

Arcee: "Don't you dare Airachinid..."

She turned to her rival and decided to handle a little business first.

Airachinid: "I suppose you're right Arcee. I might have to go through you to get to them. So, shall we?"

Arcee narrowed her optics and knew what she wanted. Positioning herself, she rushed in and was prepared to fight. The spider bot then extended her sharp spider legs attached to her back and rushed in as well. The moment the two were close enough, they got into a grapple and were trying to out strength the other. But that gave Airachnid the shot she needed as she got her many legs at the ready and was about to go for the two-wheeler's head. Arcee knew that was going to come so she got her foot up and kicked her enemy right into the sternum. The con cringed in pain as she was immobile for a short second, giving the Autobot the time to fall back with her arch rival on top of her and used the exact same pede to launch her in the air. Airachinid soared through the air until her lower body transformed into her spider hybrid mode and landed with all of her legs. Arcee jumped back up with her servos and landed on the ground with her pedes, turning and deploying her blades at her. She then ran straight to her while the spider bot used her legs to lunge forward and her clawed digits extended to strike. Arcee noticed that and got into a defensive position. With one quick swipe, Airachnid strikes the first blow while Arcee used her blades to block the attack. The force of the attack caused her to push back as the backs of her feet skidded with sparks dancing on the floor. The moment she made an abrupt stop, she looked up to her rival with an angry look on her face. Airachnid just simply smile as she gestured her enemy to come here. Feeling the rage boiling over, the femme took that gesture and ran to her for another go.

* * *

As the fight went on, Jack was taking his father and Elsa to someplace safe. Now that they know what they saw, there was no escaping this time. Looking around, he noticed an office complex stationed on the side for inventory and report analysis. Knowing that it is the perfect place, he pointed to it and told them where to go.

Jack: "There! Let's hide in there."

With that said, the three ran through the boxes and into the offices to hide. Jack then closed the door and locked it tight while checking that the lights were off. He then turned to them and told them to lay low.

Jack: "Just keep your head down. Stay away from the windows. You don't want to let Airachnid see you."

John turned to his son and was feeling more confused then ever after what he witnessed.

John Darby: "Jack, exactly what's going on around here? Why did you bike turned into some kind of female robot? And who was that other female bot that was trying to kill us?!"

Jack could tell that he was concerned by this unexpected event as the next person. So he tries to brief it as much as he could.

Jack: "I can't explain it. It's a little complicated. What you should know is that my bike, Arcee, is a good guy and that helicopter, Airachnid, is the bad guy. I'll try to explain it further once this is over. Now get down!"

John nodded and kept his head down, while staying away from the windows. Elsa, who was already down and keeping herself safe, turned to her handler and asked her about all of this.

Elsa de Sica: "Now do you believe me John?"

John took a deep breath and decided to agree with her for once.

John Darby: "After what I just saw Elsa, I'm never doubting you again."

* * *

As the three were hiding, Arcee and Airachinid continued to duke it out against each other as they blew blow after blow. The spider bot was in her hybrid mode and used her many legs to pierce the femme with swift accuracy. Arcee used her blades to block off each attach as she was looking for a good enough opening. The moment she found one, she blocked the last attempted strike and positioned herself, giving her enemy a swift kicked to the chin. The wretch was surprised by the attack and flew in the air the same time Arcee flipped back and got herself into her stance. Airachnid then grabbed hold of the support beams with her spider legs as repositioned herself back to her upright positions. Opening her servos, she used her blasters to shoot at her target. The moment she saw this, Arcee made a mad dash for cover and swiftly parry and dodged each blast. The second she hid behind a stack of crates, she got her blasters out and did a little covering fire. The spider bot jumped away to avoid those blasters, and gotten herself in a safe distance, continuing her own barrage. Arcee knew that it was impossible to shoot her from her position and need a heavier blast to take her down. Looking around, she spotted a bunch of barrels to seem to be flammable. Smirking to herself, she came up with a really good idea. Picking the barrel up, she got out of cover and used her upper strength to fling it the air where Airachnid laid and used her blaster to fire at it. She had very little time avoiding that or firing back, as the barrel exploded on connection and sent her flying off the beam and into the ground with her back on the floor. The spider bot cringed in pain and groaned from the unexpected blast. But she didn't have a chance to recover as Arcee came out of nowhere and was about to stomp her. Airachnid began to panic and went into the defensive. Using all of her spider legs, she managed to grab the two-wheeler and flung her to a nearby stack of boxes. Arcee managed to recover from that attack and repositioned herself for a quick and graceful landing. She was going to attempt another attack but the moment she turned to where her archrival was, there was a crate heading straight towards her. Quickly she did a spinning roundhouse kick and smashed the box, breaking it into pieces. But just as soon as she got rid of that, Airachinid came rushing in and used her back servo to smack her in the face. Obviously she threw the crate with a webbing to create a distraction. Arcee was caught completely off guard by it and was sent flying to the stacks of boxes, smashing right through them in the process. The moment she went through them all, she then flew and hit herself to a wall, cringing on the impact. Jack and the others looked at that in the office and couldn't believe that she got herself hit pretty badly. Arcee was about to make a quick recovery until a huge blast of webbing came out of the blue and pinned her to the wall, making it impossible to get out. Jack saw and it was terrified at her predicament.

Jack: "Arcee!"

Arcee struggled to get out of the webbing, but it was proven to be very useless. As she was getting out of the gunk, Airachinid scurried to her slowly and chuckled at the two-wheeler's dilemma.

Airachinid: "I got to say Arcee, for a tough soldier you certainly have a soft side for these humans. I guess that's the only weakness you have on this planet, the love for these filthy organics. Don't worry, once I find and terminate Jack and the others, I will come for you and rip your spark out. Nice and slowly..."

With that said, she turned and walked away from the Autobot, who was seething from those cold and heartless words. She has to get out of the web and fast before more losses would be added to her extended list. Knowing this, she armed up one of her blades and started to cut the gunk from the inside. Meanwhile, Airachnid began her search for Jack and the others and she carefully looked through any and every spot they were hiding.

Airachnid: "Oh Jack, where are you my little trophy. Come on out and I promise I won't hurt you, much. I heard that your father's in town. Why don't you introduce me to him? Don't be so hesitant, I won't bite."

* * *

Jack overheard all of this in the office part of the warehouse and didn't like the sound of it. Peeking through the window to see his friend still webbed up, he had to do something to get his father and Elsa out of harms way.

Jack: "This is bad... Arcee is trapped and Airachnid is hunting for us now. Some father-son bonding this turned out to be."

John nodded too and still was in disbelief that the two femmes were once Jack's motorcycle and the helicopter and they were duking it out. But he could agree with his son that they need to get out of this place before the spider bot does who knows what to them. Elsa then turned to her fratello and wanted an order.

Elsa de Sica: "John, now would be a good time to fight back while we still have a chance."

John looked down to her and shook his head.

John Darby: "Forget it Elsa. Did you not see what just happened. It's too dangerous! Not to mention that would mean revealing the Agency's secrets to my son. But we have to get out of here and find some help. Follow my lead."

Elsa nodded as John approached his son and told him what to do.

John Darby: "Jack, take Elsa out of this warehouse and find some help."

Jack, who didn't hear what his father was saying to Elsa earlier, turned to him and asked about him.

Jack: "And what about you? What are you going to do?"

John smiled and put his hand into the inside of his jacket.

John Darby: "What any soldier does when he retires from service, protect my family."

He then took out his standard P11 pistol and load it up for battle. Jack saw that and was surprised that his father had a live firearm in his possession, but he didn't like the plan as he told him not to do this.

Jack: "Dad please, don't do this. That pistol you're holding won't be enough against something that big.

John looked at his pistol and realized that his son did have a point. Looking around, he spotted an opened wooden crate with the words _'flash bangs'_ on it. Smiling, he digged into the crate and through the shredded paper to take out one of the bangs.

John Darby: "You might be right son, that's why I'm going to improvise."

* * *

Meanwhile, Airachnid was searching through the warehouse for the humans, but no matter where she goes, she couldn't find them anywhere. Feeling a little impatient, she decided to call them out again.

Airachinid: "Come now Jack. Don't keep me waiting. You know that I'm not very patient, so the more you hide, quicker the termination will be."

Just then, she heard a loud slam on a nearby door. Turning to that direction of the sound, she saw the very office structure Jack and the others were hiding. She had a devilish smirk and knew where they are.

Airachinid: "Got ya..."

Reverting her many legs to her original two, she slowly sauntered to the office and to the door that was slammed. Bending down, she opened the door to see if they were in there. But the moment she opened it, she heard a loud voice and a foreign object being thrown at her.

John Darby: "Shield your eyes!"

That object then exploded and a blinding light engulfed the room. The spider bot got caught in that blast and it temporarily blinded her. She got back and shrieked as her optics got nothing but static in them. With the flash bang detonated, John came out of the room and his pistol and popped a few shots at her. But being that she's a cybertronain, her armor pinged the bullets off like they were nothing. Knowing this, he turned to the door and told the others to move.

John Darby: "Now! While she's distracted!"

Coming out of the door, Jack was holding on to Elsa's hand and the two left the office and made a mad dash to through the warehouse. Jack looked up to see the con trying to get her sight back and knew he had a short shot in getting out of there. John meanwhile, popped a couple of more shots at her until his gun ran on empty. Quickly reloading, he left the office and ran to catch up with the others. But as he reached just about a couple of feet, his right leg collapsed and he fell to the floor. He yelped in pain as he soon found out that his right knee buckled from the pressure. Both Jack and Elsa turned to the sound of the yell and saw John checking on his brace as the son called out his father.

Jack: "Dad!"

He was about to get to him until John stopped him from reaching him and told him it was all right.

John Darby: "I'm fine. Just get you and Elsa to a safe place. I'll catch up!"

Jack nodded as he held on to Elsa's hand, getting the both of them out of there. John meanwhile tightened his brace, so that way he can stand again. Once he stood up, he did a little bit of a limp but in a fast pace. But he wasn't fully aware that Airachinid regained her sight and looked down at John with a pissed off look on her face. Shifting back to her spider hybrid form, she scurried to the wounded Darby and scooped him up without warning. John was shocked by this and could feel the tightening grasp of as he cringed in pain. The two stopped and saw John being held captive by the con and had him in her grasp. Jack saw this and could tell that this is troublesome. But Elsa, she was in a state of shock and couldn't believe that her handler is in danger. Soon, the shock turned to anger, as she had to do something to protect him. Quickly letting go of Jack's hand, she rushed to the threat with her violin case in her hand. Jack saw her leaving and tried to stop her.

Jack: "Elsa wait!"

But she didn't listen and she ran to the trouble. Jack sighed and followed her, trying to stop her. As for John, he was in sheer pain as Airachinid tightened her grip on him.

Airachnid: "So you're Jack's father. I got to say, your son takes up a lot after you. Certainly got a your looks, and a destructive purpose."

John looked at her and had a sternful look on his face.

John Darby: "I don't know what you want with me you freak, but you leave my son out of this. He doesn't have anything to do with you."

Airachnid: "Really? Cause the last time I checked he blew up my ship and destroyed all of my trophies. So what better vengeance then to take it out on the Jack's own creator."

But then, she heard the sound of Arcee's voice from a distance, who was still webbed up from her and trying to cut herself out of it.

Arcee: "Don't do this Airachnid! Leave him alone! You're fight is with me!"

The spider bot heard enough and lifted her servo up and fired a small enough webbing to cover her mouth. Arcee was caught off guard by this and muffled through the webbing. Airachnid smirked and told her to shut it.

Airachnid: "Be quite child, the adults are talking."

She then turned back to her captor and went back to personal business.

Airachnid: "Now where were we? Oh yes... Revenge. Don't worry, your death will be both slow and painful..."

She lifted two of her spider legs up and it was seeping out some kind a green liquid that was dripping down. John looked at the green liquid that's landing on the floor and noticed it burning on the floor itself. His eyes grew wide and realized that it was some kind of acid. Feeling fear taking over, he struggled harder from her grip but it was all too fruitless. She looked down at her prey and hissed as acid drooled out of her mouth. John was about to join his brother in the hands of an evil bot. But before Airachnid made the strike...

Elsa de Sica: "Hey!"

Airachnid stopped what she was going to do and turned to the sound of a young girl's voice. Both the spider bot and Darby turned to the location of that voice and saw Elsa de Sica standing there holding her Amati violin case tightly. Jack then caught up to her and told her to leave.

Jack: "No Elsa! It's too dangerous! We have to leave!"

Yet Elsa couldn't hear him as she gave the con a threatening demand.

Elsa de Sica: "Let John go... Now..."

But Airachnid didn't take that as threatening as she turned to her just to mock her.

Airachnid: "Oh? And what would a little fleshing like you would do to me? Give me a little kick?"

She laughed mockingly as she thought that it was cute. But John looked down at Elsa and saw something else. He noticed those eyes, those dark, deadly eyes. It's the same eyes John witnessed when he was threatened. Those same eyes that every girl gets when their handlers are in grave danger. It is what the folks at the agency called the girl's berserker mode. Elsa gritted her teeth as she tightened the handle of her violin case, making precise dents to on the handle itself. Acting on instinct, she ran to the con while positioning her case into throwing distance. Throwing at the accurate angle, her violin case flew high in the air and straight to the enemy's head. The moment the case hit her helm; she felt a deep impact and was pushed back from it. Immediately, she let go of John as he fell to the ground in a loud thud. Nearly separating his shoulders and causing soreness on his back. John slowly got up and cringed from the impact. Airachnid though was surprised by this and was now angry with her.

Airachnid: "Why you miserable excuse for a human. How dare you hurt me! I'm going to..."

She immediately stopped in mid sentence when she saw something she didn't expect. The violin case snapped off its hinges from the impact and separated together. But that's not what shocked her the most; it was what's inside the case that mattered. For inside wasn't a violin, but it was a SG550 assault rifle flying in the air. Arcee and Jack saw this too and were shocked to see a weapon like that in an innocent violin case.

Jack: "What..."

Before Jack could even say it, something even more shocking happened. Elsa positioned her feet and jumped high in the air, higher then any human being can do. She reached up to the rifle's level and grabbed it by the trigger. Landing on the ground gracefully, she did something no one was prepared to see. She targeted the spider bot and opened fire. Bullets flew to her and hit her in every place possible. Airachnid put her arms up to protect herself from the incoming firepower and jumped high in the air for safety. She then got her servos out and fired her blasters at the girl. Elsa immediately ran as she avoided those blaster with ease. With the con distracted, Jack shook his head and checked to see if his father was all right.

Jack: "Dad! You're okay?"

John slowly got up and rubbed his back for a bit.

John Darby: "I'm fine, I think... That thing nearly crushed and melted me!"

Jack: "I could tell... Why is Elsa..."

John sighed and decided to simplify it as much as he could.

John Darby: "Well you're not the only one that has secrets."

Back to the battle, Airachnid continued to shoot away at the girl. Elsa managed to avoid those projectiles as much as she could until she hid behind a column for cover. Switching her rifle to her other hand, she peeked and did a little covering fire. Still it wasn't enough as she was bombarded by more blaster fire. Thinking of a way out of this, she looked down at the many boxes scattered about from the fight between Arcee and Airachnid. One of them was cracked open as contents were spilled over. Those contents were none other then frag grenades. She picked one up and knew what to do. Quickly arming it, she got out of cover and threw the grenade high into the air where Airachnid was hiding. The grenade exploded close to the threat as she flew off the support beam on the ceiling and landed on the ground with a huge enough thud. She slowly got up and groaned from the pain only to be attacked by the flying bullets as Elsa came out of cover and rushed right to the femme spider. Feeling panicked, she had to temporarily fallback. Shifting her form into a drilling machine and drilled her way through the concrete ground as bullets continued to hit her. The second she disappeared into the floor, Elsa reached the hole and kept on firing at the entity trying to hurt her fratello. The moment the rifle reached empty, she looked down at the hole that Airachnid digged through. She squinted her eyes and thought that she was long gone.

Elsa de Sica: "Hmph... No one hurts my fratello."

She then reloaded her rifle with a fresh clip and turned to see if John was in one piece. She could tell that he was in a little pain but was okay. But he also saw a shocked expression on the faces of both Arcee and Jack as they saw a little girl acting like an army soldier. She just looked on and had a coy look on her face.

Elsa de Sica: "What? You looked like you never seen a girl protecting her handler before."

She cocked her weapon and approached John to check on his injuries. But as she was walking to him, she heard the sound of drilling with her advance hearing, getting a little louder after every step. It almost sounds like it was coming from...

Elsa de Sica: "BELOW!"

Almost immediately, the floor beneath him her exploded and causing Elsa to fly up high into the air and was caught by surprise. At the same time Airachnid came out of the newly created hole and was now ready to kill. Elsa managed to recover quickly as she re aligned herself and grabbed the railing of a catwalk above the warehouse while holding her rifle. The moment she landed on the catwalk, she got her rifle at the enemy and went back to firing. But the moment she was done drilling, Airachnid then got into position and fired back. Elsa then ran and continued firing while the con retaliated with blasters of her own. Arcee watched it all go down and couldn't believe that Elsa can hold out on her own. But she knows that a little girl can't take on a villainous monster like Airachnid, so she had to act fast. Still using her blade, she kept cutting and cutting until she feels the webbing being removed, freeing herself. With her free arm, she removed the sticky stuff from her mouth and took a deep breath, followed by using her blade to cut the rest of the webbing on her chassis. As she was getting out of it, Elsa was holding her ground as she continued to fire away. Airachnid used her shots to take her down but she was having a hard time in doing it. As she was shooting, one of the shot hit the support cable of the walkway, causing it to tilt slightly. Elsa stopped running and was loosing balance. As she was regaining balance, she got her rifle out and went on firing. Airachnid noticed it and knew how to put the crazy girl down. Targeting the remaining cables, she went back to firing, trying to snap them all. After a couple of hits, every cable of where Elsa was standing as the walkway started to tilt and turn. Elsa held on for dear life as she was trying to get her feet in position. But in a matter of seconds, she fell off the catwalk and landed on a stack of boxes all made of wood, hitting her back. Moaning in pain she looked up and saw her rifle she dropped off in mid fall. She tried to reach up and make a grab for her weapon, but a stray shot came unexpectedly and shoot the rifle off her grasp, nearly causing it to break apart. Being that her weapon is gone, she decided to go for her side arm from her back. But as she was slipping her hand into her back, Airachnid rushed right at her and was intrigued by the girl's action.

Airachnid: "My, aren't we full of surprises. Never though a young organic like you can fight like that. You certainly remind me of a certain femme that still has that little grudge against me. But since you were an interesting fighter, I would let you decide how you will die. So what's it going to be? Torturous or unbearable?"

Elsa starred at the spider bot coldly and didn't like her one bit. But the moment she got her secondary weapon, she smirked and was ready to strike. Pulling out her SIG P229 pistol from her holster, it caught the con by surprise as Elsa shoots her right into her left purple optic. The bullet pierced that optic as she stepped back and shrieked, covering her face with her servos. The moment she removed her servos, her left optic short-circuited until the purple glow faded and it went offline, forcing her to see with her right optic. Turning to the girl that shoot her optic, she snarled lowly and came to a decision herself.

Airachnid: "Unbearable it is…"

Positioning her spider legs, she made a quick lunge and headed straight to the young girl. Elsa held her pistol out and was ready to take on the assassin. But before that could happen, Arcee arrived unexpectedly and gave Airachnid a quick spear to the side. The force of the spear caused them to push forward and plowed right through a wall and went outside of the warehouse. The two then landed hard on the ground as sparks flew from Airachnid's back. The spider bot quickly used her legs to grab hold of her enemy and flung her away from her. Arcee just repositioned herself in mid air and landed right on the floor pedes first while Airachnid returned to her two legged mode and jumped up in her upright position. The moment the two were up, they got into their stances and were ready for round two. When Arcee noticed her enemy's left optic off with a bullet hole in the middle, she smirked and joked about it.

Arcee: "I really like the new look you got Airachnid. It really suits you."

The spider bot sneered by the comment and decided to strike back.

Airachnid: "The moment I'm done with you Arcee, you won't even have that pretty face of yours!"

She then charged right in to strike with her sharp digits. The two-wheeler used her cyber ninja training to block off each attack. The moment she blocked the last strike, Arcee gave her nemesis a few swift punches to the face until she delivered a high roundhouse kick to her chin. Airachnid flew from the impact and was about to land. However, she shifted her spider legs and landed gently to the ground with her normal legs dangling. She then scurried back to the femme while using her normal legs for kicking in the air, giving her a high advantage. Arcee block each of those kicks and went down to do a quick sweep. But Airachnid jumped up with her spider legs and avoided that sweep. As soon as she landed on a nearby roof, she opened her servos and fired her blasters. Arcee ran and flipped to avoid those blasters, trying to get close to the con.

* * *

As the fight was going on, Elsa recovered from the fall and jumped off the huge crates, landing on the ground in a kneeling position. Turning to the hole the two bots created, she saw the red lasers flying around as Arcee was trying to avoid them. She had to help her out or she would be done for. But looking at her pistol, she knows she needed a little more firepower then that. Looking at the tumbled boxes, she approached one of them boxes that had a label that said, _'Handle with care'_. Curious about that, she used the butt of her gun to smash it open. As she lifted lid to get a better look at what's inside, her eyes grew wide and something that was really powerful. Smiling, she got something that could be useful for a bot that big.

* * *

Back outside, the catfight was still going on as the two femmes went at it. Airachnid continued shooting with her blasters on the roof while Arcee avoided them with ease. As soon as she got into cover behind a depot truck, she changed her arm into a blaster and did some covering fire. Airachnid saw her did that and jumped off the roof, dodging the shots and landing on the next roof. She then went back to firing as Arcee went back to cover. The two went into a firing position as Arcee went back to targeting the spider bot and shoot another round. Airachnid jumped off the roof again as the shots missed her by inches. Landing on a nearby truck, she got back to firing her blasters and hit the depot truck. Arcee groaned to herself as she had to try something that could work. Peaking back, she spotted a stack of flammable barrels close to her enemy. Looking at the barrels, she came up with a good idea. Getting out of cover she targeted the barrels and opened fire on them. The moment the projectiles hit the barrels they exploded, catching the spider bot off guard and pushed her back to the floor. Smoke covered the entire area, as it was impossible to see the spider bot. Getting out of cover, she slowly approached the smoke and cautiously surveyed the area. Looking around, she didn't see the con anywhere. Shifting her blaster back into her servo, she wondered what happened to that wrench. Just as she was going to search for her, she heard the sound of drilling from beneath her feet. Looking down to see the floor cracking, she realized where her enemy was and jumped out of the way, just in time for Airachnid to come out in her drilling form and felt pleased at her success. Arcee did a quick roll before getting back up and pointed her blasters right at her. But before she could fire, the con shot her webbing at her arms, trapping her blasters in the process. The two-wheeler was about to use the blades on her knees to cut that webbing again, but the con knew it and shot another webbing on her legs, trapping her completely. Arcee stumbled a bit and tried to get out of the gunk, that caused her to fall and landing to her side. Feeling completely trapped, the femme struggled to get out while Airachnid slowly walked towards her with her spider legs before reverting back to her normal ones.

Airachnid: "Sorry Arcee, but I can't let you get out of there like last time. Though I would like to make your human partner a part of my collection, I would really enjoy snuffing your spark out. Don't worry; I'll let Jack know that you have gone to a better place."

She positioned her spider legs to Arcee and was ready to stab her in the very spark she stabbed her first partner. Arcee looked on helplessly and knew that there was no way out of this. She was about to join the Well of the All Spark. Just as the con was about to deliver the final blow, a small shell came out of nowhere and hit the enemy in the right side, causing an explosion from the impact. Airachnid staggered back and felt the heat of the blast. Looking at her right side and noticed the scorch marks on her hips. Turning to the direction of the shell, she saw Elsa standing there with an AGL-9 grenade launcher in her hands, aiming at the spider bot with a scornful look in her eyes.

Elsa de Sica: "Get away from her!"

She pulled the trigger again and launched another grenade shell at her. Airachnid quickly went defensive and shifting into her hybrid mode and jump away from the shell's blast the moment it missed her. Elsa followed her and fired another shot, but she missed her again. As she was trying to exterminate her, Arcee struggled to free herself after that unexpected save. Still she couldn't get out of the web. Rolling to her back, she decided to cut herself out again. Activating her blades in her arms, she pierced through the web and free her arms. She then got herself halfway up and used her blades to cut the webbing around her legs. Now that she was finally free, she got up and ran to where the fighting is taking place. Within the depot, Airachnid was hoping from left to right, avoiding the grenade fire from Elsa's newest weapon. Elsa though was trying her best to shoot her down but the con's quick agility made it impossible for a direct hit. Most of the grenade shells left nothing but flames and smoldering metal around every turn. Airachnid then landed on a patrol jeep and snarled right at the young girl. Elsa took aim and fired another shell right at her, only for the con to jump away from the shell as it missed her and exploded, causing the jeep to blow up in a ball of flames. Airachnid landed on the roof and turned to her, getting pissed about this new threat.

Airachnid: "You got guts kiddo, I'll give you that. But you should understand that what you're doing is over your head."

Elsa loaded a couple of grenades into the gun and cocked it ready for another go.

Elsa de Sica: "Really? Cause the last time I checked, you were trying to hurt my fratello. You have made a big mistake."

Pointing up to her, she pulled the trigger and fired another shell right at the spider freak. Airachnid took that opportunity and jumped high in the air, missing another explosive shot. While in mid air, she targeted her and fired her webs with one servo. The web flew to her and hit around her feet, trapping her completely. Elsa looked down and was trying to get out. Even with her sheer super human strength, she couldn't get out of the webbing one bit. Looking up to her, she saw the con landing gently down on the floor and chuckled to herself.

Airachnid: "Is that so? Then you mean that you want to protect Jack's father, even if it means sacrificing your own life?"

Elsa stared her down and told her the truth.

Elsa de Sica: "Indeed. As fratellos, we protect each other no matter what the cost. If it means sacrificing our lives for each other, then so be it."

Airachnid rubbed her chin and couldn't help but to smirk devilishly.

Airachnid: "I see… Then allow me to end your life for your fratello."

She then walked to the trapped girl and stroked her chin slowly before attempting to rip her apart. Before she could do anything, she saw a shadow towering the girl. Looking up, she saw Arcee standing before her, winding her fist back and punched her enemy right in the face. The spider bot had very little time to avoid it as she stepped back. Arcee then rushed to her and give a couple of more punches before the Con could recovered. After all of that, she turned and delivered a sidekick to the chest plate. The force of the kick pushed her back and let her fly to a wall tat another warehouse. With her temporarily out like a light, she approached the young girl and checked to see if she's okay.

Arcee: "You're all right Elsa?"

Elsa looked up to the femme and nodded with no emotion. Looking down at the webbing around her feet, Arcee grabbed it with her servo and yanked it out of her. With her free, she checked her legs to see them moving freely now. She then looked to the two-wheeler and responded with a cold but kind gesture.

Elsa de Sica: "Thank you for saving me. But this doesn't change anything between us."

Arcee nodded and gave a warm smile. But then she got serious and turned to see her archenemy slowly getting up to recover. She then turned to the girl and asked for her help.

Arcee: "What do you say Elsa, you want to team up to squish this spider?"

Elsa looked at her and didn't trust her after Jack lied to her. But looking at the freak that tried to kill her and John, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She then looked back to her and responded to her offer.

Elsa de Sica: "Like I have much of a choice in the matter."

Loading up her grenade launcher, both she and Arcee turned to the spider bot and was ready to finish this fight. Airachnid managed to recover from the attack and looked up to see the two together and ready for some revenge. She grimaces at the two and jumped up high in her hybrid mode and would pounce on them. Elsa pointed her grenade launcher up to her and fired a shell right at her. The shell exploded and stopped the Con dead in her tracks and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Yet still, she was getting up and was feeling the after effects of both the blast and fall. This gave Arcee the shot she was looking for as she rushed to her and jumped off a few crates from close by. Jumping in the air, she flipped and did a kick to the spider's top helm, causing her to stammer back. Still in mid air, she landed gently on her enemy's shoulders and launched herself higher in the air. When she was defining gravity, she somersaulted downwards and kicked her in the back of the helm with her back pede. The impact made the spider bot really dazed as Arcee landed on the ground and finished it off with a back roundhouse kick to hit her to the left and made her fly to the left side of the depot area. The Autobot and the girl then headed to the left to see Airachnid trying her best to get herself up. Elsa then looked up and noticed a water tower close to the enemy. Turning to the femme, she asked her something that's in her head.

Elsa de Sica: "Arcee, do you know about the Itsy Bitsy Spider?"

Arcee looked at her strangely then remembered learning something about that in Earth's history.

Arcee: "I remember that rhyme. Let's put that to the test."

Shifting to her blasters, the two aimed in between the Decepticon and opened fire. The two projectiles reached the pillars that hold the tower and blew up, melting the metal. The tower itself begins to tilt as it started to fall over Airachnid like a tree. With that done, the two ran away as they got into cover and not get caught by the end result. Airachnid though remained in her spot and didn't know where she was. But as she was regaining her strength, a huge shadow toward over her and was getting closer. Slowly looking up, she saw the water tower getting closer to her with falling speed. Her optics then grew wide and realized what happened and had to get out of there fast. But it was a little too late as the water in the tank fell on the floor and flooded half the warehouse depot with water. Arcee and Elsa though were in a safe area as the water went past them. As the chaos was away, the two got out of their hiding spot and saw nothing but metal and water around the where Airachnid was located. Slowly, the two walked to the damaged water tower and checked to see if their enemy was long gone. But as they entered the epicenter of the chaos, they didn't see the spider bot. Instead, there was a hole in the ground stating that the Con made a quick escape. Arcee groaned to herself and cussed.

Arcee: "Frag! She got away…"

Elsa de Sica: "Well at least that would teach her a lesson not to mess with John."

The two-wheeler turned to her and thought it was strange she wanted to protect Jack's father even after what she saw. But the way she fight kind of remind her of herself when she was young. As she looked at the girl, she heard a familiar voice from behind.

Jack: "Arcee!"

The femme turned around and saw Jack running to her, seeing if she's in one piece.

Jack: "What happened? Are you okay?"

Arcee just smirked and told him not to worry about her.

Arcee: "I'm fine Jack. I got to admit that Elsa is one tough girl."

Elsa turned to Jack and looked at her with a stern look. Jack looked back at her too and was surprised that Elsa acted less like a girl and more like a soldier. But then he remembered his dad and was now feeling a little anger in him. He wanted to get some answers from him as to why his dad lied to him. As he was thinking about that though…

John Darby: "Jackson Darby!"

Jack turned to see his father walking towards them. He was still limping, but was recovering very well. But he was angry with his son as Jack looked back to see Arcee and realized that his dad saw a robotic beat down with his own eyes. He turned back to his dad and explained himself.

Jack: "Dad, I can explain everything."

But John interrupted him and gives his two cents.

John Darby: "Jack if this is about you being bullied, or you got a secret crush, or your hiding some porno magazines for your little private time, then fine. Boys will be boys. But THIS! This is not normal for a boy your age. What the Hell is this!"

Jack could tell that he wanted answers, but he wanted answers of his own. So he spat back at him while pointing to Elsa.

Jack: "What is that? Well maybe you can explain to me what is this!? How can Elsa go from being a girl scout to Rambo?! That doesn't make any sense!"

John Darby: "Doesn't make any sense? Doesn't make ANY sense? You're motorcycle turned into a female robot that's a couple of stories tall! That's not normal!"

Jack: "Not as normal as Elsa using guns to shoot! That's a bit of a shocker!"

As the two were arguing, both Arcee and Elsa stood there and watched them fighting. The two remained silent and even though she was mad about this, Elsa looked to the femme and told her what she was thinking.

Elsa de Sica: "Looks like the father son bonding moment is getting off to a strong start."

Arcee nodded and decided to end this argument.

Arcee: "Tell me about it. HEY!"

The two stop arguing and turned to the girls, wondering what Jack's partner wants.

Arcee: "As much as I appreciate both of your concerns as the next bot, Airachnid got away and it would be a matter of time before she emerge for another battle. I think we should talk about this someplace private. You're coming with us John."

John just crossed his arms and didn't like the sound of that.

John Darby: "Really? And why would I want to do that?"

The two-wheeler has a sly smile and responded in the one word she first met Jack.

Arcee: "Rules."

With that said, she transformed into her alt mode and revved her engines.

Arcee: "Let's roll."

John looked on and could that she means business.

* * *

A few minutes later, John got his motorcycle as both he and Elsa got on it. The two rode out of the depot, with Jack and Arcee leading the way. As they all left, there was a sound of drilling coming from underground. Almost immediately, the ground exploded and something came out of it. That something was Airachnid. She shifted out of her drilling mode and was limping with two her normal legs. She had burn marks across most of her body, wounds that were slowly leaking energon, one of her spider legs were detached, and her left optic off. Slowly walking to the warehouse where she fought Arcee, she activated her comm. and contacted Soundwave.

Airachnid: "Airachnid to Soundwave, I need an emergency ground bridge. I'm severely wounded and in need of emergency medical assistance."

Once she was done with her communications, she leaned on a wall and took a heavy breather. As she was resting, she noticed something on the floor. Curious, she picked it up and inspected it while the ground bridge opened up near her position. That's when she noticed half the violin case that Elsa was carrying. Taking a closer look at it, there was an engraving on the side of the case. Reading it, it said…

_'Property of the Social Welfare Agency'_

* * *

Uh oh… Sounds like the Decepticons are going to find out about this agency. This won't be good… But not as good as what will happen to the next chapter, when John finds out about the Autobots and the war. Not to mention that John has some explaining to do since the agency's secret was revealed. What will Jack's reaction will be? What will John's reaction be? This will be one chapter you would find out yourself. Please Review.


End file.
